Kuss von Krieg
by Anitanit2
Summary: Las guerras nunca han sido buenas para el corazón: Ver a amantes separándose, hermanos dando vidas, o viejos recuerdos que resurgen como cicatrices sin cerrar. Todo, todo eso duele, y aun así hay quienes se atreven por seguir la corriente y no padecer en el intento... *UA Humanos Guerra* Multipairing. Puesto en M porque Paranoia Muerte ¿Sexo?
1. 1- La llegada

**Este fanfic es HUMAN!AU. La historia se centra en, básicamente, el fin de la guerra. ****Nombres: German Beilschmidt: Germania Brittany Kirkland : Antigua Bretaña Vash Zwingly : Suiza**

**Disclaimer : No soy lo suficientemente asombrosa como para que me pertenezca Hetalia. Mucho menos para dibujar como Hidekaz Himaruya **

La guerra cobraba más vidas de las que seguro nadie puede contar hasta que la hostilidad parase…Sí es que paraba. El ejército alemán avanzaba implacable, bajo la orden de uno de los generales más brillantes que su época ha llegado a conocer: German Beilschmidt. Con la tropa más pequeña que se le concedió para probar sus habilidades, consiguió aplacar a los Países Bajos.

¿Cómo empezó este conflicto? Fácil de explicar. Tras la disolución de la OTAN, la tensión entre los países norestes y sudafricanos comenzó a dejar huella, muchos de los gobiernos dejaron de exportar, a lo que empeoro la economía global. Quien dejo caer la gota que colmó el vaso, increíblemente, fue Suiza, en acto de venganza contra el gobierno austriaco, que había cortado todos los suministros que le llegaban a la neutra nación. Tras este acto, los países se dividieron en dos bandos: El tratado de Zúrich y la unión de Br'ansk. Era una guerra un tanto difícil de entender, porque podía haber varios países juntos unidos o uno rodeado de enemigos, lo cual empeoraba saber quién era el enemigo.

Dejaré caer esta información: Suiza estaba aliada con Alemania, España, Reino Unido, Polonia y casi todos los países Americanos a excepción de Brasil. La unión de Br'ansk contaba con todo el sur de África y China, también con el continente oceánico y, el reconstituido imperio austrohúngaro. Luego estaban los países indecisos, que no se unían a un bando por miedo de las represalias del otro.

Tras la explicación de los acontecimientos, espero que todo sea más fácil de comprender. El general German mantenía a cada soldado en su posición, llevándolos a su estado físico y mental extremo. Después de todo han de estar preparados para todo. Curiosamente, con la llegada de dos nuevos reclutas se contuvo. Al fin y al cabo, el era su padre, y ellos, sus hijos. Partieron directamente de la ciudad de Brighton, cuatro/seis horas de tren hacia Leverkusen, donde allí cogieron un coche que les llevara a la improvisada base militar.

-¡Vosotros dos! ¿Sois Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt?- Una voz se alzo entre la multitud de soldados entrenando. De repente, el poseedor de aquella voz se mostró: Era un chico rubio, con el pelo cortado hasta los hombros, llevaba una boina y una escopeta. No tenía cara de muchos amigos- Sí, lo somos. Yo soy Gilbert, el es Ludwig.-El albino respondió tranquilamente. Desde que decidió que lo mejor era ayudar en la guerra, tuvo que intervenir su tía Brittany Kirkland a mover los papeles de Ludwig. Era menor de edad, después de todo. Gil le sacaba siete años. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en ambos muchachos.-Mi nombre es Vash Zwingli, el general me mandó a buscaros.-Su sentencia quedo clavada en el aire mientras los hermanos germanos intentaban entender en que narices se habían metido.

_-Verdammt bruder. Warum ich?.-_Ludwig pensó en sus más adentros. Que por favor terminara pronto la guerra. ¡Maldita sea! ¡El sólo era un adolescente de diecisiete años! ¡Le interesaba la ingeniera y la repostería! ¡No las fuerzas militares!-_Gott, gib mir werden…_

**Traducciones: ****Verdammt Bruder - Maldita sea hermano ****Warum ich? - ¿Por qué yo? ****Gott, gib mir werden - Dios, dame voluntad**

**Significados: ****OTAN - Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte**

**Quiero decir que este fanfic trata en una guerra hipotetica, pero aun así, quiero introducir datos reales y revivir conflictos. Agradezco reviews y, hasta la próxima, si eso...Tschüss**


	2. 2- Asentamiento

**Vale, queria publicar cada capiulo por semana, pero la inspiracion me llegoy...ahhh. Que mas dará. Es domingo, engo obligaciones escolares , y me da igual. Aqui escribiendo un fanfic.**

****Disclaimer : No soy lo suficientemente asombrosa como para que me pertenezca Hetalia. Mucho menos para dibujar como Hidekaz Himaruya****

La base militar estaba situada en una antigua urbanización, en la que muchas casas estaban destruidas por el tiempo, las bombas, o unas, simplemente, las destruía el clima. Pocas podían estar conservadas a la perfección, lo que llamo la atención al ojiazul. Ludwig había estudiado algo de arquitectura, por lo que parecía que las estructuras fueron edificadas en el 1700" o al menos, cerca de esas fechas, quizá cerca del día de la muerte de Carlos II. El paso firme que llevaba el suizo era admirable, aparte de que un novato le lanzó una bolsa de grava [¿Cómo?] a la cara, que sorprendentemente, el aparto con un disparo de una fusil de infantería Schmidt-rubin. Tras unas cuantas disculpas del chico con pelo borgoña, se dirigieron a la única casa que parecía intacta, a excepto de que le habían instalado un sistema de iluminación más acorde a la época.

Gilbert miro de reojo a aquella vivienda, luego se giró, volvió a mirar a la casa, se gira, y así un par de veces. Con un poco de imaginación, recreó mentalmente como este pueblecito, aldea, o urbanización a las afueras de la ciudad fue en sus momentos, y lo mucho que ahora había cambiado. Volvió a la realidad, se le habían caído las bolsas donde llevaba sus cosas al estar haciendo el gilipollas durante tanto rato.- El general os espera aquí. Si antes de entrar tenéis alguna pregunta, aprovechad ahora, porque tengo asuntos pendientes- El suizo sentenció. Seguía sosteniendo su fusil, pero de forma más vaga, con una mano, y una cuerda a través de su hombro.- Esto…Sí. Vash, ¿En qué rango está nuestro padre? Quiero decir, hace diez años que no le vemos, y cuando se fue, era un teniente coronel…- El albino dijo. Realmente le picaba la curiosidad, a German no le iban las cartas, menos las llamadas, y mucho menos los mensajes. Simplemente, no se comunicaba hasta que tenía un permiso.- ¡Oh! El es un almirante general, básicamente, debajo del mariscal, que se supone que es la máxima autoridad militar. Cuatro estrellas, creo.-Se creó un silencio incomodo, a ambos, suizo y alemán. Excepto Ludwig. El había encontrado un cachorro de pastor alemán al que ahora mismo estaba haciendo caricias.- Creo que vosotros dos, bastardos, deberíais entrar ya.-A la par, para asombro del mayor, el asocial rubio desapareció.

Decidieron abrir aquel portón color azabache, que al quedarse entornada, pudieron contemplar un pasillo vacio, con rifles y carabinas colgando de donde se suponía que se colgaban las chaquetas. Mientras avanzaban a paso ligero por la casa, oyeron un ruido en el piso de arriba. Bien, ya sabían dónde ir.-Joder Lud, date un poco mas de vidilla… ¿¡Qué coño!?¿Qué haces un cachorro en los brazos?- El albino espetó. Ciertamente el cachorro era adorable. Tenía el hocico de un tono dorado con manchas negrizcas, y en las patas tonos de dorado y marrón, en las almohadillas negro.-Si me voy a quedar aquí, al menos tendré un compañero que no liquide toda la cerveza y corra desnudo por la calle gritando lo asombroso que es.- El menor de los Beilschmidt cogió al perro.- Verdammt Bruder! ¡Solo sucedió una sola vez!-Sí, una vez, por semana, por cuatro años.- La atmosfera no ayudaba a su situación. Recapitulemos. Se alistan al ejercito, hacen un viaje lo que se dice largo, encuentran a un ermitaño social que les deja aquí y se ponen a discutir lo que Gilbert hace los fines de semana. Bonita manera de empezar. El ojiazul solo fulmina a su hermano con la mirada, y sube las escaleras, dejando a Gilbert con todo el equipaje. Con toda la asombrocidad del mundo, cuelga dos bolsas a la espalda, y las otras dos en las manos y sube ágilmente las escaleras, intentando recupera el paso que se hermano había conseguido.

Al final de pasillo una puerta entornada desprendía una luz que se extendía a través del suelo hasta llegar a los pies de los hermanos. Gilbert abrió su bolsillo derecho para sacar una carta que comprobaba con precisión que les tocaba ir a esta base militar y no a la de Augsburg. -_Mein gott…_-El albino ni se acordaba. De hecho, su mascota era igual que el. O no notas que está en la misma habitación que tu o te dan ganas de estamparla contra la pared.-Soy una persona terrible- Gilbert musitó. Era raro verlo con la autoestima por los suelos, pero cuando pasa es por tonterías o es que la ha cagado a nivel nacional.- ¿Cual es el problema, bruder?- El teutónico rubio miro a su hermano.

Suspiró, lo que necesitaba de responsabilidad la desperdiciaba increíblemente con Ludwig y Gilbird. No le sorprendía esa actuación. De una de las bolsas que Gilbert dejo en el suelo, cogió una pequeña cajita y se la dio a su hermano.- Aquí está la comida de tu polluelo. Basta de escenas dramáticas.- Al albino le brillaron los ojos al ver el pequeño baúl del tamaño de un pulgar. Pinchó con el índice a Gilbird, que al despertar, empezó a revolotear un piar, lo que le hizo sentirse mejor consigo mismo. El peliblanco abrió la caja y dejo que se cría de águila comiera.

**-¿¡Vais a dejar de marear a la perdiz y entrar ya!?**

**\- **La voz de su padre resonó por toda la edificación. Como en los viejos tiempos

**Aviso : Los capitulos cortos son cortos. Pero ese ha llegado, no se, a las 800 palabras o por ahi. Intentares hacerlos mas largos, pero soy vaga  
******Agradezco reviews y, hasta la próxima, si eso...Tschüss****


	3. 3- Recuerdos

**No me matéis todavía, entiendo que debí actualizarlo el domingo, pero no encontraba el dichoso portatil, y cosas diversas sucedieron**

**Disclaimer : No soy lo suficientemente asombrosa como para que me pertenezca Hetalia. Mucho menos para dibujar como Hidekaz Himaruya**

Los teutónicos se quedaron en silencio mientras recordaban lo que acababan de oír hace unos minutos: _-¿¡Vais a dejar de marear a la perdiz y entrar ya!?_\- Su voz no era así, pero tampoco sonaba a la de un extraño. Quizá fueran los estragos de la guerra o el estrés, quien sabe, a lo mejor German estaba jomado, o tenía algún mal augurio sobre la presencia de sus primogénitos. Lo que claro tenía en mente es que no les podía dar un mejor trato que a los demás soldados y levantar sospechas. No, no se puede. Tendría que darles un convenio diferente al de los demás soldados, nada desahogado, pero tampoco un suplicio… Quizá, quizá tendría que usar una disciplina de igual impedimento, pero no la misma. ¡Son sus hijos, por el amor de dios! ¡No puede comportarse como un completo desconocido que no dudara en ponerlos colgando de sus santos griales! ¡Pero tampoco tratarles como el alto clero o una deidad!

Volviendo a los hermanos, se quedaron trastocados. Entramos o no entramos, entramos o no entramos, entramos o no entramos… Se les veía en la jeta. Con pasos tímidos, se dirigieron a la puerta entornada. Un veterano de unos cuarenta-cincuenta se alzaba imponente ante los hermanos, llevando un traje militar color gris plateado, tirando al azul turquesa [Difícil de describir]. Su pelo era largo, llegando hasta la paletilla, parte de su pelo estaba recogido en una pequeña trenza, apenas visible. El autentico rostro de un germánico. Sus ojos fríos como hielo apuntaban hacia los hermanos, congelados por el temor [Que ironía…]. En sus manos se apreciaba una ex-papel con las rutinas que el militar intentaba preparar a los muchachos.-Definitivamente, Sie sind Schwachköpfe .-Bueno, al menos era sincero…

-Ausrede! ¿¡Acabamos de llegar aquí y lo único que se te ocurre es insultarnos!? ¿Dónde está el 'Ay mis niños cuantos los he echado de menos' o el 'Bienvenidos'?- El albino bramó. Sus ojos color sangre radiaban ira, se notaba en el ambiente. Ludwig no lograba entender, su hermano tenia veintidós años, ¿De veras quería morir tan pronto, tan joven? Quizá el psiquiátrico le seria de ayuda para recapacitar, pero en medio de la guerra, no , no era la mejor idea…- Escúchame Gilbie, estoy estresado a más no poder, a no mencionar de que tengo que escribir toda una estrategia en una noche, de que hay un espía secuestrado en la republica checa, y vosotros no tenéis ni un programa de entrenamiento… ¿De qué son esas ojeras, Gilbie?- German murmuró- Uhm, ¿Las-Las ojeras? Ehhh…- El nerviosismo que desprendía el incoloro era increíble. Incluso Blackie estaba inquieto- Responde ya… ¡Ahora!-.-¡De ver porno por la madrugada, Vati!- Ambos ojiazules miraban asqueados la revelación del blancuzco.- Por la madrugada… Me acabas de dar una idea, Ludwie, lleva vuestras cosas a la habitación del fondo. Allí habrá dos camas, dormiréis allí. Y he de suponer que ese cachorro los has encontrado aquí. Es una de las crías de la mascota de la base, no hará falta esconderlo.-

-Beiseite, Vati, he de decir que ha pasado bastante tiempo… He de suponer que ahora las formalidades serán obligatorias-Ludwig habló. El rubio se había quedado mudo durante la discusión de su bruder y vati, así que se dejo a un lado para ver como se sacaban ambos las castañas. Era increíble ver como jugueteaba con la cruz de hierro con sonrisa maliciosa mientras les observaba.-_Quedaría mejor si estuvieran atados con cuerdas y les pudiera pegar si quejas…Nonononononono, no, no pienses en eso ahora, verdammt_\- Todo seria mejor si conseguía salir ileso de su adolescencia, del que sus hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas- Argh, ya habrá tiempo para fraternizar, ahora id a dormir. Empezareis a entrenar por la noche.-  
-¿Eink? ¡Pero si son las diez de la mañana!  
-¡Por esa misma razón! ¡Tenéis que estar descansados para esta noche! Aparte de que necesito concentrarme sin tener que estar preocupado por vosotros!

Sin más miramientos, salieron de la habitación a toda velocidad hasta encontrar la habitación que German les había señalado, mientras acarreaban con las ajetreadas y pesadas maletas

La habitación estaba restaurada totalmente. Paredes de color granate hiendo a magenta, con tres ventanas por pared, se iluminaba, dejando ver el polvo y los brillos reflejándose en un espejo al lado de un armario cereza. Las camas estaban perfectamente alineadas con los marcos de las ventanas, que llevaban unas cortinas turquesas. Entre las camas había un escritorio con un portátil, una lámpara, y un teléfono. A la derecha de la puerta había unas cuantas estanterías con libros de historia que relataban las cruzadas, o la guerra que hubo en Poitiers, también los dispares de la URSS o la hegemonía estadounidense, la época dorada china, o la edad meiji. También libros de cocina, y alguna que otra revista especial que a Gilbert le alegró la vista [Sí, una revista de mascotas con una águila en la portada]. Había una cesta con los uniformes, que doblaron y dejaron encima de las camas. Aprovechando que había una cantidad insana e industrial de almohadas, pusieron una en la cesta para que Blackie durmiese. Dejaron las maletas, que digo, más bien bolsas, debajo de las camas.

Ambos se reclinaron sobre las camas, milagrosamente, sin doblar los trajes. Estaban agotados, cierto. Era el viaje más largo que habían hecho sin descomponerse, y dios sabe cuántos kilómetros habrán recorrido Gilbert y Ludwig andando, corriendo, huyendo de su tía Brittany por sus dolores de cabeza. Pero la mujer les quería, German y Brittany estuvieron muy unidos durante su niñez, los hermanos tenían todo lo que querían, pero en su boda se cambio el apellido a Kirkland, lo que supuso un duro golpe a la familia, que juraron solemnemente mantener el apellido vivo en cada uno de los familiares. Este suceso rompió la comunicación entre ella y todos, excepto German, que la apoyó. Se ayudaron entre sí. Ludwig recordaba la historia de tía Brittany, era emotiva, se la contaban desde pequeño. Le llenaba de un sentimiento extraño, de melancolía. Era afortunado, después de todo. El marido de Brit murió poco después de que naciera Arthur, por lo que los hermanos decidieron que tenían que unir fuerzas, por lo que German la apoyó económicamente, y ella le brindo toda la ayuda posible con los hermanos. Tenía que decir que fue increíble que le ayudara con los papeles de la milicia, después de todo, su familia era buena en el ámbito militar, y tenían presencia como para mover los hilos sin recibir quejas o sanciones. Ahora tenía que aparentar tener dieciocho.

-Süß einsamkeit…- Si alguien sabia romper el hielo de la forma más absurda, ese era Gilbert. El blanquito estaba echado con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos mientras que con el otro acariciaba a Gilbird. A lo mejor esto no iba a ser tan malo, quizás no sería el infierno que esperaba, probablemente esto no será tan traumático como le habían contado. La visión se le oscurecía, mientras oía a una niña cantando, con voz dulce, intentando recordar quién era, o al menos su rostro. Conocía la canción, era en italiano. De repente recordó más o menos quien era. La conoció antes de mudarse a Inglaterra, cantaba en el fin de curso, y cuando iba entrar al coche le dio un abrazo. Según Gilbert, el perdió la virginidad así, aunque tiempo después, Ludwig descubrió que le engaño y bueno, se olvidó de ella. Pero mientras se dormía, dejó que la canción le arropara.

_E corro corro avanti e torno indietro__  
__scappo voglio prendo e tremo__  
__stringo forte il tuo respiro__  
__e penso a me che non ho un freno spingo forte non ti temo__  
__voglio tutto voglio te...__  
__Voglio te, voglio te, voglio te..._

**OH dios me he ido por las ramas intentando explicar las relaciones  
Traducción:  
Sie sind Schwachköpfe : Sois imbeciles  
Ausrede : Disculpa  
Vati : Papá  
Beiseite : Aparte  
Süß einsamkeit : Dulce soledad**

**E corro corro avanti e torno indietro  
scappo voglio prendo e tremo  
stringo forte il tuo respiro  
e penso a me che non ho un freno spingo forte non ti temo  
voglio tutto voglio te...  
Voglio te, voglio te, voglio te... :  
**

**Y corro corro sigo adelante  
quiero tomar una huida y tiemblo  
Sostengo fuerte el aliento  
y pienso que empujaré frenando no temas  
Lo amo todo te amo a ti  
Te amo Te amo Te amo...  
[Más o menos, no se traducir bien italiano][Y sí, escogí eurovisión]**

**Significados:  
*****Santos Griales : Cojones  
*****Gilbert le hizo creer a Ludwig que habia perdido la virginidad abrazando a una chica. De hecho este caso solo se da entre las personas que son nulas socialmente, en extremos intensos, se llega a considerar que han perdido la virginidad con un misero roce de manos.**

**Por cada review que dejen, Prusia estará mas cerca de renacer como nación y conquistar las regiones vitales de la unión europea. Lo siento, SomeSimpleStories...Tschüss**


	4. 4- Entrenamiento

**AHAHA! ¡Esta vez conseguí actualizarlo antes de tiempo! Me siento realizada. De todos modos, quiero decir que antes que leais el fanfic, pensad que estan a mediados de febrero, y que por la noche hace un frio que pela. Sentid compasión**

**Disclaimer : No soy lo suficientemente asombrosa como para que me pertenezca Hetalia. Mucho menos para dibujar como Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

El reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada. Si te fijabas un poco, podías ver a Gilbert en calzoncillos durmiendo a pierna suelta con el culo en pompa, y Gilbird apoyándose en este. Mientras Ludwig está abrazando una almohada, de las miles que había en la habitación. Blackie parpadeaba para adaptar su vista a la luminosidad de las farolas del campamento, su luz traspasaba las ventanas. Quizá de los tres, esa era la reacción más acorde, y más sensata. Y va German con una bocina dando una patada espartana a la puerta, dejándola con las bisagras con la soportaban medio descuajadas.

-¡Despertad ya pequeños bastardos!-

Ludwig se levanto asustado al oír el escándalo que el albino había montado. Se cayó de culo al suelo gritando, mientras el polluelo piaba a su alrededor preocupado y Blackie trataba de ladrar sin resultados. Ambos, acojonados de la mirada de su padre, cerraron la puerta y buscaron desesperados los uniformes para quitarse la ropa, y colocárselos lo más rápido, para luego presentarse al saludo de 'Sentimos la tardanza' _'Por favor no nos mates' 'Cállate Gil'_.  
-Me alegra ver que sabéis el protocolo del novato, y que tenéis respeto. Llevareis este horario durante dos semanas, y luego os pasaré con los experimentados. Hablé con Brittany, y me dijo que escapabais muy rápido de ella, así que no os será ningún problema recorrer tres kilómetros –Hubo un breve silencio, que les hizo reflexionar-_Scheisse_\- El adulto no parecía mentirles, y de todos modos si lo hiciera, ¿Qué ganaría con eso?  
Los tres andaban a paso firme, ligero a través del campamento mientras Berlitz los acompañaba. La mayoría de grupos cantarían un himno del que seguramente, si lo escuchaban de nuevo, cogían tierra y se la ponían en los oídos. Pero ellos hablaban de lo que había pasado en su ausencia, las peripecias de los hermanos, los dolores de cabeza del padre, y las festividades.

El aire frío del mar del norte les hacia la travesía en un tanto más agradable. Era difícil pensar que estaban en guerra, y que las principales motivaciones de los países africanos fueran el ser ignorados hasta que un país importante se ve afectado. Otra era que Rusia al adentrarse en el conflicto, ofreció protección a los países a cambio de mano de obra barata y eficiente, cosa que enfureció a los países latinos. Uno de los principales apoyos de Rusia fue el gobierno Austro-Húngaro, que intentó entre ofensiva y negativa convencer al resto de Europa para, que se uniera. De repente, un conflicto diplomático que empezó por la desatención del continente africano termino como una guerra de potencias. Muchos ciudadanos pensaron que esta guerra era una pérdida de tiempo, que querían gastar el dinero para demostrar que son fuertes; otros simplemente pensaban que para el avance de la sociedad era necesaria una guerra y que los hechos eran imprescindibles, cualquier sacrificio valdría. Y luego la gente como German, simplemente acataba ordenes de los superiores, sin tener una opinión general, la más frecuente era que había otras maneras de hacer frente a este conflicto, y que la población no debía sufrir, debía ser protegida. Este tipo de pensamientos hicieron que la mayoría de gente que se preocupaba de su familia, o eran demasiado patriotas, se alistaran, haciendo crecer el número de muertes. No les daban tiempo a ser instruidos correctamente, y eran muy tercos, así que les enviaban a la batalla a su suerte.

De repente, los pensamientos de Ludwig se vieron interrumpidos por un '_Buenas noches, general Beilschmidt_'. Los hermanos se quedaron esperando aturdidos mientras veían a su padre acercarse a un chaval tiritando con el pelo rubio ceniza. Llevaba el mismo uniforme, solo que osaba usar unas botas platinas y una bufanda de colores fluorescentes.  
-Excusez-Moi, Général, pero ha llegado un mensaje de Lazio, Italia. Decía que era urgente- Las palabras se le atragantaban, y se le notaba el acento francés a borbotones.- Ahora respondo, pero antes, necesito que te quedes con estos cazurros.-Señalaba a los teutónicos- Sobre todo a Gilbert- Tras unas indicaciones de donde estaba el mensaje, German apresuro sus pasos, si mandaban un mensaje por la madrugada, y con urgencia, debía ser importante. Los tres jóvenes se incomodaban ante la presencia de los otros-Errgh, tres bien. Como veo que nos vamos a ninguna parte así, me presentare. Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, soy el mensajero y pinche de cocina a tiempo parcial.-  
-Nosotros somos Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt, somos nuevos aquí- murmuró el blancuzco. El frio se acentuaba en la noche, y lo único que les dejaba ver al otro eran las farolas. Pudieron apreciar que él tenía el pelo largo y estiloso.

-Ohh, espera… ¿Beilschmidt?- La sorpresa se cernió sobre el gabacho. Mientras Ludwig enfrentaba cara a cara al franchute, Gilbert estaba haciendo como que fumaba con el vaho y riéndose cual imbécil- Espero que no sea sorpresa, somos familia-.-Tranquilo, mon ami, eres calcado al general, excepto tu hermano. Es difícil encontrar alguien que esconda tan bien una revista porno- Francis rio sensualmente al decir la última frase, lo que capto la atención del albino- Woahh, espera, WAS!? ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?- El ojirojo radiaba nerviosismo- Instinto francés, supongo. Aunque deberías echar un vistazo a mi colección. ¡Tus chicas de oktoberfest no son nada comparado con mis lolitas!-¿¡A si!? ¡Ya lo veremos, Französisch pervers!-

Ludwig se cagaba en sus muertos. Normalmente tenían pocos amigos, pero las alianzas fuertes de su hermano empezaban con una pelea, como por ejemplo su primo Allistor. Ambos eran capaces de acabar las existencias de un bodegón y acabar con fuerzas para bailar en la plaza desnudos sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados por más de un guardia. Por eso, temía por su integridad, y por el hígado de su hermano. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que si unían sus fuerzas, serian capaces de doblegar al campamento, más si estaban borrachos.  
**-** ¡Chaval, te dije que vigilaras a Gilbert, no que le influenciaras!  
**-**Lo siento, général, pero el chaval es entretenido…  
**-**Con tu historial y mi hijo, siento que seriáis un infierno. Menos mal que no existe un tercero. Ahora regresa.**-**  
Con esta orden, Francis se fue a su guardia, a poder reunirse con el calor que las paredes le tenían preparado y el dulce néctar, hijo de la noche, amante de los desvelados, el café. Fuera del edificio, el contraste era increíble. Era como si estuvieras en paños menores en Finlandia. Los hermanos intentaban atender a las palabras, asintiendo de vez en cuando para que no les regañara- ¿Me estáis escuchando?- Ambos tenían la mirada vacía, mientras sentían como la sangre abandonaba sus dedos. A pesar de que durmieron como un gato, quince horas seguidas, estaban cansados. Ese era su tope.- Vati, tengo frío, gilbird tiene frío, y aunque el orgullo de mein bruder no lo admita, el también tiene frío. Y sueño.- El veterano asintió. Se prometió a si mismo que no los forzaría tanto, sin embargo, los tenia al extremo. Empezaba a entender el porqué de que al entrar a algún sitio, escuchaba la palabra tirano. Entendía el porqué muchos decían que estaban agotados física/psíquicamente, que no podían con su alma. Un ejército es una gran unidad integrada por varios cuerpos así como unidades homogéneas y servicios; hubiera sido mejor idea respetar el significado original.- Os acompañare a vuestra alcoba. A parte de los entrenamientos nocturnos, tendréis otras tareas. Desde el amanecer hasta la comida, Gilbert, vas a ayudar a Francis con la mensajería, mientras, Ludwig, serás mi secretario personal. Si tú y Francis hacéis una buena, ya os caerá una reprimenda, y, Ludwie, confío en que como eres más serio que tu hermano, sabrás arreglártelas perfectamente.- Dicho esto, salieron corriendo hacia el edificio a la vez, bajo la mirada gélida de su padre, sonreía tímidamente- _¿Es esto lo que me he perdido durante tanto tiempo?_

* * *

**Hmp! ¿Si en este capitulo se ablanda German, que pasará en el siguiente? Pues nada. El dia a dia**

**Traducciones:  
Scheisse - Mierda  
Excusez-Moi, Général- Perdóneme, General  
Très bien- Muy bien  
Mon ami-Amigo mio  
Was- Qué  
Französisch pervers- Francés perverso  
Mein bruder - Mi hermano**

**Errhm, chicos, ¡aun espero reviews! Es triste ver como la gente mira tu fanfic, pero ni un review. Ademas, solo ha habido un fav y follow. _Por cada review, añadire mas peripecias a los teutonicos. Tschüss!_**


	5. 5- Rutina

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Con esto del nuevo mes, y de que se acabe a mitad de semana me mareé ¿Sabéis? Por lo que me alegro de actualizarlo.**

**Disclaimer : Sigo sin ser asombrosamente genial como para que me pertenezca hetalia, sobre todo por que tendria que negociar con Himaruya y no se como es.**

* * *

Sus cuerpos estaban, o más bien, se sentían masacrados. Toda la espalda, desde los omoplatos a los dorsales, pedía descanso, un masaje, algo blandito. Técnicamente, habían dormido toda la tarde y noche, por lo que necesitaban descansar. Pero el cansancio del entrenamiento les obligó contra su voluntad a dormir, en el frio invierno del norte germano, desde las una de la madrugada a las cinco. Después de haber salido corriendo con la afirmativa de su progenitor, estaban corriendo las escaleras, a través del pasillo, quitándose la ropa, tirándola al aire, y recogiéndola con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, abrieron la puerta. Ludwig cogió una pila de cojines y los dejó caer como pétalos sobre la cama, para después tirarse sobre ellos recreando el salto de ángel. Gilbert simplemente se limitó a coger los cojines saltar a la cama, coger la manta al vuelo, girarse sobre esta y acabar pareciendo makizushi. Y ambos se durmieron dejando descansar a su dolorido cuerpo, y teniendo en mente que se despertarían con agujetas.

-¡DESPERTAOS YA PRINCESOS!- Aaah, ¿recordáis ese tacto cariñoso de cualquier padre, la delicadeza con la que os trata? Porque yo no. De hecho, eso es lo contrario de German. Su lógica es `Con cuernos y a lo loco´. Los hermanos habían estudiado su reacción para este tipo de ocasiones y ya sabían qué hacer. Gilbert simplemente hizo la croqueta y se tiro de la coma, levantó el torso y fue dando saltitos hasta donde se encontraba el uniforme. Ludwig hizo uso de su flexibilidad para coger el uniforme sin salir de su refugio, y magistralmente, se lo colocó debajo de la manta, para luego salir y no sentir el frío de la mañana. Frío de la mañana, frío…más bien templado, pero algo de fresco ¿Qué hora era? El blancuzco se dio cuenta de las palabras de su padre _''Desde el amanecer hasta la comida''  
_\- Vati, siento molestar tu mal humor de perros mañanero, y tal, pero, ¿No teníamos que empezar las tareas al amanecer?  
-Me confundí de término, Gilbie. Empezáis a las nueve de la mañana y termináis a las dos. Coméis, ayudáis con la organización y os vais a dormir. Ahora ve al edificio M.  
-Soy demasiado asombroso como para saber dónde está. Explícate  
-¿Sabes dónde se fue Francis?  
-Sí.  
-Allí.

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gilbert corría entre los soldados que iban marchando a ritmo de una cancioncilla obscena, de los que se encargaban de las provisiones, y de los que llegaban de otras bases improvisadas como por ejemplo; Metz, Lieja, Poznan, etc. Incluso recibió una llamada de atención del ermitaño social (Unabaladesufusilfavorito), que iba acompañado de una chica calcada a él, solo que llevaba dos trenzas cayendo por sus hombros y pidiendo a su hermano un poco de paciencia. A los pocos minutos, llegó al edificio. En la parte sureste, había un boquete enorme, de medio metro, arreglado con madera, para que pareciera un cuadrado. En un cartel ponía 'ARMArio', y en el fondo se veían un montón de fusiles, escopetas, revólveres, subfusiles, ametralladoras ligeras y pesadas, y una alabarda guardada cuidadamente en una urna de cristal, más un folio pegado con letras rojas diciendo 'Propiedad de Isabel'. A saber quién era. Meh, ya preguntaría luego. Al lado de la ventana al cielo suizo, se encontraba una puerta de madera de cerezo, entreabierta. El ojirojo decidió entrar, y si se equivocaba, iría a hacer el vago.

Con paso precavido, se adentró hacia la estancia. Se dio cuenta de que en el pasillo, a la derecha de la puerta que daba a una especie de despacho, había un regulador de luminosidad y una ruleta abajo, con unos cuantos colores. Esto llamó la atención del alemán que decidió juguetear con la ruleta y el moderador de luz. Pena que Gilbird tuviera que quedarse en su habitación, el disfrutaría de esto tanto como el.

-Sacre Bleue! ¿Quién ha transformado mi precioso lugar de trabajo en una discoteca rosa?  
\- ¡Gabacho rarito!  
\- ¡Alemán egocéntrico! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vas a admitir que mis revistas son mejores?  
-Más quisieras. Tengo que trabajar contigo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El galo literalmente, luchaba contra las fuerzas de su yo interior para no sacar la radio, el tequila y el porno; y el germano no se decantaba entre proponer correr desnudos por el campamento o sacar un kilo de panchitos que había conseguido esconder en las aduanas de los países que había cruzado para estar allí. El ambiente se vació con una facilidad increíble.**-** Gott, no soy imbécil, ¿Qué hay que hacer?**-**  
El francés se sorprendió de la pregunta. Pensaba que Gilbert era un poco más… como decirlo, más, narcisista, egocéntrico, pasota, vago, despreocupado, el demonio en sí.  
**-**Nada en especial, mona mi, simplemente hay que esperar a que envíen un, mensaje, órdenes, actualizaciones de la guerra, y enviárselas a la persona adecuada. A las doce, dejo desatendido el puesto de mensajería para ayudar en la cocina, supongo que sabes cómo utilizar la radio al menos para sustituirme, ¿No?-  
-Ni idea  
-Ven aquí, y deja te enseñe.

Tras unos diez minutos de básicamente '_Esto se hace así' '¿Seguro? Porque creo que es así' 'Non, ¡si haces eso, activaras otra cosa!'_. Cuando el albino supo todos los módulos de actuación, protocolos y papeles que hacer, se relajaron un poco, y esperaron unos veinte minutos. Gilbert había sacado una bolsa de panchitos de dios sabe dónde, mientras Francis canturreaba una canción, que según avanzaba la manecilla del reloj, se le hacía insoportable. Pero gracias a dios terminó de tararear…y empezó a cantar otra canción. ¿Cerca había visto un montón de armas, no? Podría suicidarse.

Je veux d´l´amour, d´la joie, de la benne humeur,  
ce n´est pas votre argent qui f´ra mon bonheur  
moi j´veux crever la main sur le coer,  
allons ansemble découvrir ma leberté  
oubliez donc tout vos chichés bienvenue dans ma réalité

De lo poco que sabía Gilbert sobre francés, entendió bastante bien el texto, a pesar de que en el colegio era capaz de sacar un menos cinco. La mirada roja de Gilbert se cernió sobre el gabacho. Quizá nunca se paró a escanearlo, si es que se decía así. Su pelo era largo, caía lisamente hasta los hombros y a partir de ahí, empezaba a rizarse. Era un color rubio ceniza, y sus ojos eran azules aguamar, algo blanquecinos. Y siguiendo a susegundo cerebro va y se le ocurre.  
-¿Eres gay?  
-Puedo ser lo que tú quieras que sea, Monsieur Gil.  
-Vale, entonces lo eres  
-No, non, mon mi. Soy trece

_'¿Trece? ¿Qué quiere decir con trece? Espera, si juntas el uno y el tres te da una B… Sí, tiene sentido. '  
_-Entonces te gustan ambos lados  
-Oui  
-¿Eso significa que me encuentras atractivo?  
-Gil, apenas nos conocemos, y valoro tu amistad, tengo que decir que no  
-Aah, vale… ¡Un momento! ¿¡Por qué no me encuentras atractivo!? ¿Qué tengo de malo? ¡Pero si soy asombroso!

Ludwig contaba las horas para poder salir de ese despacho que parecía ser un revuelo de gaviotas alrededor de una patata frita. La gente entraba y salía, dejando papeles y llevándoselos, lo que le dejaba la cabeza revuelta. Lo peor era que intentaba administrar todos los documentos, y cada vez que alguien se llevaba por lo que fueran unos míseros papeles, terminaba reorganizando la mayor parte. El general Beilschmidt solo veía expectante como su hijo se volvía loco cada vez que alguien venia. Ciertamente, a él solo le necesitaba de secretario, pero tal vez el titulo de becario le encajaba más.

Los papeles que le llegaban sobre la evolución de la guerra eran de una semana atrasados. En el frente eslovaco había numerosas bajas solo porque un grupo de radicales había decidido cerrar los puestos fronterizos e ignorar los gritos de auxilio que su gente chillaba. Y solo quería que la cruz roja entrara a encargarse de la gente herida, pero no había manera de lidiar con los rebeldes, por lo que tendrían que lanzar una contraofensiva para reducirles, y luego, llevar ayuda por medio aéreo, pero claro ¿Cómo se libraban de los ataques? Europa estaba hecha un caos. Que alguien me responda. ¿Es qué ha existido más de un siglo de paz? Obviamente no. También recibía noticias de que en España las multitudes se habían dividido en dos bandos: Uno apoyando a Br'ansk y otro a Zúrich. Nada alentador. Y para colmo, las ciudades de Augsburg, Plauen y Reutlingenabían recibido ataques austriacos y las gentes desamparadas se estaban movilizando hacía el norte para buscar ayuda sanitaria, hospitalidad, y ayuda, pues perdieron a sus familias. Le había llegado un documento en el que niños de familias desaparecidas o huérfanos vendrían aquí para su protección, y que, después de ver como sus hijos habían cambiado sin él, decidió firmarlo dando autorización para su traslado aquí. Necesitarían apoyo moral para asimilar lo sucedido. Y ahora mismo solo deseaba que el permiso de una soldado terminara para poder informarla. ¿Su nombre? Isabel Fernández Carriedo. Esa chica había demostrado ser las dos caras de una moneda. Por una parte era dulce, compasiva, despistada y amable con todo el mundo, pero si le dabas un arma, se convertía en el demonio. A él le gustaría ascenderla, pero eso significaría quedarse sin un as bajo la manga.

De repente, mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de quela gente había dejado de venir, Ludwig estaba bebiendo agua. Y oyó risas, gritos y apuestas. Salió corriendo y entre un circulo de soldados se encontraban tres personas. Francis gritaba por su vida mientras se agarraba a Gilbert con locura, mientras este estaba intentando no matarse. ¿Qué era lo especial? Que estaban subidos encima de un toro. Y mientras, una tercera figura se imponía delante del toro, acariciándole el morro. Hablando del rey de roma, era Isabel.

* * *

**Creo que voy a tener que dejar de hacer las traducciones por que se van a repetir seguro. Además, soy vaga.¿Y que es esto? Por fin me decidí a introducir a nuestra querida España. Me sentí un pelín imbécil al decir heterotalia y posibilidad de nyospain, pero, ¿que pasaría con Bélgica? También podría emparejar a Romano con Bélgica, pero es mejor España.**

**Tifu Firelass: **_Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi Fic. Quiero decir, heterotalia está bien, ¿No? Porque los demás fics parecen ser la misma historia. Y con las letras rebeldes...Algunas palabras las conozco de cabeza y las escribo como creo que son y otras, básicamente, como el portátil en el que escribo es viejo, algunas teclas están duras y es difícil_

**Creo que este capitulo es con diferencia mas largo que los demás, me cuesta escurrirme tanto como para sacar tan buen material... Y son las dos y veinticinco de la mañana...hahaha...Reviews y eso...  
Tschüss!**


	6. 6- Isabel

**Sé que tuve que actualizar el fanfic el sábado, pero la pereza es la madre de todos los pecados, y como madre hay que respetarla.**

**Disclaimer : Sigo sin ser suficientemente asombrosa como para ser Himaruya-san**

* * *

La ira de German se tenía que medir con la escala de Richter, exactamente de 10,0+. Sí nunca lo habían registrado, que estudien al general. ¿Qué cojones hacían esos batracios subidos a un toro? ¿Por qué no le habían informado de que Isabel volvía hoy? ¿Desde cuándo su autoridad se ignora? Era raro. Digamos que la española radiaba un aura de felicidad que chocaba contra sus ondas de ira. Muchos de los militares se reían de la escena, o se ocultaban para no sufrir repercusiones.

-¡Isa, mon amour, bájame de aquí por favor!  
-¡MEIN GOTT! ¿¡Tú eres la chica de la alabarda!?  
-Ah, no es culpa mía que rompetechos os haya subido encima de él. Además, le caéis bien…  
-¡Chica tomate! ¡Piensa que si me matas, mi bruder se quedará sin una asombrosa figura fraternal y mi vati descargará su furia en ti! ¡AHORA SÁLVAME!  
-No sé quien es tu familia, pero me niego a tener una víctima que no sea enemiga.

Ni idea de cómo lo hizo, pero bajo a Francis y a Gilbert del toro, indicándole a este de que se dirija a los establos. La muchedumbre se deshizo de forma inmediata, a agrado de Ludwig, que venía corriendo detrás de su padre. No le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención, sobre todo cuando se hermano hacía cosas 'bochornosas' y 'desagradables' así que dio gracias. Apenas eran las diez de la mañana, y todo se había puesto patas arriba. Había unos pocos curiosos que miraban a través de las ventanas para ver lo que iba a pasar. Cabe decir que aquel pueblecito medio destrozado y abandonado tenía una plaza, varias casas destrozadas y unos cuantos albergues. También había una panadería que milagrosamente, conservaba la cocina, pero tenía el recibidor destrozado. Una verdadera lástima, si soy sincera. ¿Por qué estoy describiendo el pueblo? No lo sé. Pero Francis agarró a Gilbert del brazo para salir corriendo al 'increíble edificio M', nombre dado por Gil, pero básicamente, era el departamento de mensajería.  
-Isabel, dime ¿Por qué no avisaste de que volverías hoy?  
-Lo siento mucho general, pero el problema es que unos soldados de la zona me dijeron que tenía que volver de inmediato. Pero antes de eso, tuve que viajar a la base naval de Cartagena para poder comunicarme con una zona militar de Francia que no me acuerdo como se llamaba. El caso es que me dijeron que me necesitaban en el frente. Por cierto, general. ¿Sabía que la mitad de mi familia me ha dado la espalda? Los únicos que me han apoyado han sido mi hermano Paulo y mis primos que viven en latino América. Duele, ¿verdad?  
-Mein gott, no necesitaba que me contarás la biblia en pastas. De todos modos, me enteré de lo que ha pasado en tu nación. Sé que no saldremos bien de esta, pero algo se podrá hacer.  
-¡Vaya general, no sabía que usted era optimista!  
-¿Puedo saber que percepción tienes tu de mí?  
\- ¡Una muy oscura, señor!  
-Estoy empezando a creer en los estereotipos españoles…

Con una conversación de media hora o así que no voy a escribir, fueron al despacho, con paso ligero, seguidos por la atenta mirada de Ludwig. ¿Quién era? No lo sabía ¿De qué conocía a su padre? Ya lo averiguará. Como secretario tenía la ventaja de estar al lado de su padre todo el rato, y eso conllevaba saber sus asuntos. Se sentía rastrero al espiarle, pero qué más daba. Tenía derecho a saber. O quizá no. Su mente estaba hecha un caos. Sabía lo que era moralmente correcto, pero su hermano le confundía muchas veces, anteponiendo sus deseos a lo que está bien.

Ludwig adelantó el pasó, pues su padre y la española, habían girado por una calle y el no recordaba demasiado bien donde estaba su edificio. No tenía tan buena memoria como el albino, eso seguro. El blancuzco había usado muchas palabras que le habían dicho en su contra para salir victorioso. Una virtud heredada del general Beilchsmidt. El hermano mayor heredaba el carisma y a él le tocaba la responsabilidad. Triste. Recordad niños, nunca penséis mientras camináis por que si no, os daréis un ostión como el que se acaba de dar Ludwig en la fachada del edificio en el que duerme. Tiene la frente roja y todo, menos mal que se la cubre el flequillo.

Ludwig se adentró corriendo al edificio, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, derrapando al llegar al último y corrió hasta el despacho de su padre. Pensaba que a su padre era más de intimidad, pero se dejó la puerta abierta de par en par. Oyó unos golpecitos suaves, que más bien parecía que alguien tocaba algo con el dedo muy rápidamente. Después sintió una ligera presión en el zapato, seguido de una especie de raro balbuceo. Miró abajo y descubrió a Blackie intentando alegrarle. El rubio sonrió tiernamente, cogió al cachorro en brazos y se dirigió a la pequeña reunión.

-…Y eso es todo lo que pasó en tu ausencia  
-Demasiado trágico para mi gusto… ¡Ay dios mío! ¿Es eso un perro? ¡Me encantan los perros! ¿Puedo cogerlo?  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí puedes…  
-¡Gracias! De pequeña solía tener uno en mi pueblo, ¿Conoces Huetos? Pues allí.  
-Ludwig, puedes sentarte.  
-Te pareces mucho al general…  
-Es mi hijo

-… ¿Estás bien?  
\- NO SABÍA QUE EL GENERAL TENÍA VIDA SEXUAL  
-Isabel, Sie werden ein Idiot!  
\- Por favor, señorita, me da vergüenza ajena  
-¡Pareces su clon! Ahahah… ¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente? La tienes roja como un tomate  
-Me di un golpe contra la fachada  
-Seguramente fue la nieve  
-Si, algo así -'_'De hecho es que no estaba mirando a donde iba''-_

Esa chica le sacaba de quicio. Apenas la había conocido y ya le estaba tocando las narices más que su primo Arthur, y todos sabemos que Arthur es el rey de los Tsunderes. Dios nos salve si se junta con Francis y Gilbert. No, no lo hará, ella tiene cabeza, sentido común…oh espera, había traído un JODIDO TORO, ¿Estaba seguro de que esa chica tiene sentido común? Era adorable sí, pero ni siquiera se había molestado en estudiarla. No sabía si considerarla una amiga o un enemigo. Tenía un flequillo entornado a la derecha, que le llegaba debajo de la oreja; y una trenza que lo separaba de una gran melena que caía onduladamente hasta debajo de los omoplatos. Vestía un uniforme color crema, una falda del mismo color, y un lazo rojo en el cuello. Su piel no era tan blanca como los del norte, pero tampoco era de chocolate. Era una tostada. Blanca por los lados, dorada por el centro [Algoasí]. Combinación extraña.  
\- Y… ¿Cómo se llamaba el espía que está secuestrado en la Republica Checa?  
\- Sakura Honda, creo…  
-¿La fan del yaoi?  
-Posiblemente  
-¿Cómo la capturaron? Es bastante silenciosa, y no hablaría tan fácilmente.  
\- Unos xenófobos la cogieron por tener rasgos asiáticos, y la sobornaron con esos comics tan raros que tenéis los jóvenes, así que confesó y nos avisaron para tener una recompensa.  
-¿Doujinshis?  
-Sí, eso...

''_¿Qué estará haciendo Gilbert ahora mismo?_''Pensó Ludwig

Llegaron a la sala de comunicaciones con el corazón en la mano de tanto correr. Francis se tiró a una butaca que estaba colocada delante de la radio, cayéndose limpiamente, mientras mordía un pañuelo. Gilbert prefirió tirarse al suelo, dulce suelo, fresquito, que apaciguara el calor que su cara emitía.  
-¿Quieres que saque tequila, porno, y ponga música en la radio?  
-Si me dejas estar desnudo con panchitos.  
-¿Trato?  
-Trato.

Mientras el francés ponía en una radio de My Little Pony [Él nunca usaría la oficial para tal uso] una emisora que diera buena música, el ojirojo se iba quitando la ropa de manera torpe, dejándose los calzoncillos. De todos modos, todo el mundo sabe que si te quedas desnudo delante de un francés, su vena pervertida le obligaría a hacerte 'cosas'. Cuando el galo terminó de sintonizar una emisora alemana de música, cogió magistralmente su ropa y se la quito de manera rápida y eficiente, dejando ver una rosa que tapaba su hombría.

-¿Por qué no llevas ropa interior?  
-Esta es mi ropa interior. Una rosa, tengo más libertad en las piernas y encima huele bien.  
-Eww. ¿Y nadie se ha dado? ¿Y si se dieron cuenta, no te dijeron nada? ¡Qué cojones! ¡Huele a basura perfumada!  
-Mon ami, no te quejes y toma bebida. Y que no has olido a Davie, que si no me aclamarías.  
-¿Quién es Davie?  
-Me dijeron que es el chico que lanzo una bolsa sin querer a Vash mientras te escoltaba junto a tu hermano.  
-Aaahh…  
-He traído empanadillas ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta?

Ambos chicos miraron a la puerta sorprendidos, uno en todo su esplendor con las manos en forma de jarra, y el otro con calzoncillos que decían 'Ich bin sexy und ich weiß es' en blanco y negro. Isabel estaba jugueteando con las luces mientras tenía una caja bastante grande a los pies [Seguramente no quería que se le cayera la comida]. Después de que el gabacho diera su afirmativa, Isabel cogió las empanadillas y las dejó al lado de la radio de My Little Pony , y se desvistió, dejando ver ropa interior de una pieza. Básicamente, parecía una especie de corsé cosido a esas bragas antiguas. Sí la prenda tuviera otro acabado, parecería un bañador.

-¿Así que tu eres la dueña de la alabarda?  
-Sip  
-No la has visto en batalla, non?  
-Eeeh, nein  
-Deberías  
-¿Es que nunca te cambias la rosa, Francis? Deberías lavarla, me fui hace un mes, y la sigues llevando  
-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwww  
-Tengo otras rosas de más colores, pero esta me favorece más  
-Mein freund, eres…eres….¡ESO ES ASQUEROSO!  
-Hohohohohohohohohon… ¿Vosotros creéis?  
-SÍ-respondieron al unísono  
-Mon dieu!-Musitó mientras mordía un pañuelo que dios sabe de dónde se lo ha sacado  
-Esto…Gil, me fui de Cartagena sin despedirme de mis padres, ¿me dejas tu móvil?  
-Claro  
-… ¿Qué es esto? Me suena haber visto a esta chica en las revistas de Francis…  
-…SCHEISSE!¡EL PORNO!

Y así es como el Bad Touch Trio nació…

* * *

**En honor a Ibañez, decidí llamar al torito Rompetechos. Curioso,¿No? Y añadí a Nyo!Japón**  
**Reviews :**  
**Tifu Firelass : **El guión largo ayuda, sí, pero a veces me quedo sin temas de conversación y tengo que recurrir a hacer gilipolleces con mi hermano para que salga la inspiración  
**AndreaNozomiChan:** ¡Me encanta que a ti te encante! Y creo que me voy a anotar el dicho. Por que mi padre fue marín. Y ahora lo entiendo todo...  
**¡Añadí mi ciudad natal! ¡La historia tomara forma seguramente en el siguiente episodio! ¡Tengo una hamster llamado Ivanov al que le gustan los reviews! Tschuss!**


	7. 7- Misión

**Siento decirlo, pero he echo un salto temporal grande como el EGO DE SURCOREA...Sí. Espero que os guste, y antes de que digais nada, explicare algunas cosas abajo**

**Disclaimer : Ya lo sabeis, para que...**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la llegada de los hermanos, literalmente dos. Tras cumplir el itinerario programado por su padre, pasaron al horario normal, el planeado para cualquier soldado que se preciara allí. Empezaron a comprender el por qué de algunos asuntos. Como por ejemplo, porque Vash era tan sobreprotector con Lily, el instinto asesino que tenía Isabel con la alabarda, o, aquella llamada que recibieron de Lazio. Pensaron que era un avance de guerra y no necesitaban saber. ¿Pero dónde estaba Lazio? En Italia ¿Italia no era neutral? Exacto. Y eso les trastocó. Italia estaba bien protegida. El gobierno incluso llamó a la mafia para evitar ataques. Y recordaron lo que paso en la madrugada de diciembre.

_-Excusez-Moi, Général, pero ha llegado un mensaje de Lazio, Italia. Decía que era urgente- Las palabras se le atragantaban, y se le notaba el acento francés a borbotones.- Ahora respondo, pero antes, necesito que te quedes con estos cazurros.-Señalaba a los teutónicos-_

Sí, lo recordaban bien. En estos momentos, cualquier mención a la región les recordaba la escena. Incluso a aquellos que no estuvieron allí, pero lo imaginaban. Se respiraban los nervios. Quizá, y solo quizá, alguien rezó para que solo sea una llamada de broma. Pero no, no lo era. Muchos iban a ver a los chiquillos refugiados, para tranquilizarse, reírse un poco, o contarles historias. Dicen que la sonrisa de un niño es lo más agradable que puedes ver. Eso, o que cuando dios cierra una puerta, la cierra tan fuerte que consigue abrir una ventana. Todos pensaban que si Italia estaba siendo invadida, la guerra se extendería, y se estaban cansando de luchar. Ambos bandos. La guerra costaba mucho dinero, y vidas. Lo habían aprendido hace bastante tiempo. ¿Y a quien le importa? El orgullo y los ideales predominan en las mentes de cualquier persona. Y ellos querían creer que era una pesadilla de la que podían despertar si rezaban lo suficiente. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Sí nadie les iba a escuchar! Nadie hacia amago de querer cambiar, para que seguir…

Gilbert se estaba cansando. No había suficiente tequila, empanadillas, panchitos y radios de MLP para hacerle cambiar de idea. Su asombrosidad necesitaba más. MUCHO más. Pero las putadas lo recompensaban. Tintar el uniforme del general Beilschmidt a rosa, aprovechar el frio para mojar con una manguera la calle para que luego se congele y se resbalen, coger a Lily diciendo que ha encontrado al santo [adorable] grial, meterse en la habitación de Alfred mientras este esté fuera para ordenarlo todo y ver cómo le da un infarto al ver que alguien destrozó su 'Caos organizado' y quemó todos sus comics Marvel. La semana perfecta, sin duda. Si no se hubiera olvidado el móvil, estaría en el cielo. Pero tenía un ordenador, lo cual ayudaba a buscar el retrato francés de la chica de titanic.

-THE HERO IS HERE!  
-¡POR FAVOR TEN CUIDADO ALFRED-SAN!

Ale, adiós a la tranquilidad. German no esperaba que viniera Alfred, dado que le tenían marcado como D.E.C. y Sakura estaba secuestrada en la Republica Checa. Quizás ellos supieran las revueltas en Eslovaquia. Tenían que saber, o al menos, poder aconsejar a German. Estaba sin ideas, sin tácticas nuevas, el enemigo sabía todos sus movimientos, y les neutralizaba antes de poder dar un paso. Un pelín desalentador, pero con suerte lo lograrían. Si, eso es. Necesitaban suerte. Mucha suerte, y probabilidad.

-No esperaba veros por aquí ¿Qué pasó?  
\- Un tío raro con el pelo largo un castaño me llevó hasta un sitio todavía aun más raro y rosa, donde reconocí al príncipe ese tan raro polaco, que según el tenia que avisar a un tal Ivan para que me lleven a otro sitio, pero como buen Hero que soy, me escapé. Y rescaté a Sakura. I AM INVICIBLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!  
-Arigatogozaimasu, Alfred kun, pero no es tan épico como dices  
-¿Huh? Vosotros dos, ¿Qué lleváis entre manos?  
-Se perdió cerca de donde me tenían, preguntando por un McDonalds. Me vio, hizo un placaje a los guardias, y me recogió.  
-AND I KISSED HER! DURUFUU-  
-ALFRED-KUN, SHINAI!

Quizá se les había ido la olla después de estar tanto tiempo fuera, pero que se le va a hacer. Todo el mundo tiene necesidades ¿Eso era una necesidad? No, no lo era ¿Por qué-? Ni idea. La cuestión es que Gilbert se había enterado de que esos dos habían venido, pero no podía salir, porque estaba en la sala de comunicaciones. Lo peor es que no podía salir a grabarlo con la tableta de Francis, porque el menda aprovechaba cuando el albino estaba para ponerse el antifaz y hacer una siesta recuperadora de belleza. Genial. De repente la radio empezó a sonar.

-Llegando a la región de Nordrhein-Westfalen. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?  
-Con Gilbert Beilschmidt. Uhm, por favor identifíquese  
-¡El bambino albino! Ahaha, Soy Augusto Vargas. Estamos a una hora de Leverkusen, llegaremos pronto ¿Puedes avisarle? Ya sabes, a German… Grazie!  
-Ahora voy, herr  
-Ciaooo!

Augusto Vargas. Wow, Italiano, y encima su… ehm, voz tenía un poco de pluma. Nada de qué preocuparse. Pero necesitaba despertar a Francis para poder avisar a su padre. Obviamente el gabacho no se dejaría despertar por las buenas pero…A lo mejor… Sí

\- [Sarcásticamente] Ohhhh vaya, ¿Debería ponerme rosa con marrón? Lo haré  
-MON DIEU, NO LO HAGAS. NO COMBINA PARA NADA, EL NEGRO Y EL AZUL ES MEJOR. USALOS  
-Que rápido te has despertado, eh, ¿Cabroncete?  
-Dime lo que quieres  
\- Han llamado por radio y necesito avisar a mi padre. Quédate aquí por si vuelven a llamar  
-¿Ehh? Ah, sí…

Y corrió. Corrió tanto como sus piernas asombrosas le dejaban, deslizándose en el hielo que dejo en la calle, esquivando las balas de Vash, o el increíble aroma de Davie, y juraría que vio a Sakura y a Alfred besándose, pero como no tiene tiempo, lo comprobaría después. Y llego a su edificio, subiendo las escaleras a toda leche. Había un montón de gente entrando y saliendo, mas también vio a su hermano estresado como nunca. Y sin que él lo consiguiera, ¿Cómo se han atrevido? El es asombroso.

-Vati!  
-Dime  
-Ha llamado un tal Augusto Vargas  
-… ¿Me quería acosar?  
-No, pero dijo que estaba a una hora, seguramente menos de llegar a Leverkusen.  
-Scheisse! ¡Demasiado pronto!  
\- ¿Qué hacemos?  
\- Tú nada, yo todo. Vete y no molestes. Me encargaré…  
-Ja, vati

Si Ludwig sabía algo bien, es que si su padre dice que se encargará él de todo, es que miente. Y que seguramente tendrá dolor de cabeza. En cuanto el blancuzco salió de la habitación, su padre estuvo escribiendo una lista de las cosas que hay que preparar. Y era larga. Bastante larga. ¿Y si su padre le ayudaba? Nope. German era demasiado cabrón.

-Ten todo esto hecho dentro de media hora

Dolor de cabeza, lo predijo. Y lo sabía. _'Padre, para que te quiero' _

_Día 31 Mes Enero Año 20XX Hora XX:XX PM_

Todo calculado. Ludwig no sabía quién era aquella persona que su padre necesitaba ayudar. No le preguntaría. Seguramente habría millones y millones de personas que el general ayudaría. Pero ha de pensar en eso todavía. Y no sabría cómo actuar ante el extraño. Eso no era normal. Antes actuaba natural ante todo el mundo, ahora lo cuestiona todo. Y hasta tiene el pelo echado hacia atrás con gomina. Aparentaba la edad de Gilbert y Gilbert aparentaba la suya. Más de una vez le habían confundido con el hermano mayor por la responsabilidad y la altura.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, ni se dio cuenta de que el invitado salió del coche blindado con un especie de clon más bajo que él con cara de 'Me tocas, te mato' que fulminó nada más salir del vehículo a los hermanos germanos, siguiendo de cerca al mayor.

-Gilbert, ¿Quiénes son?  
-Augusto Vargas, alcalde de roma y, su nieto mayor. Lo sé bruder, no son tan asombrosos como yo.  
\- Gil, ¿Cómo se llama el nieto?  
\- Lovino ¿Por qué preguntas, Isa? ¿Acaso te interesa?  
**-**E-Es adorable. He de hablar con él. Tengo que hablar con él. Con Lovino  
\- Dudo que quiera hablar con alguien. Su cara lo decía todo, y no parecía tan amigable como crees  
-Tranquilo, Ludwig. A lo mejor conmigo es amable. O tuvo un viaje muy duro. Siempre hay que buscar otras respuestas  
-Sí tu lo dices… Creo que nos llaman

Sin perder tiempo, los tres se apresuraron siguiendo al general, al alcalde y al protegido. Estaban charlando seriamente y con paso firme. Gilbert pensó que se trataba de una reunión política o algo así. Isabel pensó que el culo del pequeño italiano se veía bastante bien y que ese rulo era raro. Ludwig pensó simplemente lo peor ¿Y si les enviaban a combate? No quería ni pensarlo. Los dos adultos se encerraron en el despacho del general, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes

-Kesesesese, ¿Y eso que tu abuelo te decidió traer? Pareces cansado  
-Es que estoy cansado, Gilipollas… Yo te conozco…¡TU ME QUITABAS LA MERIENDA EN EL COLEGIO! CAZZO!  
-No me arrepentí en su momento y no me arrepiento ahora.  
-Figlio di putanna! Maldito bastardo patata albino…  
-Oye Gilbo, quizás no deberías hacerle enfadar… Como los perros, los más pequeños son los más rabiosos…  
-¡Dios mío! No sabía que había una bella en la sala. Disculpa mi lenguaje.  
-Nahh, he usado peores tacos que los tuyos en campo de batalla.  
-¿Sabéis cuánto van a tardar?  
-Tardaran lo que tengan que tardar, bastardo patata rubio

Siguieron hablando un buen rato, con risas del albino, insultos del italiano, ligoteo por parte de la española y desesperación del alemán ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Había pasado tres cuartos de hora, con tal tiempo habría dado tiempo a discutir tres temas distintos pero importantes ¿Y si es eso? Espera, ya han salido. Y Augusto se arrodilló delante de Ludwig cogiéndole de las manos

-Ludwig, te he de pedir algo muy importante que no se debe tomar a la ligera ni subestimar  
-Me tomo en serio cualquier materia, señor Vargas ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
-Quiero que vayas a Venecia a recoger a mi preciada ángel, mi nieta Felicia ¿Serás capaz?  
-Sí  
-Aquí tienes su dirección. Por cierto, tiene un problema con extraños así que también necesito que te asegures de que no se ha ido con alguien que la lastimará  
-Hijo, saldrás y llegarás a Venecia el día 7. Prepárate.

_'Dentro de una semana… Será en carnavales… y no sé cómo es físicamente la chica, pero ese nombre me suena…Según he visto mi hermano conoció a Lovino ¿La conocí yo entonces? De todos modos, estoy preparado'_

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Sí(?)  
Reviews:**

**Tifu Firelass: **Lo sabía, ¡lo estaba haciendo bien! Y creo que lo dije, pero si no lo dije, lo diré de nuevo : Me encanta que a ti te encante. Es mi pan de cada día  
**AndreaNozomiChan :** Sí, sus origenes son raros, lo sé... Y me temo que no habrá Giripan, por que desde hace unos capitulos estaba pensando en Ameripan, además de que a Grecia le veo un poco como gatosexual que solo se despertaria con un antrogato...Si, a Herakles le iria el furry...Dios

**En el siguiente capitulo ira de la búsqueda de Ludwig por Felicia, y spoiler, habrá Aqua Alta MUAHAHAHA  
****Reviews&amp;Favs&amp;Follows, los tres me gustan mucho Tschüss!**


	8. 8- Venecia

**Se me ha ido la olla escribiendo este nuevo capitulo, y dejé que las emociones me secuestraran. En este capitulo he añadido una especie de poesía que se me ocurrió en el váter mientras oía en el otro cuarto de baño a alguien ducharse. Creo que era mi hermano**

* * *

_Día 7 Mes Febrero Año 20XX Hora 10:30 AM_

Ludwig había hecho una maleta pequeña para que le cupiese todo lo necesario que seguramente necesitaría en el viaje que iba a emprender. Estuvo hablando con sus amigos, pidiendo consejos a todo el que pudiera y ha haciendo listas y horarios de lo que tendría que hacer nada más llegar a Venecia, aparte de buscar un mapa y poder encontrar la dirección en la que vivía. Increíblemente, y dada la inmadurez de Isabel, consiguió tranquilizarle. A pesar de todo, sus consejos solían funcionar bien, por lo que no la cuestionó. El problema fue que no sabía descifrar su último mensaje. Era demasiado raro, y no parecía una metáfora.

'_En medio de una tormenta no puedes volver atrás, y miles de gotas te debilitarán.  
No es necesario ser un genio para saber que  
si sigues emprendiendo el camino algo será capaz de matarte.  
Solo confía en encontrar a una flor que cuidar'_

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y empezó a prepararlo todo. Las cartas que necesitaba (Seguramente) para llegar allí. A parte de que la mitad de trayecto seria en coche y desde Lugano hasta Venecia iría en tren. El ojiazul sabe que este itinerario es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, que sería más fácil y rápido entrar por Innsbruck, pero claro, dicha ciudad se encuentra en Austria, país enemigo. No iba a cuestionárselo. De todos modos lo más duro fue las despedidas. No porque fuere triste no poder volver a verle en meses o quizás que nunca regresara (lo que le hizo plantearse a Ludwig si su padre le quería tanto como para dejarle que se perdiera en Italia sin tener remordimientos).

No, lo peor era el pollo que estaban montando por su marcha. El discurso poético de Isabel (Se le está hiendo la olla), la sensual foto de Gilbert en calzoncillos para que no olvidara su asombrosidad (¿Quién hace eso?), la ametralladora favorita de Vash para protegerse (¡Quién lo diría, tiene corazón!), un lacito de papiroflexia de Lily, una flor de loto de Sakura, una chapa con una estrella de Alfred, un condón de Francis (¿¡Qué!?), un insulto y una amenaza de parte de Lovino y el que más le extrañó. Su padre le había entregado. Lo abriría luego, si eso.

\- *snif* Mein bruder se está haciendo todo un hombre, y no ha necesitado que le haga la vida imposible para ello. ¡Francis, maricón, necesito un pañuelo, joder!  
\- Il n'ya pas, Gilbert. Los has gastado todos en los últimos diez minutos_. 'Miento, Je ne me regrette rien'  
_\- Scheisse, ¡PUES VE A BUSCAR!  
-Eres suficiente mayor para buscarte los pañuelitos tu solo, Gilbo  
\- Oye, Fran, ¿está Gil borracho?  
\- Ni idea…  
\- ¡Gilbo! ¿Estás borracho?  
-No lo sé… Pero solo sé que me acabe el alcohol… Y también el de las heridas… Esa mierda era buena.  
-WAS!? ¿¡Estabais bebiendo alcohol!? ¿¡HICE UNA JODIDA LEY SECA EN ELL CAMPAMENTO PARA QUE OS LA PASEIS POR EL FORRO!?  
\- Anda, General, no se enfade. Que aparte su hijo se marcha y hay una pequeña posibilidad de que no lo volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo. Yo creo que no es normal preocuparse por el alcool. ¿Es que quieres quitarle protagonismo a Ludwig?  
-De hecho yo no quiero protagonismo…  
-Calla, que es tu día especial.  
No, si al final le iba a entrar depresión y todo ¿Por qué tenía una familia y amigos así? Literalmente, se consideraba imbécil. Quizá tendrá tiempo para reflexionar. Todo esto mientras iba de camino a Lugano en un coche que él no podía conducir, claro, porque tenía 17 años; y sus conocidos llorando por detrás. Gracias que no había muerto, que si no…

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Tras lo que habían parecido siete horas con un margen de tres minutos, Ludwig se encontraba en un vagón del tren, que seguramente el viaje en tren serian seis horas haciendo escala en otros dos trenes, más los descansos, estaría en Venecia a las dos menos cuarto. Y no quería pensar en lo que le costaría encontrar a Felicia, porque, según le habían advertido, la chica solía tener bastante confianza con los desconocidos y era bastante probable de que la hayan engañado. Y que tenía muy buena mano con los postres, porque según le habían contado para prepararse para esta misión, llevaba haciéndolos desde que terminó tercero de primaria. Era posible que aquella chica fuera la que cantara en italiano y le diera el abrazo. Pero mientras Ludwig hurgaba en las esquinas más recónditas de su mente, empezó a ver circunstancias que por completo olvidó.

Recordaba cuando bailó con ella en el baile de invierno, o cuando la ayudó a limpiar para que no le echaran la bronca, y las tardes que pasaban juntos en el parque. Era su mejor amiga, pero sentía un cosquilleo cuando la miraba, pensaba sobre ella o hablaba con susodicha. También recordaba la conversación que tuvo con ella antes de marcharse. El prometió que le daría el regalo más importante para el que ella pudiera tener, y ella, ella le prometió que prepararía muchos postres para su regreso. El ojiazul sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Tenía pruebas de que la misma Felicia que va a buscar para llevarla con su familia ¿Se acordará de él? Quién sabe. A lo mejor sí. Pero si ella se acordaba del teutón y ha estado preparando dulces para su regreso, el tendría que darle algo de gran valor sentimental. Pero no tenía nada. Ludwig se sentía como una mierda. No puedes aparecer después de ocho años diciendo que te has acordado de todo pero que te importa un pimiento. Ludwig no es tan de _Tacto Frio,_ no como su padre. Como dicen, dale tiempo al tiempo.

De hecho, ahora que lo recuerda, no había abierto el regalo de su padre. Una caja roja atada con unos lazos negro y amarillo. A lo mejor era importante. No puedes esperarte nada coherente del viejo Beilschmidt. Con delicadeza, desenvolvió los lazos. Al abrir la caja, encontró un paño plateado envolviendo algo, que al quitar el pañuelo, se encontró con dos cruces de hierro y una nota ¿Dos cruces? ¿Por qué dos cruces? Espera, que no ha leído la nota:

_''Ludwig, sé que esto es una tontería pero escúchame bien. Tú tienes menos probabilidades de espantar a las chicas que Gilbert, así que quiero que continúes si puedes la raza Beilschmidt. No importa que la encuentres ahora, pero entrégale uno a la chica que te robe el corazón y te corresponda. Incluso existe la posibilidad de que Gilbert encuentre a alguien, pero ¿Con tal ego seria dable? Haz lo posible y consigue que este viejo chocho sea feliz.  
Saludos, German Beilschmidt''_

Bueno, ya había encontrado respuesta al regalo de Felicia. Solo podía verla feliz, con los ojitos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. No se estaba dando cuenta, pero mientras él se estaba durmiendo, sus sentimientos iban despertando. Solo podía ver las facciones de la muchacha, sus ojos ámbar, su pelo color cobrizo, su piel tan blanca como la bechamel. Y tan delicada, tan pequeña…como si estuviera hecha de mármol ¿Qué digo? ¡De porcelana! Daba gracias a que le hubieran asignado esta misión. Podría volver a ver a su preciada gema de oro. Y todo se volvió negro.

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Lo sabía. Llegó exactamente a las dos menos cuarto. Tras un viaje de diez minutos, llego a la _plaza de San Marcos_, según la nota que le dio Augusto, Felicia debía vivir en la calle Vallaresso…No…**¡EL MUY IMBECIL NO LE HABIA PUESTO NI EL EDIFICIO NI EL NUMERO! **Vamos, que va a tener que revivir las dos primeras semanas de entrenamiento. Precioso. No habían ganas. Cogió su bolsa, metió la cajita roja en un bolsillo, coloco su rifle en la espalda junto la mochila y comenzó a andar con el mapa en la mano izquierda y la dirección en la derecha. No había ni un alma en la plaza y la única iluminación que tenía era la luna y las farolas. Podía escuchar la laguna de Venecia de fondo. Era tranquilizante, siendo sinceros. Nada podía romper aquel silencio

De repente se oyó una sirena muy rara. Era muy seguida, con pequeñas variaciones, mientras se volvía más y más aguda. Era raro. Paro de sonar unos momentos y volvió a sonar, pero con más intensidad ¿De qué iba esto? Llegaba con una tranquilidad siniestra, de repente sonaba una sirena que no parecía una sirena sino un tono de móvil, y encima otaba algo raro en los pies. A Ludwig se le ocurrió la rápida idea de mirar abajo por solo un segundo. Tenía los pies mojados, sin decir de que toda la plaza se había inundado diez centímetros en una velocidad increíble. Si seguía a esta velocidad acabaría nadando en cinco minutos, y, seguramente, Felicia podría sufrir secuelas de la inundación.

Además Augusto le advirtió de que esto podría pasar, y que se vería fomentado por la luna llena, baja presión atmosférica y por el viento de mar Adriático. Se cumplían las tres condiciones. Empezó a correr, mientras el agua subía moderadamente, pero suficiente como para alarmarse. Daba gracias de que la calle estuviese tan cerca de la plaza, pero aun así era difícil avanzar. Tuvo que dar la vuelta porque no podía pasar por una zona, y tuvo que ir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Riva degli Schiavoni, porque era la única manera de llegar a la calle. Pero el agua le llegaba a las rodillas. Moverse ya era difícil de por sí, pues correr se llevaba la palma. Se supone que hay unas pasarelas subidas dos metros para que los turistas o la gente puedan pasear sin que el agua las moleste ¿Dónde estaban? En ese momento, Ludwig deseaba que los políticos no hubieran manipulados los fondos del proyecto MOSES. Sería una gran ayuda, dado que las inundaciones eran cada vez peores, pero ninguna llegaba a compararse con la de 1966. Apenas había llegado a un parque que había. _'Solo dos manzanas más y podré encontrarla'_. Error. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. Empezó a desesperarse. Correr ya no le ayudaba, pero podría nadar. Inmediatamente descartó la idea porque habría más viabilidades de que se le mojaran los documentos oficiales que transportaba para entregar a Felicia y pudiera regresarla a su familia.

Tras pasar el parque el agua le llegaba hasta el ombligo. Estaba desesperado, agobiado, pesado y dolorido ¿Y si Felicia no estaba allí? ¿Y si se había enterado de que su abuelo y hermano estaban en Leverkusen y decidió seguirles? ¿Y si le odia después de todo este tiempo?

Gritó. Ya nada le importaba. Se olvidó de la misión por completo. Ya no era devolverla sana y salva con su única familia, o cumplir su promesa. Ahora era rescatar a su antigua amada. Sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, por la adrenalina y por Felicia. Sabía que las calles de Venecia eran pequeñas, y que la más grande llegaba a medir dos metros de ancho. Y le tocó pasar por una calle que por su juicio debía medir poco más de un metro. Intentaba correr, temía por ella.

Hubo una pequeña bajada de agua que le permitió esprintar hacia el fin de la calle. Pero sintió dolor. Y empezó a cojear. No era un dolor tradicional como agujetas o cuando corres por demasiado tiempo, no. Ludwig dirigió una rápida mirada hacia su muslo y vio lo que pasó. Un pincho de metal de veinte centímetros que estaba rota (Eradeunantirrobosdemetaldeunaventanabaja) había herido su pierna. Veía como la sangre emanaba de su muslo. Era incomodo, y si no se daba prisa, se infectaría. Por fin llego a la calle Vallaresso. Con el corazón a mil, le faltaba el alienta, estaba herido, y desesperado por Felicia, sin contar de que volvía a subir el agua. Se acordó de los papeles, y también de que estaban resguardados con una cubierta que los protegería del agua.

'_**Felicia'**_

Sentía que se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento, y que no sería capaz de nadar para mantenerse vivo por la herida, que era de siete centímetros de largo y un centímetro de profundo. Era obvio, necesitaba atención médica. Si Gilbert supiera que su hermano pequeño se heriría de tal manera, hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, y movido cielo y tierra para evitar que fuera  
-**'¿Ludwig?'  
**Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Era dulce y suave, pero estaba mezclada con preocupación y algo de esperanza. Era como si esa voz la meciera. Era demasiado agraciada. Como un hechizo, como el de las sirenas de las que habla la Odisea.  
-¡VE! ¡Ludwig, estás sangrando, ven conmigo!  
El teutón dirigió su mirada a donde provenía la voz. Y la vio. Estaba en su balcón, cogiendo una escalera de cuerda torpemente, y a su lado había un caballete. La italiana ató dos puntas de la escalera a su balcón para luego lanzar la escalera donde el militar esperaba, sonrojado. Ludwig se apresuró a sacar fuerzas de donde antes no la tenia para trepar por la escalera.

El agua estaba subiendo de manera rápida. Ya había llegado al metro ochenta, es decir, ocupó un 78% de la ciudad. Cuando llegó a arriba del todo, intento seguir sacando fuerzas pero estaba fatigado, y Felicia pretendía ayudarle, pero con su tan poca fuerza, solo conseguía tirar un poco del uniforme. Al subir el balcón, se tiro al suelo de este, agotado, con una mano en muslo intentando que dejara de sangrar, mientras su otra mano en el peco, intentándolo tranquilizar.  
-Ve… ¡Luddy, aquí traigo una venda, necesito que estés quieto para que te vende!, ¿sí?  
-Was…?Uhm, Ja…  
-Deberías tener más cuidado…  
-Sí, pero…Aún recuerdo nuestra promesa

* * *

**Heh. Me he superado. Este es el capitulo mas largo que habréis visto salir de mi. Seguramente(?)  
Reviews:  
Guest: **¡Increible! ¡Me hiciste promoción! A un amigo, pero que más da. Y sí, el culo de Lovino es como un peluche, de facciones redondas y perfectas, y blandito.

**Voy a tener que trabajarme la relación de Ludwig y Felicia, no(?) Tschüss!**


	9. 9- Felicia

**Ya llegó el nuevo capitulo Yay! Aquí creo que empleé demasiado fluff. ¡Pero me lo agradeceréis! Fusososo. Y sí. Marcello vive con su hermana mayor, porque Felicia tiene dinero suficiente para mantenerlos a los dos, pero no tiene para hacer un viaje a roma con Marcello y que le quede para volver y pagar las facturas. Porque ella dejó de estudiar y se dedicó a pintar. Vive bastante bien sabéis(?) Pero no puede pedirle dinero a su abuelo, por que si no seria transversación de fondos públicos o algo así**

**Daniel: Vaticano  
Marina: San marino  
Ágata: Malta  
Marcello: Seborga**

* * *

Ambos entraron al salón. El silencio abundaba y los sumía en un ambiente incomodo que se doblaba con la oscuridad y el sonido del agua chocando entre las paredes de las calles. Ninguno de los dos presentes se atrevía a eliminar aquel silencio que les envolvía. Ludwig cojeaba mientras intentaba sentarse en el sofá ¿Por qué soltó tal bomba? Su mente se nublaba. El estar cegado en una persona no es escusa para herirse de tal manera. Y no explicar sus acciones. Era como un laberinto, solo que si te pierdes, no puedes dar marcha atrás. Felicia encendió unas pocas luces, no estaba perfectamente iluminado, pero se podía reconocer al menos el salón. Había un sofá de color cian en el que Ludwig se había sentado, a su derecha una lámpara de un metro y a la izquierda una pequeña mesita con un maletín abierto de pinturas reposando sobre él. Delante del sofá había una mesa de café con unas cuantas revistas de moda y cocina. Las paredes parecían pintadas de un verde claro. La mayoría de muebles parecían comprados del IKEA, y podía confirmarlo, porque entre las revistas se encontraba un catalogo de dicha tienda. Felicia miró al teutón. La chica portaba una bata blanca pintada con colores por todas partes (¿Cómo llego a pintarse la espalda?).

-Vee~… ¿T-Te acordaste?  
-Pues…sí….  
-¡Ve~! ¡Te haría un montón de dulces si no fuera por el hecho de que son las dos y media de la madrugada!  
-Quizás deberíamos dejar las explicaciones para mañana, aparte de que no puedes leer tantos documentos en una noche  
\- ¿Ve~? ¿Es que no viniste por la promesa…?  
-Bueno… vine por otro motivo asimismo.  
-… ¡Debo de ser la peor anfitriona del mundo! Tengo que vendarte mejor la pierna y prepararte un sitio para dormir, y-  
-No hace falta, Felicia. Puedo vendarme solo, no hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias  
-¡Pero Luddy! ... Ya que quieres vendarte tu solo, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?  
-D-Dime.  
-No…No me gustan los días de Acqua Alta. Parecen tormentas, algunas no, pero otras me dan miedo, por los destrozos que son capaces de causar. Sé que esta es imposible que llegue a ser como la del '66', pero… ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? V-Vee~

Ludwig no se lo creía. ¡Le había pedido dormir con él! Increíble. Pero, ¿Debería aceptar? ¿Y si se levanta con regalo matutino y Felicia no le vuelve a dirigir la palabra? Que iba a hacer, que iba a hacer… Ni idea. Siguiendo la filosofía de Gilbert, simplemente pensó: _'Si cuela, cuela. Y si no, me la pela'_. A veces, seguir esa ideología le había salvado el culo. Sip. El teutón miró a la joven italiana. Espera un momento, si ambos tenían diecisiete años… ¿Cómo es que vivía sola? ¿No tenía ningún adulto que mirara por ella? Raro. Quizá podría desviar la conversación hacia esa esquina. Sí, sonaba como un buen plan. Y podría dejar de sonrojarse con tanta facilidad. Decidido, iba a hacer eso

-Emm- Ja. Sí puedo. Pero, warum leben sie alleine?  
-Vee~~No entiendo alemán…  
-¿Por qué vives sola?  
-¡Oh! Verás, mi madre solía vivir conmigo, pero se fue a Nápoles por razones de trabajo y las únicas noticias que solía tener de ella es de cuando me llamaba… Vamos a dormir, ¿Sí? No sé si tendrás pijama…  
-Tengo pijama  
-¡Perfecto! Vee~ ¿Crees que mientras me pongo el pijama, tú te podrías reforzar la venda? Si necesitas ayuda, avísame.

Mientras la ojidorada se marchaba a la habitación de un pasillo, Ludwig se quitó la venda que la chica le había puesto tan torpemente. Agradecía que los pantalones militares tuvieran cremallera por la zona de arriba, así no tendría que quitárselos. Aunque también se tenía que poner el pijama y no quería decepcionar a Felicia, así que optó por sacar de la bolsa unos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla, y estaban holgados por los lados. Cogió la venda nueva, echó un poco de desinfectante en la herida, reprimiendo sus ganas de gritar por el escozor que le causaba. Se limpió el desinfectante, cogió la venda y empezó a rodearse el muslo. Tuvo que hacer dos vueltas encima de la punta de la venda para que no se escapara y siguió envolviendo la herida, intentando que se quede ceñido, pero sin que le haga daño. Cuando terminó de vendarse, hizo un doble nudo con el fin de la venda, y se puso los pantalones. Se quito la chaqueta militar y la camisa de tirantes, quedándose con el torso al descubierto. Empezó a buscar una camiseta de manga corta blanca para ponerse, pero no se dio cuenta de que Felicia estaba escondida dibujándole en una libreta, y con una hemorragia nasal increíble.

_Día 8 Mes Febrero Año 20XX Hora 9:00 AM  
_Estaban durmiendo en la misma cama. Juntitos. Abrazados. Calentitos. ¿He dicho en la misma cama? ¿No? Pues estaban durmiendo en la misma cama. La habitación de Felicia era un pelín… Kawaii… Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color Lavanda claro, la cama era de matrimonio, las mantas eran de color azul medianoche tirando a azul prusiano, la cabecera era de barras de metal plateadas haciendo formas curvadas, jugando a través de las otras curvas para cerrarse en una espiral. Ludwig no entendió porque Felicia necesitaría una cama tan grande, luego se dio cuenta de la cantidad de peluches que tenia. La cama estaba colocada en la esquina que daba contra la ventana, que tenía unas cortinas de color melocotón. A la derecha de la cama, tenía una mesilla de noche con una lámpara y plato de pasta a medio acabar. Había un armario bastante grande en el otro lado de la habitación y junto a él, un espejo, un maniquí con telas, y un caballete. Había un peluche de forma redonda, que según Sakura, sería un 'Mochi'.

Ludwig se despertó lentamente mientras oía a alguien hablar en la calle. Le dolía todo, especialmente el muslo derecho. Hizo bien al atender la explicación de primeros auxilios que le dio Lily Zwingly. Si se hubiera dejado el vendaje de Felicia, probablemente estaría preso del dolor, e inmóvil. Miró a través de la ventana, y vio a unos cuantos operarios quitando las humedades de la calle, mientras otros estaban poniendo pancartas de colores y lucecitas. También vio a unos niños jugando a perseguirse mientras llevaban mascaras. Es cierto, el carnaval. Seguramente sería una de las festividades favoritas de Felicia, así que le dio pena tener que llevársela de vuelta a Alemania. Quizá después de enseñarle los documentos, podrían ir al carnaval. A lo mejor eso la haría feliz

-Ve~~  
-¿Ya estás despierta?  
-Ve~, Luddy, tus músculos están cálidos  
-Eehmm…  
-Llevo despierta unos minutos ¿Quieres desayunar pasta?  
-…Ja, bitte  
-¡Oh! ¡Mejor hagamos dulces juntos! ¡Muchos dulces!  
-¿Y yo te doy mi regalo?  
-¡Si es que quieres, sí!

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, el alemán miraba como corría la ojidorada de un lado para otro cojiendo ingredientes mientras mencionaba postres italianos famosos, como panettone, tiramisú, cannoli, sfogliatelle, spumone,cartellate, y muchos, y cuando digo muchos, es muchos postres más. La italiana no se dio cuenta, porque estaba mezclando dos ingredientes de forma enérgica y parloteaba, mientras que el ojiazul se acercó a su chaqueta militar, y buscó en los seis bolsillos, porque sí, había dos bolsillos interiores. Y encontró la cajita. Volvió a la cocina. Al parecer Felicia no se había dado cuenta de que este se había ausentado un momento. Ella seguía hablando. Pero no de comida, sino que se había pasado a hablar de su familia.

-… Y cuando se me caía el helado de stracciatella, él me daba el suyo, soltaba un taco, e iba a por nuestro abuelo Augusto para que le comprara otro. Nee, Luddy ¿Cómo es tu familia?  
\- Meine familie es un pelín rara. Primero está mi hermano, Gilbert, que tiene bastante ego, pero es bastante puntual. Luego mi tía Brittany, que tiene una especie de obsesión con la magia negra, al igual que mi primo Arthur, que tiene un hermano mayor, primo Allistor, y esté tiene de hobby el alcohol, tardes compartidas con mi hermano. Y luego mi padre, German, que te hace los peores chistes, y le importan una mierda tus problemas, siempre estará ahí para darte apoyo moral cuando menos lo necesitas. Y luego tengo un primo que apenas veo, quizás en navidades, Berwald, que es el único que está casado. La chica se llama Tina.  
-Vee~~… Tienes una familia bastante grande. Creo que yo solo te he contado anécdotas. Verás. Está mi abuelo Augusto, le gusta mucho ligar con quien sea, mi hermano mayor Lovino, mi hermano pequeño Marcello, y mis primos, Daniel, Marina y Ágata. Creo que mi familia no es tan numerosa como la tuya.  
-Creo que mientras comemos, podrías echar un vistazo a los documentos, por favor.  
-¿Ve~?  
-Ya lo entenderas

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar. Ludwig estaba de pie tomando un dulce, que ni me acuerdo del nombre, y Felicia estaba leyendo los documentos que Ludwig le había entregado, soltando un 'Ve' de vez en cuando. Podías escuchar de fondo como algunas personas ponían música o jugaban con matasuegras por lo del Carnaval.

-Ve~… Así que nono Augusto esta en Leverkusen con mi fratello…  
-Sí. Pidió asilo político, pero al preguntar, no me dijeron la razón exacta. Un momento…  
-Según esta carta dice que probablemente el tratado de Zúrich invadirá las regiones del norte de Italia para su protección de la Unión de Br'ansk… No lo entiendo…  
-Felicia, se me olvidó de que me dijeron que nada más llegar a Venecia, tenía que llamar a la base ¿Te importa si lo hago?  
-Mientras yo pueda saludar a mi nono y a mi fratello, por mi bien

*Sonidos de marcación de teléfono porque soy demasiado vaga para describirlo*

\- Base provisional de Leverkusen. Identifíquese, por favor  
-Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt. Llamando desde Venecia  
-Aaah, Ludwig… Al menos no has muerto ahogado, eso es bueno.  
-Muy gracioso, Vati…  
-¿Ludwig? **¡LUDWIG! NO ESTAS MUERTO, COMO ME ALEGRO **¿Has echado de menos a mi asombrosa persona? ¿Se te han acabado las patatas? Oí que hubo Agua alta, o algo así.  
-Se pronuncia _Acqua Alta_, bastardo patata albino.  
-¿Fratellone?  
\- ¡**FELICIA MI ANGEL! **¿Cómo estás? ¿Y marcello? ¿Cómo está él?  
-Está durmiendo en su cuarto, nono  
-… ¿Quién está haciendo tanto ruido? Que quiero dormir, por favor…  
-¡Marcello, bambino, estoy hablando por walkie talkie o algo así, ven a saludar a tu abuelo!  
-Disculpadme, pero ¿Quién es el señor rubio?  
-Soy Ludwig. _Al menos tiene más modales que Lovino  
_-¡Te he oído bastardo patata rubio!  
\- ¡No ignoréis a mi asombrosa persona!  
-Me está dando dolor de cabeza…  
-Le comprendo …

El ojiazul optó por apagar el móvil, que según Augusto, era un _'Walkie-Talkie'_, pero no, no lo era. Marcello era, seguramente, de nueve años, tenía el pelo cobrizo, pero más claro, y los ojos de un verde oliva, como Lovino. Recordaba que de pequeños, algunas veces había ido a la casa de Felicia y vio un bebe. Posiblemente era él.  
-Sorellone, ¿Puedo tener dulces?  
-Ah, sí.  
-Grazie  
-Por cierto Ludwig. Si tenemos que irnos, tendremos que preparar muchas cosas para el viaje. Aparte, no sé cómo podría explicar esto a Marcello.  
-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo  
-¿Podríamos ir al Carnaval? Es una de mis fiestas favoritas, y si me tengo que ir tan pronto, al menos estaré un día. Ve~  
-Sí, quizá dos. Iríamos más rápido si por la mañana empezáramos a empaquetar y por la noche fuéramos a ver los desfiles. Y el segundo día, lo pasaría yo empaquetando mientras vosotros lo pasáis bien.  
-Ve~! ¡Pero eso sería injusto para ti! Ya sé, nosotros tres empaquetaremos todo lo necesario para irnos muy rápido, entonces el tercer día nos podríamos marchar y lo habríamos pasado bien. Veee~~…  
-Ja, podemos hacer eso.

Y eso seguramente van a hacer, y lo planearan ese mediodía, para empezar a empaquetar a un ritmo bestial y poder ir al Carnaval.

* * *

**He de explicar aquí mis canon's porque si no, no nos vamos a entender**

**Veréis****, Al principio, el abuelo Roma es la capital. Que vivió durante poco tiempo con sus tíos Romulo y Remo. Mortales. Cuando conquistó España y creó un imperio, nació su hija María, a la que yo considero el imperio romano, y su hermano seria el imperio bizantino. Pero Roma tiene algo de ego, así que le quita el titulo de imperio romano a su hija, y esta le suelta una sarta de insultos cada vez que reclama el título (Ahora sabéis de donde aprendió Romano). Y cuando Orulo Odoacro (?) Mata a al ultimo césar. También mata a Roma, y por extensión a María.  
En este fanfic ella muere por un accidente automovilístico. Y aparte creo que como Seborga es un poco mujeriego, utiliza los modales con los que ha aprendido a tratar con las mujer para dirigirse a gente que no conoce, o al que merecen respeto. Y Ludwig merece mucho respeto**

**¿Sabíais que los Favs, los Follows y lo reviews me gustan mucho? Pues eso, al menos dejadme un review. Por que sí, así soy de egocéntrica.**


	10. 10- Carnaval

**¡Siento tanto la demora! Empecé el sábado por la tarde y no me dio tiempo, aparte de que esta mañana he tenido un horrible, horrible, bloqueo de escritora ¡No me salían las palabras! ¿¡Sabéis lo que es eso!? De todos modos aquí está el nuevo capitulo, con más fluff, según yo...**

**Disclaimer : Se me olvidó hacer el disclaimer durante unos capítulos, creo, así que, por mi y por todos mis compañeros, hetalia no me pertenece, solo la historia, que es miembro del fanfiction de hetalia, y que constituye uno de los pilares del fandom, aparte de los doujinshis, los cosplays y el porno.**

* * *

Luces de colores, mucha gente bailando, ocultando sus identidades, mientras suena la música, riendo a través de la máscara. Los trajes del renacimiento, de distintos colores, que incitaban a festejar. Los más pequeños vestían de diferente manera, unos al igual que sus padres, pareciendo un juglar y otros llevaban trajes de sus personajes favoritos. Risas, encantadoras risas que hipnotizaban, más de uno figuraba que iría a la cama con dolor de cabeza, pero feliz. Los pequeñines correteaban por la plaza de San Marcos. Los matasuegras, el confeti y los globos llenaban el aire ¿Quién se atrevería a defraudar estas fechas?

Apenas era mediodía y ya lo tenían todo preparado. Marcello había comprendido bastante bien y había ayudado en las maletas. Ludwig no lo tenía muy claro cómo iban a ir a Leverkusen, no podían usar la misma manera de la que habían venido, porque mucho dinero una persona, demasiado caro tres personas. Debía haber otra manera, seguro. Ya lo pensará. De momento, o ni siquiera lo pensó ¿Por qué no le dio el regalo en su momento? No puede ir con una cajita a todos lados siguiéndola como un perrito faldero. De todos modos Felicia estuvo encerrada, no literalmente, en su cuarto preparando trajes. Los chicos subsistieron de los dulces que ella hizo (Marcello no sabe cocinar y Ludwig no tiene los suficientes ingredientes para hacer Wurst). Tenías que ver la cantidad de telas que guardaba en el armario, levantándose cada rato para coger otro rollo de tela, con brillantitos, purpurina, costuras y encajes. Dentro del armario se encontraban miles de trajes y cajas con accesorios, tanto bolsos como sombreros. Ludwig miraba atentamente como trabajaba la ojidorada.

-Vee! ¡LUDWIG! ¡LUDWIG VOY A MORIR! ¡V-VOY A MORIR! **¡LUDWIG!**  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?  
-¡Mi dedito! ¡Mi dedito sea cortado! ¡Mi dedito que lleva conmigo desde el día que nací!  
-Tampoco puede ser tan malo…  
-V-Vee…  
-Felicia, esto se puede tapar con una tirita y sobraría espacio  
-Seguramente voy a manchar el traje con sangre, con muchísima sangre… No puedo salir así…Ve…  
-Deja que te ponga la tirita…Ya  
-Ve~  
-¿A que no es nada?  
-L-La gente verá mi tirita y dirá que soy torpe…  
-No lo harán porque llevarás guantes

Ambos siguieron a lo suyo, solo que Felicia empezó a coser con más cuidado. Ludwig había dejado de comer y llevo el plato a la cocina. Vio que encima de la mesa de café, Felicia había olvidado unos cuantos bocetos, aparte de un libro de moda antigua. Los bocetos eran preciosos. Uno era de un vestido con escote cuadrado, con las mangas negras y holgadas hasta el codo, y a partir de ahí la manga era más estrecha. El faldón combinaba colores como negro marfil pasando al azul pérsico y acabando en azul cielo, con encajes de color plateado. Otro tenía un cuello bastante alto, de color champán, con unas gemas, una grande en el centro y dos pequeñas en los lados, de color rubí. Las mangas estaban cortadas por la mitad de arriba, color albaricoque, y sujetadas por una gema de mismo color rubí. La falda tenía dos capas: la de abajo era de color melocotón y la de arriba estaba cortada en tres partes, dejando ver la capa anterior. Tenía color champan.

''_Será mejor que le entregue estos dibujos a Felicia''_

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, Felicia estaba en la mesa trabajando con cartón y unas plantillas, mientras ya había terminado tres trajes. El primero de todos era de un color ocre oscuro, de estilo militar antiguo. Llevaba un cuello y hombreras color dorado. De estos colgaba una capa color morado hiendo a lavanda. Tenía un cinturón, que más bien era una tira, que se ataba los cabos en forma de lazo, con dos vueltas y dos puntas; con franjas naranja claro y vainilla. Era el más grande así que sería para Ludwig. El segundo traje tenía una camisa blanca con detalles en bronce, una chaqueta que llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color menta haciéndose esmeralda y acabando en jade; con encajes dorados y las mangas le salían de la chaqueta, haciendo dobladillos. Tenía un pañuelo en el cuello, sujeto por una gema de color carmín. Los pantalones eran lisos y gris pardo, y las costuras hacían vueltas y vueltas, un diseño divertido para niños. Seguramente seria para Marcello. El tercero y el más espectacular: el de Felicia. Tenía escote palabra de honor, bígaro, con detalles en plateado. El faldón tenía tres capas, la más superficial estaba cortada en un ángulo de noventa grados, haciendo dobladillos hasta llegar a la zona de atrás, de color glicina. La segunda capa era en un ángulo más pequeño, de cincuenta grados, caía lisamente, de color lavanda, con encajes plateados. Y la última capa era de color Bizancio. Lisa también. Tenía dos líneas, la de abajo, frambuesa, más grande que la de arriba, amaranto. Precioso.

-¿Te gustan Ludwig? Ve~~  
-J-Ja, están muy bien… Te traigo unos bocetos que te has dejado en el salón.  
-Grazie~ Nee, Ludwig, necesito que vengas con Marcello para probaros la ropa, no se sabe si hay que hacer cambios~  
-No hace falta que mandes a Ludwig, estoy, aquí…  
-¡Bien! Andiamo ad iniziare!  
-Haft Ausreichend Befriedigend…

Y empezaron a probarse la ropa, y unos cuantos trajes del armario que Felicia tenía. Ella no contaba con los (enormes) músculos de Ludwig, así que tuvo que arreglar las mangas. De todos modos, esto era algo nuevo para el ojiazul ¡Él era un soldado! ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Por qué la amaba? ¿Y sí seguía las órdenes y la llevaba directamente a Leverkusen? Pero claro, tendría que llevar a Marcello por extensión ¿Cómo iba a dejar a un niño sólo en una ciudad que se inunda cada dos por cuatro en medio de la guerra?

Ah, la guerra…Las ultimas noticias que había tenido es que habían terminado las revueltas en los países centroeuropeos, que Rumanía dejo de ser neutral, que está en el bando de Zúrich, y en los frentes moldavos se están disputando batallas horribles. El vaticano estaba por dejar de existir, y Eslovenia, Croacia, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Serbia, Montenegro y Albania se han fusionado para traer de vuelta a Yugoslavia. El trozo ruso entre Polonia y Lituania se había independizado, conservando el nombre de su región, Kaliningrado. La unión africana había expulsado a las Seychelles, Etiopia, Argelia y Kenia por ayudar al tratado de Zúrich, dándoles el título de 'traidores'. Pero de todos modos, ¿a quién le gustaba la guerra? Un conflicto social, político y bélico, que más tarde repercutiría también en un conflicto económico. Las guerras no fueron buenas, no son buenas, ni serán buenas. No es bueno repetir la historia, en un carrusel, las mismas tragedias, los mismos gastos en armamento…

''_Ludwig''_

No estaba atento, empezó pensando en ella y terminó pensando en la guerra ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella tiene que le hacer olvidar sus alrededores? Lo descubriría. Centró su mirada en ella, iba preciosa. Su pelo cobrizo caía en los hombros en forma de dos preciosas trenzas, con lirios enredados entre ellas. Marcello estaba detrás de ella, llevando su traje y sujetando algo raro, de colores extravagantes… La máscara.

-¿Te vas a poner la máscara?  
-Ja…uhm… ¿Cuál es la mía?  
-Questa  
-Danke…  
-Sorellone, Riusciremo mangiare la pasta?  
-Sí…Dime, Ludwig ¿Alguna vez has estado en un carnaval tan grande?  
-Que yo sepa ninguna vez he celebrado el carnaval, menos de esta manera…así que, nein  
-¿Tu primera vez, huh? Ve~, ¡Haremos que sea especial! ¿Verdad, Marcello?  
-¡Sí!  
-Ve~  
-Además, tienes suerte, , mi sorellone es una de las mejores fabricantes de máscaras. La suya es muy buena, una máscara que cubre los ojos pero que también cubre las patillas hasta la mandíbula, dejando la boca al aire. Se ven muy pocas de este tipo. Aparte, los detalles son muy bellos. La mía solo cubre los ojos.  
-Marcello, si te cubriera solo los ojos, ¿no crees que sería una venda? De todos modos, fratellino, aprendes rápido. De hecho, son las ocho, así que van a empezar pronto los desfiles, y después las carrozas.

Ludwig asintió. Debería llamar a Gilbert para saber que ha estado haciendo el albino, porque, siendo honestos, que puedes esperar de él. Se sentía como un príncipe, vestido de galas para pasar la noche con gente de su mismo rango. Vio que Felicia se ponía su máscara. Parecía una deidad. Su máscara le cubría los ojos, la frente y parte de la nariz. Era cerúleo, con manchas de purpura de perkín, amatista y zafiro. Llevaba purpurina plateada y plumas de azul Columbia. La máscara de Marcello era de color esmeralda cambiando a verde primavera. Encima de los ojos tenia círculos de color turquesa, haciéndose más pequeños al acercarse al entrecejo, aparte con purpurina bronce. Y su máscara se notaba más trabajada. De un color wengué, cambiando al marrón sepia si ibas arriba y al ocre pardo si ibas abajo. Toques de purpurina dorada haciendo una especie de ojera y pequeñas plumas simulando pestañas. Lentamente, se puso la máscara en la cara. Las facciones encajaban bastante bien. Iba a ser una noche larga. Y agradable. Cogió la cajita que había estado todo el rato esperando a poder enseñarle para sacar de ahí dos colgares idénticos, brillantes, con un aura de conexión increíble. Puso uno de los colgantes en sus manos, y delicadamente se lo puso alrededor del cuello de la italiana, para después, atarlo por detrás. El pequeño ojiverde miraba extrañado esta especie de ritual, pero decidió no decir nada. Felicia vio la nota, la leyó sin que el teutón se diera cuenta, y comprendió rápidamente.  
-Prometí darte algo de gran valor, ¿cierto?  
-Sí… Ve~ _''¿He cautivado a Ludwig…? ¿Y él me corresponde? ¡Encontré a mi príncipe de ojos azules!''_

_Día 8 Mes Febrero Año 20XX Hora 20:15 AM_

Las calles se encontraban llenas de gente, entre todo el bullicio, consiguieron abrirse paso. La gente se apartaba, unos por respeto, otros por admiración por los trajes, algunos por que el alemán imponía y el resto porque estaban siendo empujados asimismo. Había confeti por todas partes, de todos los colores, algunos fluorescentes, brillando junto la luz de la luna, otros se confundían con las sombras. Los niños correteaban entre las grandes masas, llevando caramelos, tirándolos sin querer, abrazando sus juguetes, y riendo. Bellas risas, olvidaban, o más bien, ignoraban lo que ocurría fuera de sus fronteras. Cantaban canciones de guerras anteriores, aquellos que no se encontraban tan ajenos a la situación. Canciones olvidadas, canciones famosas, todas ellas de las tragedias que sucedieron en la bella Italia en las guerras anteriores

_Una mattina mi son svegliato,__o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__Una mattina mi son svegliato__e ho encontratto l'invasor.__  
__O partigiano, portami via,__o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__O partigiano, portami via,__che mi sento di morir.__  
__E se io muoio da partigiano,__o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__E se io muoio da partigiano,__tu mi devi seppellir.__  
__E seppellire lassù in montagna,__o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__E seppellire lassù in montagna__sotto l'ombra di un bel fior.__  
__E le genti che passeranno__o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__E le genti che passeranno__Mi diranno «Che bel fior!»__  
__«E questo è il fiore del partigiano»,__o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__«E questo é il fiore del partigiano__morto per la libertà!»  
__«E questo é il fiore del partigiano__morto per la libertà!»_

Esta bella canción se repetía en todos los lados, algunos lo decían con alegría, por las fiestas, otros lo cantaban con tristeza al tener que volver a la guerra. Ludwig seguía sin entender las tradiciones italianas. Marcello estaba comiendo helado de stracciatella (¿¡En invierno!?) mientras Felicia lo miraba con ojos nostálgicos, y, a la misma vez, alegres. El ojiazul la comprendía. Tener que irte sin tener la certeza de que volverás es algo que quema por dentro, nadie debería vivir esta suerte. Notó algo en la mejilla de susodicha. Algo brillante, como granizo. Era un lagrima, una cristalina lagrima que se deslizaba sobre la mejilla que parecía de porcelana, su preciada mejilla de porcelana.

-Felicia, ¿Estás bien?  
-Eh? Ve~~  
-Hice una pregunta, Felicia, y por tu bien, por favor, responde…  
-Verás Ludwig… Es difícil de explicar, y no tenemos suficiente tiempo, hay que disfrutar el carnaval ¿Recuerdas?  
-Felicia, tenemos mañana también para disfrutar de las fiestas, aparte, tengo bastante tiempo ¿Por qué lloras?  
-Ve~ D-De acuerdo… Y-Yo no sé si esta guerra irá a peor, ¿Y si mi familia muere? ¿Y si yo soy la que muere? No quiero que lloren por mí y no quiero llorar por ellos. H-Hay tanta gente…Tanta gente que merece ser salvada antes q-que yo… ¿He de cargar con su peso en la conciencia? L-Luddy…  
\- Felicia, he visto a más gente morir de la que creerías, no es…agradable, pero alguien tiene que cargar con su peso, además, mientras su recuerdo siga vivo, ellos también lo estarán. También hay una teoría de que si te portas bien en una vida, en la siguiente serás recompensado. Piensa que… que habrán miles de niños felices, y que aquellos que se portaron mal en la guerra serán castigados… Habrá tiempos de bonanza, te lo aseguro…  
-G-Grazie Ludwig…

'_De nada'_ musitó Ludwig. Él no sabía que podía reconfortar a las personas de tal manera, hasta a el mismo le había sorprendido ver salir eso de sus labios. Ella es especial, definitivamente. Tiene por seguro de que mañana estarían hablando de otras cosas, aparte de qe el tiene que pensar en una manera de llegar a Leverkusen, ¿Y si pregunta a su padre por dinero? No, tardaría mucho en llegar, aparte de que el general Beilschmidt es tan cabrón que te lo puede mandar por sobre en vez de transferencia. Ya se le ocurrirá algo, siempre se le ocurre algo. Proteger a los Vargas (Excepto a Lovino) era la primera prioridad.

* * *

**¿Pero cuantas veces e de preguntar por reviews? Es que siento como si no echarais un vistazo, y me hace sentir triste... Las descripciones de los trajes y las máscaras son de mi total ingenio, ya que estuve dibujando un buen rato y me salio tal obra de arte. Tendria que dejar el link de algunos bocetos. Y encontrar los colores era dificil, pero me alegro del resultado. Aparte de que no he podido ver como son los carnavales de venecia en todo su esplendor, asi que me lo invente todito todo**

**¡DADME REVIEWS!**

**Tschüss**


	11. 11- Preparación

**Hi, desu yo! He añadido alguna que otra mención de lemmon, aparte de un ligero pruhun ¡Que Austria se toque la zambomba sólo! Tengo decidido que en cuanto termine la historia y haga el epilogo, haré una chapter especial para las escenas ocultas que he sido demasiado vaga para poner o que no tenían mucho que ver.**

* * *

Ludwig se despertó durmiendo otra vez en la cama de Felicia ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni puta idea, macho. Había dejado su traje perfectamente doblado con las máscara con este, encima de una cómoda (¿De dónde ha salido?). El precioso traje de la italiana estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras esta se hacia una crisálida con las gruesas mantas de su cama. El teutón se levantó poco a poco, no queriendo dejar el calorcito de la cama. Apenas recordaba lo que pasó en los dos días de carnaval que había estado aquí, tampoco es que quisiera recordar, si somos honestos. Recordaba las mañanas, las tardes, y poca parte de la noche. Habían usado diferentes trajes durante los dos días, uno de los bocetos consiguió convertirse en el segundo traje de la ojidorada. Felicia le propuso de vender algunos trajes que ella tenía hechos para ganar dinero e ir a Leverkusen.

***Una especie de Flashback***_  
-¿Nunca los has vendido?  
-Son muy especiales para mí, supongo que estaría en la clase media-alta si los vendiera, pero no tenía razones. Hay que financiar nuestro viaje, ¿Ve~?  
-Sobre tu hermano, ¿Qué crees que necesitaría?  
\- Siempre lo veo con un flotador, así que supongo que le gustará nadar, pero nunca lo veo nadar, y siempre que lo lleva está rodeado de chicas…También le gustan las bromas, creo…  
-…Mi hermano me va a matar…  
-¿¡Ve~!? ¿Por qué?  
-Me-Me lleve su móvil sin querer…  
-¿Cuál es el problema, pues?  
-Que tiene el móvil lleno de videojuegos y porno, puedo borrar esto último, y dárselo a Marcello  
-Ve~, eso está bien, también puedo llevarle una libreta con lápices  
-También tengo una Nintendo 3ds XL  
-¡Decidido!  
_***Fin del Flashback***

Mientras iba a buscar su bolsa en la que guardaba toda la ropa que había llevado, iba retocando los detalles de su plan de vuelta a Leverkusen. Felicia tenía muchos trajes, así que según como se vendieran, tendrían que subir o bajar el precio. Por la reacción que la gente dio al ver sus trajes, supo que seguramente se venderían, como Isabel decía, como churros. Apretó la cruz de hierro contra su pecho, y un poco con su mano. Vio a la muchacha darse la vuelta en la cama, una y otra vez, musitando _'Ve~'_ de vez en cuando. Tendrían que despertar pronto a Marcello, por que se había acostado tarde. Como pudo comprobar el primer día, los hermanos italianos parecen en coma duermen, aparte de que es muy difícil despertarlos del todo, contando que Felicia solía mantener los ojos cerrados. A lo mejor tendría que meterles café en la leche de infraganti.

Sintió una brisa. Una brisa abajo. Ludwig no lo entendía. No es como si estuviese…Oh… ¿¡Qué hacia desnudo!? ¿¡Por qué estaba desnudo!? Bueno, desnudo, desnudo, no estaba. Tenía un… protector de color rosa chicle puesto en el…en el… en el Wurst. Como decirlo, había…mojado. Era obvio que había hecho…eso, se alegraba que llevara el condón todavía puesto. A lo mejor fue con otra chica y Felicia no tenía nada que ver con la sorpresa matutina. Si su suposición no iba desencaminada. Pero al pensar eso, se sintió mal ¿Y si comprobaba como estaba Felicia?

Se dirigió hacia la cama tímidamente mientras oía en la calle que la juerga seguía para algunos borrachos. Destapó la manta lentamente. Descubrió a una italiana de muy buenas curvas, echada sobre unas manchas transparentes, desnuda, eso sí. Los pezones brillaban con la luz que se conseguía pasar de las cortinas. El sonrojo de Ludwig superaba las cifras imaginables, y se estaba levantando…el muro de Berlín, poco a poco. La italiana se movió un poco sobre sí misma. El alemán se asustó. La ojidorada murmuró algo. El ojiazul se acercó para oír mejor. Felicia susurró '_otra ronda más, Luddy'_. Ludwig se ruborizó por completo. Ludwig miró a Felicia, que esta tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Le miraba con una sonrisa sincera. La joven le invitaba a entrar a la cama con una mano. Se dirigió hacia la italiana tímidamente, para luego acabar envuelto en mantas abrazando a la joven.  
-¿Deberíamos levantarnos?  
-Quizá…  
-Ya me han pagado los trajes y van a venir a recogerlos dentro de… media hora ¿Me ayudas? Ve~  
-Ahora voy, deja que me vista  
-Yo también tengo que vestirme…Oye Ludwig, ¿podríamos repetir lo de ayer? Y-Ya sabes…  
-… [Error de la mente del teutón, por favor, reinicie]

Cuando el teutón consiguió volver de su pequeño…trance, por así decirlo, Felicia estaba vestida con una camisa de rayas grises y blancas finas, con una cremallera rosa a su hombro derecho, junto a unos vaqueros de una tonalidad azul medianoche. La joven se las había manejado bien para conseguir ponerle sus calzoncillos. Felicia aprovechó de que Ludwig se estaba vistiendo para bajar una gran caja, aparte de que había dejado una nota de que estaba en la tienda abajo. Ludwig terminó de ponerse la ropa y fue hacia la puerta de la casa. Al abrirla, se dio cuenta de que había un pasillo largo bifurcado en dos puertas. No se dio cuenta hasta ahora, porque la máscara que estuvo llevando no le dejaba ver bien las cosas de alrededor. Abrió ambas puertas y vio que en la de la izquierda la barandilla estaba a la derecha; y la derecha estaba a la izquierda. Recordó haber sujetado una barandilla a la izquierda para no pegarse el ostión de su vida, así que fue a la puerta que estaba a la siniestra. Mientras bajaba, oía bastantes voces. Al entrar a la tienda, vio que había bastantes jóvenes, algunas señoras mayores, y quizá un hombre curioso. Felicia tenía varias cajas con los disfraces, envolviéndolos con un papel rosa claro y una cinta blanca para dar a los clientes y que estos paguen.  
-¡Ah, Ludwig, ahí estás! ¿Puedes ayudarme a envolver los trajes? Ve~

Se acercó con paso ligero al mostrador para empezar a envolver los trajes. Estos llevaban una tarjetita con el nombre del cliente, así que según la pésima explicación de la ojidorada, solo tenía que decir el nombre del cliente, ver su carnet y darle el traje. También se dio cuenta de Felicia había conseguido bastante dinero. Demasiado para contar

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Gilbert se aburría, pero aburrimiento de verdad, no encontraba su móvil, tampoco su nintendo 3ds… ¿Y si estaba pasando lo que su padre le vaticinó? ¿Qué de dejar las cosas tiradas por ahí, se perderían? El albino raramente dejaba algo desordenado, ya que tiene una terrible manía de orden que había conseguido pegar a su hermano cuando este era joven. El ojirojo apreciaba la compañía de Sakura, de Alfred, tanto de Francis como de Isabel, pero echaba de menos a su hermano. Le ha jodido por todos sus días vividos, y le joderá los que le queden por vivir. Cualquiera diría _'Tu eres un capullo con patas que financia Family Guy y un matón que no entiende los sentimientos de los demás aunque te los pongan en bandeja de plata'_. Gilbert diría _'Es amor fraternal'_. Simplemente se aburría, estaba en su cuarto aburrido obviamente, así que se dirigió al edificio de comunicaciones donde se supone que debería estar, solo para subir las escaleras y dirigirse a una pieza que le había salvado del aburrimiento más de una ocasión. Quitó la tela que la cubría de un tirón para mostrar un televisor de caja antiguo, que tenía un poco de polvo en las esquinas de la pantalla.

Acarició un poco la pantalla, dejando una rastro totalmente negro en dicha zona y bastante polvo en la yema de sus dedos, obviamente no se preocupaba demasiado por su mantenimiento pero que funcionase estaba bien, ¿No? Cogió el pañuelo que hace unos momentos la cubría de la luz que llegaba de una ventana que estaba colocada en el techo inclinado. El ambiente era acogedor. Habían un montón de cajas alrededor que cumulaban la misma cantidad de polvo, algunas llenas de armas y balas por si la guerra se complica y necesitan llegar más lejos, otras tenían recuerdos preciados de los refugiados, la mayoría niños pequeños. Peluches, muñecas, libretas con dibujos, consolas, cargadores…Hay había una fortuna con la que matar el tiempo, pero Gilbert tenia orgullo, así que decidió no tocarlos, solo, por si acaso. Encendió la tele, y cambio de canal un y otra vez para encontrar algo bueno. Al cabo de un rato se cansó y decidió conectar el satélite solo para ver que daban en otros países, seguramente cosas de la guerra. De hecho, el otro día encontró un programa español de un escenario que se inclinaba, así que seguro que podría ver lo que daban en el hogar del enemigo.

Acabo encontrando una emisora austriaca, en la que estaban dando un mensaje al pueblo austro-húngaro. A Gilbert le pareció interesante, ya que podría revelarle algunas técnicas enemigas que podrían esquivar. Le dio al botón de grabar, solo por si acaso. Se escuchaba el nuevo himno de fondo, con su nuevo diseño de bandera. Dos franjas rojas verticales volviéndose verdes al bajar, y en la franja blanca de en medio un águila en un escudo de oro. Era bastante bonita, en comparación con su bandera negra, roja y amarilla. Subió el volumen, y se aseguró de que le había dado al botón de grabar por quinta vez. Hablaron unos cuantos tíos sin significancia hasta que llegó un hombre repeinado, con un rulo en el lado izquierdo, llevando un uniforme violeta con cadenas colgando de las hombreras doradas, con varias condecoraciones militares

'Gay' Lo único que alcanzó a decir Gilbert, antes de que se quedara pasmado al ver a una chica con el pelo largo hasta las caderas y castaño, flequillo sujeto por una flor; con un traje elegante verde, y corbata plateada. Sujetaba algunos papeles y miraba a la cámara con tranquilidad, relativa calma, pero en sus ojos se veía algo de nerviosismo. El castaño oscuro repeinado la miro para que se tranquilizase y volvió a mirar al frente, con confianza 'Joder con la chica, está buena_… ¿Estoy sangrando por la nariz?'_

Comenzó a hablar, con la voz firme, y un pelín estresada. '_Es un princesa, fijo. Joder, que culo tiene la tía'_

-Pueblo austrohúngaro, os habla vuestro consejero de guerra y re instaurador de la nueva dinastía de los Habsburgo, Roderich Eldestein. No todo lo tenemos perdido, sé que muchos habéis perdido a personas importantes, o incluso objetos que se habían convertido en parte de vuestra persona. Yo mismo he sufrido como vosotros una perdida. Un grupo de los malditos barbaros del general Beilschmidt me rompió MI piano. No puedo expresar mi enfado con mi piano, pero puedo hacerlo con mi violín. Quedaría bien tocar el trino del diablo ahora que lo pienso… Pero no hay tiempo. Intentamos hace unas pocas semanas contactar con el alcalde de Roma, Augusto Vargas, para que nos deje usar la capital como refugio y conquistar Italia desde ese punto para que se una a nuestra causa y luchar por los derechos de la unión africana y por consecutiva, de todos los países tercermundistas, como Brasil. Pero esos malparidos soltaron un rumor diciendo que nosotros solo queremos esclavos para nuestras necesidades básicas ¡Tonterías! Hicieron que Augusto se decantara por darnos la espalda. Buscamos un plan para poder conquistar Roma. Lo más lógico que encontramos era de que el debía perecer. Intentamos mandarle asesinos a sueldo, pero veo que no consiguieron ningún resultado, ya que susodicho recuerda las fuerzas armadas. Aparte, pidió asilo político en Alemania. Y para vuestro gozo, hemos encontrado donde se halla. Un pueblecito cerca de Leverkusen…¡Ingenuos!

Gilbert tenía la boca abierta de una manera espectacular. No podían saber cómo se encontraban ahí, pretendían matar a Augusto, no… prometió pocas horas después de la marcha de su hermano que haría todo lo posible por la familia Vargas, si eso incluía al desagradecido de Lovino. Isabel se acercaba por detrás sujetando una hoja de paparajote, mirando a Gilbert de manera confusa. '¿Qué haces?' y el albino simplemente señaló a la pantalla. La ibérica comenzó a abrir la boca como estaba el ojirojo hace unos momentos. Parecía 1984.

-Por extensión, el que le dio asilo político, el General Beilschmidt, deber ser eliminado. Además, junto la aprobación emperador Iliano I, podemos intentar acabar con la familia Vargas, por la anterior negativa, y con la Beilschmidt, por decidir ayudarlos. Aparte de que podríamos meter un alcalde nuevo a roma y nadie se daría cuenta, podríamos ir rápido. En cuanto a los alemanes, el padre es el que está obstruyéndonos en la guerra, también seria una paso bueno. Eso es todo. Elisabeth, recuérdame mi horario por favor  
-Sí señorito Eldestein  
-Bien

'_Este ha sido un mensaje del Imperio Austro-Húngaro'_

Ambos se quedaron mirando la pantalla un rato más, viendo a como pasaban a comerciales que anunciaban que lo mejor era meterse en el ejercito si no querían acabar mal. La ojiverde no daba cuento ¡Sabían dónde estaban! ¡Querían asesinarlos! Bueno a ella no, pero dijeron que matarían a los que hubiera por extensión, más o menos, aparte de cargarse a toda la familia Vargas. No quería ver como su adorado tomate se esfumaba de su vida.

-Isa… Es como si no tuvieran libertad de expresión  
\- Y…Nos quieren matar  
-¿Qué hacemos?  
-No lo sé  
-Yo tampoco  
-¿L-Lo grabaste?  
-J-Ja…

Corrieron hasta el despacho del general Beilschmidt como sus piernas les dejaron. Entraron estrepitosamente, ganándose un grito de bronca. Mientras la chica jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, el teutón, en las mismas condiciones, se acercó a su progenitor, que estaba hablando con Augusto, bajo la atenta mirada de Lovino, y le dio el disquete.  
-Vati, esto es importante  
-¿Tanto para interrumpirme?  
-Y mucho más…  
Tras ver el video, German tenía la mirada blanca, perdida en el video que los cinco habían visto, con la cara rota _'Scheisse'_

* * *

**¿Os gusta? Normalmente a la gente a la que le gustan las cosas deja, no se, reviews por algun casual. ¡Es que si no veo reviews, likes o follows, pienso que no os gusta la historia, incluso si es la mejor del mundo! Ayudadme a que mas gente la conozca  
Tschüss**


	12. 12- Amenaza

**¡Siento tanto la demora! Tuve un problema la semana pasada y no pude actualizar a tiempo por culpa de los malditos examenes. A nadie le gustan,¿Cierto? ¡Pero aqui llega el capitulo!**

* * *

'_Scheisse'_

Lo único que llego a decir antes de que la ira le consumiese. Gilbert después de ver el video por segunda vez, le entró arcadas. Lovino tuvo un colapso nervioso, sentado en la esquina de la sala, en el suelo. Isabel no sabía cómo reaccionar, se le congeló la mente y todas las acciones que en un momento se dijo que ayudarían a la situación, como si tuviera Afasia de Broca. Augusto se quedo sentado un rato con los ojos mirando al vacio, pensando en que es lo que iba a pasar y tales chorripolleces. Y German se dedico a soltar todo su arsenal de insultos en alemán que tenía guardado para este gran momento, pero cuando digo insultos, digo insultos de que parece un general nazi cabreado porque se ha dado un golpe en el meñique del pie mientras andaba descalzo. Gilbert no sabía cómo animar la situación, bueno, animar no, mejorar  
-**Ich scheiß auf eure Toten!****Bastard! Hurensohn! Ich werde in der größten Baum Sie hängen! Tot! Tot! Ich sehe dich tot! Und niemand kann sparen Sie! Willst du kämpfen? Hier können Sie mir zu haben, weht Dudelsack! Ich habe keine Angst, Aristokrat abstoßend!**  
-Ya, vati, relájate, respira hondo, pero relájate. Ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-… ¿Vati?  
-… Quiero que todos abandonéis la sala, no entréis en unas cuantas horas, tengo planes que hacer. Traedme a Vash, necesito a alguien que sepa que munición usar en tipos de ocasiones. Un mapa, unos cuantos dardos, fichas de ajedrez, y alcohol. Ese bastardo aristócrata se va a enterar de lo que es bueno.  
-¿Aristócrata?  
-Sí. Los aristócratas como ese chaval son uno de los principales objetivos de esta guerra. Aprovecharon las diferencias entre el primer y tercer mundo para crear una guerra que aumentaría sus intereses y subiría sus capitales de manera astronómica. Este chaval es listo.  
-No lo pillo  
-Intentan conseguir el apoyo de los africanos para qué confíen en ellos. Una vez los tengan comiendo de su mano, los usaran de mano de obra barata, como los chiquillos que hay en Bangladesh. Una de las razones por la que expulsaron de la unión africana a la Seychelles, Etiopia, Argelia y a Kenia fue porque sus gobiernos se enteraron del engaño al que les había  
sometido e intentaron avisar a los demás. Intentamos ayudarles. Aparte de que recrear a la monarquía en la nueva unión Austrohúngara era para despistar a los habitantes, financiarse de las arcas públicas y crear un show de marionetas. Y ese tal Iliano I es solo un nombre adaptado a los tiempos feudales. Sé poco, pero lo que sé es que adaptaron el nombre de un niño huérfano que vive en las calles de Viena. Elias, creo… De todos modos, tengo planes para ti, pequeño albino.  
-¿Eh…?  
\- Gilbert, vas a ir con nuestra patrulla de vuelo a los puestos fronterizos de Füssen para crear un plan de ataque por si esto resulta ser verdad. Aunque podría también mandar una circular a todos las bases fronterizas del sureste, sobretodo Kochel und Bad Reichenhall.  
-Espera, ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Pero si apenas se manejar como un veterano! ¿Por qué no mandas a Sakura? ¡Después de todo, ella es la mejor de este equipo de Luftwaffe!  
-¿¡Y eso a mí que me importa!? ¡Tendré cuantos soldaditos quiera, pero aviadores, cuatro gatos! Además, te vi hace unos días en las prácticas con Sakura, y lo hacías bastante bien.  
-P-Pero…  
-¡Maldito vago ama aves! ¡Ve a hacer lo que te digo, que un día me mataras de un disgusto!  
-Vati, estás hablando como solía hacerlo muti…  
-¡Qué vallas he dicho!

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Gilbert andaba un algo deprimido hacia el pabellón donde se resguardaban del clima los aviones ¿Cómo se atreve a mandar a su primer hijo a la guerra? Bueno, tiene experiencia con los cazas a sí que no será ningún problema, pero si lo pensamos bien, es un suicidio ¿Por qué tuvo que encender la televisión? ¿Por qué su padre le mandaba a la guerra? Es como si le odiara, aunque por su historial de revueltas, no es lo más extraño de su padre. No como cuando le vio cantar en la ducha Lady Gaga… Joder, que grima. Al menos le alegró saber que había heredado sus cinco metros… Joder, grima de nuevo. Viejo loco, cierra la puerta.

Pateó una lata que se encontraba en suelo. No podía tener suerte, no. No le podían mandar a una zona completamente protegida para sufrir el menor percance, como Berlín o Bonn. Pero no, le mandan a la frontera, donde abundan los campos de regadío y si te despistas, un lanzacohetes y cagando leches, porque sí, porque la vida es una mierda pinchada en un palo.

Gilbert suspiró. Que podía hacer, lo decidido, decidido está. Además, podría enseñarle al mundo su asombrosidad y como no necesita un escuadrón para brillar como él sabe. Abrió con decisión y esfuerzo las grandes puertas del pabellón aéreo, encontrándose con una imagen de seguro que le perturbaría hasta su lecho. Vio a Sakura delante de de una cámara murmurando cosas en su idioma natal, mientras daba saltitos. Iba vestida con un traje de lolita que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y… unas orejas, que según la nipona serían, de neko. Llegó a entender una frase '¡Soy la lolita tsundere más kawaii nya nya nya nya del mundo!'

Se fijó que aparte de ella haciendo cosas adorables frente a la cámara, se encontraba el avión nipón recién pulido. Un Mitsubishi F-2, de un color azul grisáceo que brillaba con las ventanas abiertas ubicadas en el techo. El sello dorado del Imperio Japonés lucia en el ala trasera del caza junto a unas letras '_帝国の夜明け_' o '_Imperio del amanecer'_ para los que no entienden de kanjis. Ignoró aquella perfecta y preciosa obra de ingeniería asiática, y a su piloto que estaba roja de la vergüenza; para acercarse a un bulto gigante de detrás cubierto por una gran manta. Dando un tirón, reveló su orgullo, su admiración, su gilbird segundo, su…caza. Un Eurofighter typhoon de color plateado que brillaba junto a pequeñas motas de polvo que se levantaron al sacudir la tela. Encima del ala derecha se situaba una cruz de hierra pintada de blanco y negro, entre unos números, que básicamente eran: 30 42

-Buenos días, Gilbert-kun. Siento mucho lo que tuviste que ver.  
-Was..? Ah, no importa. Me tendrás que enseñar el video cuando esté editado  
-Hai… Era un proyecto deねこみみ. Es grabarse haciendo cosas adorables y hacer una comparación animada para ver si a la gente le agrada la actuación o la animación.  
-¿Un proyecto de qué? No entendí la palabra.  
-Nekomi-mi. O chica gato. Como dije, es grabarse-  
-Te entendí la explicación.  
-O valla. Siento si te desquicié repitiendo la explicación. Cuando hago este tipo de cosas me entorpezco enormemente. 心からの謝罪  
-Una pregunta, Sakura  
-Dime, Gilbert-kun.  
-¿No viene tu novio?  
-¿Novio? Pero yo no tengo novio ¿Es que se ha extendido un rumor de que tengo novio? ¡Soy demasiado joven para ser una 娼婦! ¡La gente se mofará de mí!  
-Sabes…que me refiero a Alfred, gewiss?  
-P-Pero Alfred-sama no es mi novio.  
-Juraría que os vi besándoos hace algún tiempo…Espero que la memoria no me falle…  
-**オランダカイウ**! N-No es cierto…D-Dime, ¿Pensaste en a-alguna técnica que hacer?  
-Bueno, tenemos que hacer prácticas de asedio aéreo.  
-¿Estrategias militares?  
-Ja. ¿Preparada Meiden-bi?  
-Preparada, Weiß Reichsadler.

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

German miraba hacia la ventana con una copa en mano, mientras escuchaba como Vash redirigía las piezas de ajedrez colocadas en el mapa de encima de la mesa, frustrado. Veía mientras el caza de su hijo, la nipona y un tercero, quizá Alfred, surcaban el cielo, haciendo impresionante acrobacias. Eran imbéciles. Les ordenó prácticas de asedio, no mariposadas en el cielo. Pero no escuchaban. Se mordió el puño ¿A que jugaba todo el mundo? Sus subordinados no les escuchaban, un pilingui del tres al cuarto se mofaba de él y los rusos han anexionado a Letonia, aliado incondicional, a su territorio. Nada, nada de nada salía como él quería. Le tenían en la quiebra mental. Se terminó el alcohol de un trago, largo y a la vez rápido.  
-Bueno, general. Creo que en Selva Negra deberíamos utilizar los mosquetes, pero unos fusiles o quizá Napalm estarían bien. Pero esa zona es muy difícil que entre en contacto con la guerra ¿Alguna opinión?  
-Opino que deberíamos dividir estos tres grupos en sur, sureste y este, aprovechando los flancos polacos, checos austriacos  
-Austrohúngaros  
-Como sea. Cada grupo podría partir de 10.000 soldados y quizá dividirlos en secciones más pequeñas estaría bien. Tendríamos que anexionar Poznan, porque según se dice, el príncipe polaco ese…  
-Feliks  
-Sí, Feliks, vive allí. Lo curioso es que el maricón lo tiene todo lleno de ponis teñidos de rosa. Da miedo. Hemos dicho Poznan, ahora, Szczecin, Zielona Gora, Liberec, Teplice, Kufstein, Mittelberg… Son los principales…  
-General  
-Ja?  
-No soy tan amigo de Ludwig, pero al menos es más responsable que Gilbert ¿No vas a avisarle sobre la ofensiva de Br'ansk?  
-Tienes razón tengo que hacerlo. Pero de todos, ¿Tú crees que no lo he intentado?  
-Bueno…  
-No contesta a las llamadas, y a la única que conseguí hablarle es porque su móvil apenas tiene señal en esa zona y no sabe por qué. Puedo intentar volverle a llamar y que sea lo que dios quiera.

Acto seguido, ordenó a Vash que recogiera los utensilios esparcidos por la habitación. Su hijo menor, con el que menos tiempo había pasado. Ciertamente, Gilbert es su favorito, pero tiene bastante apreciación a Ludwig. Como padre responsable, tiene que preocuparse por sus hijos en cierta medida, ¿No? Pero ahora que lo piensa, esa chiquilla que mandó buscar…Tenía algo raro. Al menos lo puede afirmar de las historias que parecían interminables de Augusto. Mantiene los ojos cerrados casi siempre, pero cuando los abre, suceden cosas extrañas ¿Cómo lo justifica? No lo sabe, solo lo siente. Pero lo demostrará de alguna manera.

Se fue andando, saludando de vuelta a aquellos soldados que le saludaban de buen humor. Con paso firme, paso entre las callecitas. Al salir del pequeño pueblo, siguió un rio cercano a la zona, hasta llegar a una colina donde se alzaba un pabellón aéreo. Sabía que allí había una antena de comunicaciones más fuerte que la del edificio M, así que cogió su teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número de Ludwig. Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres pitidos… Estuvo así un rato, con el pie inquieto .Cuando por fin alguien se dignó a responder la llamada  
-Hallo?  
-¿Ludwig?  
-Vater? ¿Eres tú?  
-Ja ¿Dónde estás?  
-De camino a Innsbruck en tren  
-¿¡QUÉ!?  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?  
-Ellos saben de nuestra presencia, saben que ayudamos a los Vargas, y nos tienen como objetivo.  
\- ¿Los de Br'ansk?  
-Sí  
-Hay una parada en Bolzano. Allí podríamos bajarnos e dirigirnos hacia Suiza.  
-Hazlo por favor. No quiero que te capturen, tampoco a la muchacha, soy un hombre de palabra, hay que regresarla con vida.  
-Te comprendo, vati.  
-Y vigílala  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque ella tiene algo que no me cuadra, ¿sabes? Es cuando abre los ojos…  
-…Creo que se a lo que te refieres, vati.  
\- ¿Y cómo es?  
-Suceden cosas… inesperadas…Cuando los abrió, vi como media plaza se ponía a cantar al unisono, y cuando los cerro perdieron el coro y siguieron con la fiesta…  
-Continua por favor.  
-No sé si debería.  
-He dicho por favor.  
-…Está bien. Ayer también abrió los ojos y vi como de repente la gente de la estación iba en filas rectas, a lo que agradecí, pero cuando llegamos a nuestro andén volvió a cerrarlos y la gente seguía su bullicio. O cuando de camino a la estación hacia un viento terrible, con amenaza de lluvia, los abrió y se hizo un claro en el cielo con temperatura templada, y cuando llegamos allí y los cerro, de nuevo viento y lluvia… Hay algo que no es normal, pero no sé si debería preguntarle.  
-Según me dices si los abre pasan cosas buenas y si los cierra pasan malas, ¿no?  
-Cierto. Mantiene los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, salvo en algunas ocasiones.  
-Úsala  
Y sin más demora colgó el móvil, dirigiendo la mirada al que próximamente será su segundo hijo perdido.

* * *

**Traducciones:**

-**Ich scheiß auf eure Toten!****Bastard! Hurensohn! Ich werde in der größten Baum Sie hängen! Tot! Tot! Ich sehe dich tot! Und niemand kann sparen Sie! Willst du kämpfen? Hier können Sie mir zu haben, weht Dudelsack! Ich habe keine Angst, Aristokrat abstoßend!:  
**¡Me cago en tus muertos! ¡Bastardo! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a ahorcar del arbol más grande que haya! ¡Muerto!¡Muerto! ¡Para mi estás muerto! ¡Y nadie te podrá salvar! ¿Quieres pelea? ¡Aquí me tienes,sopla gaitas! ¡No tengo miedo,aristócrata de mierda!

**心からの謝罪 : **Mis más sinceras disculpas  
** 娼婦:**Cortesana  
**オランダカイウ : **Calla

**Dios, hacia tanto tiempo que no hacia traducciones... De todos modos, me gustarian algunos reviews. Si me dais reviws, metere mucha mas violencia en el fic! Tschüss**


	13. 13- Captura

**¡Sí! Volvi, gentes, después de tanto tiempo y exámenes,vuelvo con mas caña, y creedme,las cosas se van a poner muchisimo más interesantes en los capítulos venideros. Y probablemente meta algo de PruHun. Probablemente...**

**Disclaimer : ¿De veras se necesita disclaimer? Porque empieza a aburrir... *Pongo mi mano en un libro* Y juro que jamas le quitare los derechos de autor a Himaruya, solamente esta historia que para eso ya es mia...**

* * *

Él. Esa llamada le extrañó ¿Por qué le llamaría su padre tan tarde? Pudo haber cogido el tren hacia Innsbruck, pero si él estaba en lo cierto, ni de coña se acercara. Cierto, tendría que investigar a Felicia ¿Qué tiene ella que los demás no tienen? Además, no sabe ni que hacer. Sentando en un banco, tomando café, con un niño pequeño jugando a la nintendo…Al Animal Crossing. Marcello estaba nervioso la verdad. Quizá escuchó parte de la conversación ¿Y Felicia? Seguramente buscando algo de pasta en las máquinas expendedoras. Inútil pensar que quizá era una broma. No. Su tono estaba más preocupado que inocente. Habría que confiar, púes.  
-Marcello.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Voy un momento a la taquilla, no te vayas.  
-Vale.  
-Y si viene tu hermana, le dices que vuelvo en un momento. Seguramente se pondría histérica si no me ve.  
-Está hecho. Todo muy hecho.  
-¿Me has entendido?  
-Sí, sí. No hace falta que lo repitas  
-¿Y qué he dicho, exactamente?  
-… Bonito chándal tiene Munchi… Y Ovinia me dio una tele de pistones… Kabuki necesita algo de fruta… ¿Qué hago primero?  
-Ughh… Voy a la taquilla, y si viene tu hermana, le dices que ahora vuelvo ¿Me has escuchado esta vez?  
\- Que vas a la taquilla y si viene sorellone le digo que ahora vuelves. Entendido.  
-Buen chico.

La gente se agrupaba, amontonaba y no dejaba pasar. Una miseria. Y juró haber pisado a una mujer que le había insultado todo lo imposible y más. Porque sí. Porque Ludwig lo vale. Aparte es que había migraciones en masa hacia Noruega o Dinamarca, uno de esos dos. Pero claro, evitaban a Suiza como la peste. Oh, maldita guerra. Ya no hay Pretzels o Wurst a espuertas como antes. Ni dinero. Ni mujeres bonitas. No, nada ¡Y allí estaba la taquilla de entradas! Cogió sus entradas, faltaban unas dos horas para que el tren partiera hacia Innsbruck. Podría cambiarlas con antelación. Tenía dinero, así que si no las podía cambiar, compraría otras. Así de simple. O podría intentar hablar con alguien que fuera a Davos, Suiza.  
-Discúlpeme, buen hombre, necesito cambiar estos tickets.  
-¿A qué dirección desea ir?  
-…A Davos. Creo. Sí, creo que era a Davos, ninguna duda.  
-Qué bien… ¿Me enseña los tickets, por favor?  
-Aquí  
-Mmm…Tendrá que hacer paradas aquí, aquí y blablablá si quiere salir dentro de una hora. O puede ir directamente, pero el tren saldrá dentro diez minutos. Usted decide.  
-Diez minutos.  
-Usted mismo.

Volvió al banco con prisa. Marcello seguía ahí, las mochilas también y había una Felicia decepcionada comiendo una ensalada Cesar en un plato de plástico con tapa en vez de pasta. Pobrecilla. Ludwig levantó de los sobacos a Marcello y lo puso de pie en el suelo, colgándole una mochila. Usó el mismo procedimiento con Felicia, y él se cargo las dos mochilas restantes. Los tres se pusieron a andar (Marcello podía esquivar a la gente mientras miraba su nintendo) de camino a la puerta no sé cuál.

''_Úsala. Úsala''_

No. El ojiazul cerró los ojos de una manera muy estrepitosa. Se frotó el puente de la nariz ¡Felicia no era una arma! No, no, piensa otra cosa, cosas bonitas, como los perros, pasteles, o la ojidorada con los ojos abiertos… Nonononono, esto está mal, pero claro, ¿Qué hacer? Oh, sí, ya.

Mientras avanzaban, la ítala miraba con detenimiento las palabras del teutón, mirando de vez en cuando a su fratellino. Según lo que Ludwig decía, había que evitar el Imperio Austrohúngaro a toda costa, sin importar lo que pase. El plan…daba miedo ¿Y para eso tienen que ir a Bolzano? No le gusta la idea. Pensándolo racionalmente, ¿Qué otra opción queda? No se pueden poner en peligro solo porque un capricho suyo los delata y los aleja de su familia y amigos… Amigos que no tiene. _'Quiero al menos hacer un amigo. Ludwig es importante para mí, pero las otras personas me necesitan también ¿Qué hago? Las últimas veces que intenté tener amigos casi acabaron secuestrándome, no quiero repetir la experiencia. Y no puedo intentar hacerme amiga de los amigos de mi hermano, se reirían de mí. No voy a hacer la imbécil. No quiero parecerlo'_

Ludwig miraba a través de la ventana de la cabina. Felicia estaba contando las vaquitas que aparecían en los prados que se presentaban como paisaje en el cristal (Ya va por la 274) y Marcello estaba dormido, como no, encima suya, porque sí, porque sus músculos son muy blanditos. Y porque él lo vale. Y siendo sinceros tampoco es que le importara, agradecía, aunque solo fuera un poquito, algo de calor humano. Especialmente de la Italiana ojidorada que se posaba delante suya. Miró su libro. El retrato de Dorian Grey. No sabía porque, pero ese apellido tuvo mucha controversia hace unas semanas. Por un libro llamado _'Las cincuentas sombras de Wurst'_ o algo así…

''_Señores pasajeros, el tren se ha detenido debido a circunstancias desconocidas. Mientras intentamos investigar y arreglar el problema, no salgan de sus vagones ni de sus cabinas. El equipo técnico se lo agradece''_

Extraño, el tren se había detenido sin razón aparente. Y… Marcello se despertó. Perfecto. El rubio escuchó unos pasos en los pasillos. Ruidos de botas. Seguramente serían los de mantenimiento. Los ruidos de botas se fueron acercando y parecían tacones. No tacones normales, Ludwig los reconocía, eran tacones de botas militares que te llegan hasta debajo de la rodilla. La puerta se abrió. Aparecieron unos cuantos militares, entre ellos una rubia con dos trenzas tensas y un castaño despeinado y desafeitado.  
-¿Sois los Vargas y Beilschmidt?  
-Was? ¿Qué os importa?  
-No la hables así. Asumiré que esto es un sí. Os venís con nosotros  
-…Lo siento, pero ¿No podríais esperar a que lleguemos a Suiza? Quiero seguir durmiendo…  
-Verás niñito, es que no nos importa un mierda lo que queráis. Os venís con nosotros y punto.  
-Ve~  
-Yo me niego  
-Como vosotros queráis. Hermano, haz los honores.

De un golpe del mango de un fusil en la nuca de cada uno los dejó inconscientes, y así se los llevaron.

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Los pasillos estaban bulliciosos, la gente estresada y de ninguna manera el ambiente iba a mejorar. Sí, sabían lo que habían hecho esos granujas, pero lo prioritario era informar a su jefe. Las paredes crema, el suelo madera o la poca luz que iluminaba los cuadros colgados daban un toque siniestro a los pasajes. Llegó a una puerta grande, iluminada a los dos lados, por dos candelabros. Sonaba una música, bella e hipnotizante. Decidió llamar con los nudillos la puerta y esperar

'_Pase'_

Con una bocanada de aire, la castaña abrió lentamente la puerta, cuanto más abierta, más rápido. Por una parte tenía miedo ¿Qué les iban a hacer? ¿Y sí perdían la guerra? No, no, detén esos pensamientos pesimistas, no sirven para nada. Dio pasos tímidos hacia la sala, sujetando con firmeza los papeles y su tabla contra su pecho. Se recolocó las petunias en el pelo, y caminó con más seguridad.  
-Señorito Eldestein…  
-Oh, Elizabeta, ¿Sucede algo? Tu tono está algo más… preocupado…  
-Verás señorito Eldestein…  
-Mein gott, Elizabeta, llámame Roderich… No se para que me molesto si luego se te va a olvidar y me vas a volver a llamar señorito Eldestein…  
-…Roderich, no sé si de verdad vamos a ganar la guerra… No recibiríamos ayudas de las demás naciones si perdemos. Nuestro país estaría en la más absoluta ruina…Y-Yo, yo no quiero pensarlo.  
-¿Sólo viniste por eso? ¡Sí es una tontería! No te preocupes por cosas absurdas y vuelve al trabajo, que no se va a hacer sólo.  
-Vine por otro motivo, akkor is. No es gran cosa…  
-Habla, lieb.  
-Han aprisionado a la chica de los Vargas y al joven Beilschmidt.  
-¡Fabelhaft!  
-También a un pequeño fiú, que resulta el hermano kis.  
-Perfecto Elizabeta… ¿Te gustaría quedarte y escuchar como celebro mi euforia con la canción The Tipewriter?  
\- Szeretnék, uram.

La habitación estaba decorada de un color azul suave con toques dorados, y los ventanales con las cortinas abiertas dejaban que entrase con más fluidez la luz. Roderich pasó rápidamente de tocar tal 'Blasfemia actual', y se decantó por una sonata de Beethoven.

Elizabeta se sentó en un sillón blanco, que según ella sabía, estaba hecho en Somalia… No le gustaba aprovecharse de la buena fe de los demás, aparte de que odiaba a muerte la esclavitud, pero si ganaban esta guerra, solo Dios sabe lo que pasaría. Intentó ignorar el cacao que se estaba organizando que perspicacia en su mente y se decidió en concentrarse en la música…Bella música, que hacía que te olvidaras de tus problemas y que pensaras en cosas bonitas, bellas, encantadoras. Un prado. El prado de su antigua casa, en la ciudad de Siófok. Correr alrededor de sus antiguas mascotas, como su madre la llamaba para comer, como se dormía en el sofá y su padre la llevaba a su cama o esa vez en la que su perro se quedó frito encima de su cara y no podía respirar. Buenos tiempos sin duda.

Sin darse cuenta, se vio en una habitación silenciosa, con la mirada atenta y violeta del austriaco. Más bien, mirada concienciada, o algo así…  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-S-Sí, no es nada…  
-¿Tu casa de nuevo, huh?  
-En el clavo, Roderich…  
-Olvídales de una vez, seguramente ya estén muertos por la edad o la guerra…  
-¿¡Disculpa!?  
-…O a lo mejor sí que están vivos, pero tendrán tantos estragos que durarán poco o serán difíciles de mantener.  
-¡Recuerda de quienes estás hablando, Roderich!  
-No son nadie, déjalo de una vez. Hicieron su función haciendo y creando a un ganador, ya no sirven más, ya no tienen función en esta sociedad.  
-¡Átkozott, Roderich! ¡Mis padres son más importantes que esas ideas tan retrogradas que tienes ahora! ¿Es que no tienes devoción a tus padres? ¿Los perdiste? ¿Siguen vivos? ¡Habla!  
\- Vigila ese lenguaje, Elizabeta. Sí, siguen vivos. Mi padre es maestro de orquesta y mi madre está en el filo de la guadaña de aquel que se llama la muerte ¿A quién le importa?  
-¿No te importa tu madre? ¡Ella te dio vida!  
-Me la dio y eso suficiente, ya puede irse. Y me cansé de esta conversación, Elizabeta, tráeme un café.  
-Ughh… Sí señor.

Elizabeta se levantó cabizbaja y caminó desolada hacia la puerta, haciendo una pausa al llegar a la salida. Miró hacia atrás. Sus ojos no parecían engañarla. En vez de pensar en lo que le había dicho, se fue a un cajón y sacó una carpeta llena de partituras, que algunas se caían y otras estaban a punto de hacerlo. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba su actitud ¿¡Le acaba de dar un sermón y lo único a lo que se digna es a mandarla por un mísero café!? 'Relaja los nervios, que no se te note el enfado. Él simplemente no tiene compresión del valor de la vida humana, pero aprenderá. Vaya que si aprenderá. '

De vuelta a los embutidos pasillos, donde huele a humanidad…Humanidad que él no reconoce. Sí solo pudiera, sí solo encontrara… Ah, quizá no es tan sencillo, quizá… quizá él no está hecho para ser empático… Elizabeta se paró de golpe, sumida en sus pensamientos ¿Lo que hacían estaba bien? ¿Qué pasaría si escapara? Lo más seguro es que la persiguieran, porque después de todo, ella sabe también muchos secretos importantes, y algunos demasiados perjudiciales para la imagen y opinión pública.

Se dio cuenta de una cosa: No había gente en los pasillos, estaba todo tan sólo tan silencioso. Miró a su derecha. Encontró una vuelta de regreso al pasillo inicial donde se veía a la gente correr, y detrás había una puerta de azul metalizado. La curiosidad la carcomía por dentro así que decidió que echaría un vistazo, uno pequeñito. Con pasos cautelosos, avanzo lentamente, abriendo la puerta a cada paso quedaba. Lo que encontró la horrorizó. Una sala de torturas renovada, con nuevo armamento y un papel encima de una mesa que, ponía Alto secreto. Pese a ello, abrió la carpeta. Los expedientes de los capturados en Italia, en los que entre se encontraba…¿un niño?, más la autorización de la creación de esta sala por 'Roderich Eldestein'.

'_No…'_

Se fue de la habitación corriendo, asegurándose de haberlo dejado cerrado como estaba antes… ¿Le pidió café, no? Entonces sería uno amargo y bien cargado, para aquel que se atreve llamar unificador de la monarquía y el pueblo.

* * *

**Los militares que secuestran a nuestros heroes son los hermanos eslavos, Republica Checa y Eslovaquia. Están basados en el diseño que dio Himaruya**

**Reviews :**

**AndreaNozomiChan:  
**¡Me cago en la puta, este review si que es largo! Bueno, un review compacto de cuatro capitulos. Esto nuevo. Sí Lovino tiene el culo como un tomate... De redondo, quiero decir, no es como si le dieran golpe de remo. Y digamos que Ludwig tiene algo de resentimiento hacia lovino porque este casi le mata con una sarten ¡CON UNA JODIDA SARTEN! Aparte, Felicia es muy delicada y tiene ese humor infantil que le saca a uno una sonrisa, pero cierto, es cobarde como nadie y piensa mucho en los demás. Tranquila, Gil tiene una copia del todo el porno que descarga en un pendrive. Y sí la historia sucede en 2015, porque queria hacerla por los años veinte, pero añadí demasiados detalles tecnologicos. Aparte, por esa epoca todavia no existia la Otan ni la union europea... Sí,en 2015... ¡OH SI, HICIERON EL BANGBANG, EL OLD RAZZLE, LA DANZA DE LA MANTA! Se me ocurrió porque encontré un condón en un cajon de mi padres... No me recupero del trauma, pero aproveché. Y sí, Gilbert recibirá sartenazos ¿Por qué? Porque es va a haber PruHun eventual, quiero decir, se enamoraran poco a poco. Y será German el que se quede Despaternizado, no Gil y Lud huerfanos, aunque la idea es buena. Tienes que dormir pronto como yo, y si piensas que mi Fic es sensualón, yo soy más sensual...  
**Guest:**  
No lo pillo... ¿Qué significa esa H?

**Hasta la semana que viene, porque va a haber puente por el dia del padre, y pueden pasar dos cosas, que no suba o que meta dos capitulos para aventajar. Cuento que el sabado será mi cumpleaños  
****Espero más reviews, favs y follows! Tschüss!**


	14. 14- Batalla

**¡Espero que os guste! Realmente me ha costado dos dias de descripción, y se me torció un tornillo en la descripción delos aviadores ¡Añadí a Portugal!**

**Disclaimer: Blablabla lo de siempre**

* * *

''Día 13 de Febrero de 2015, diario de grabado porque el asombroso yo no tiene su móvil de vuelta. Son las cinco de la mañana. Hoy a las siete nos van a enviar a Viena a hacer un ataque aéreo, o algo así. No sé, me distraje mirando mi reflejo en un espejo. Francis dice que no debería ser tan narcisista y que debería adorarle a él. Tonterías. La operación va a salir de fruta madre. Sí, he dicho fruta, porque mi padre está en la habitación contigua y me podría escuchar decir tacos. No me arriesgaré. Deséame suerte. O simplemente deséame. Cualquier opción me vale. Auf Wiedersehen. ''

Un cielo no nublado. Más o menos, no sé describirlo con detenimiento, hay poca luz. Unos cinco pilotos esperaban pacientemente (y uno ya estaba estresado),iluminados por una especie de luz de unas farolas, a que les dieran las órdenes precisas, con las coordenadas. Un estadounidense estaba leyendo un comic de DC, una japonesa dibujando en un cuadernillo, un alemán ya se estaba arrancando los pelos, un clon del estadounidense…un canadiense, sí, estaba hablando con un osito y una versión masculina de Isabel se hacia una coleta. Gilbert estaba desorientado ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Bueno, el que resultaba ser el hermano mellizo de Isabel, Paulo, era bastante amigable. El tío sabía un motón de historias embarazosas sobre ella.

Quizá relajarse es la mejor opción. Miró hacia atrás. Su avión sigue impoluto. No como el de el _'come-hamburguesas'_, que tenía manchas de… ¿kétchup? Dios, qué asco… Sí, él quería hacer esta misión con todas sus ganas, pero había algo que le decía que no con todas sus fuerzas, que no era seguro, que no saldría con… vida. Lo escuchó tantas veces, millones, pero que hacer. 'Ignora a tu mente y escucha al corazón'… ¿A esto se aplicaba? Con el miedo, el temor. Haciendo tripas de corazón, le dirigió una especie de mirada fría a su padre, que llegaba, pero más bien, en vez de una mirada fría era una mirada suplicante. El mencionado ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los ojos rubíes del albino, y continuó su marcha. Una que si lo pensamos un poco, parece fúnebre. Gilbert dirigió de nuevo su mirada a su caza. Pronto estaría ahí, en el control, sin tener que preocuparse de lo que pasa o no. Quizá nunca llegaría a ser un gran aviador como lo fue el Varón Rojo, pero a lo mejor conseguía igualarle. De repente, todos los aviadores se irguieron. Él no iba a ser menos, por supuesto. Escondió una cara burlona ¡Oh, después de todo, si te ganas el respeto de alguien, ya te puedes considerar alguien! Bien, juguemos al teatro, si es lo que le parece.

-¡**Soldaten****, saluden**! Recordad que hay que decir nombres y apellidos ¡Eso va por ti, hamburguesa!  
-**HELLO, MY GENERAL. HERO'S HERE! ALFRED. F. JONES**  
-Moshi, moshi general. Honda Sakura  
-**GUTEN MORGEN, VATER. Gilbert Beilschmidt  
**-¿A qué vienen esos gritos? Well, good morning general…¿eh? Matthew Williams Jones  
-Bom dia, mi general… Paulo Da Silva .C.  
-HAHAHAHAHAHA ¿¡Pero tú no eras hermano of the spanish lady!?  
\- Me cambié los apellidos porque no me gustaban. De todos modos conservo el Carriedo…  
-**¡CORTAD EL ROLLO, IMBÉCILES!**  
-Gomen-ne, general, ¿pero no va a dar la órdenes?  
\- Es que a eso voy si no dejarais de hacer el chorlito…  
-¿Y qué coño esperas que hagamos si son las cinco de la mañana? ¡Al menos yo tengo sueño, scheisse!  
-**¡GILBERT, ESA BOCA!**

Total, que después de unas cuantas hostias, un Gilbert magullado y la mano de German ya roja, el general continuó el discurso. Aunque , quizá el viejo Beilschmidt tenga mal arranque, nervios a flor de piel, un energúmeno, el pie izquierdo…ya me entendéis. Todos estaban haciendo oídos sordos a las riñas entre padre e hijo, porque, ¿Quién cojones tiene ganas de aguantar eso a altas horas de la madrugada? Volviendo al caso. German les dio un mapa con las coordenadas exactas, la hora, y el día del ataque, las circunstancias, la presión atmosférica…Todo medido a regla.

A ritmo sincronizado, los cinco pilotos se pusieron sus cascos y subieron a los cazas (Cierta nipona necesitó ayuda). Francis daba las órdenes por radio que tenían que acatar desde una mesa que estaba al lado del descampado por el que despegarían. De repente vino un chiquillo con unas varas luminiscentes a iluminar lo poco que había de pista a los cazas. Gilbert lo agradecía, veía menos que pepe leches. El cielo se despejó, y el ojirojo por fin pudo apreciar lo que este escondía: Se veía a la perfección el cinturón de orión, y según la perspectiva, a unos pocos decímetros la base espacial internacional, ya abandonada. Él sabía que lo que parecía poco, serían, por ejemplo, muchísimos kilómetros. No podía esperar a despegar, quería distraerse, quería contemplar aquel maravilloso firmamento, que a los días de guerra, era lo más ignorado. Apostaba toda su paga a que se vería mejor desde el Littorio.

El viento iba muy rápido, a 7 o 10km/h, o algo así… Recordaba poco de la astronomía, como que hace poco se descubrió una nueva constelación: El león de Anglímero. Quizá todo lo que estaba viendo representaba lo que quería volver a tener. Quería volver a chinchar a su hermano, a ver a sus primos anglocejones de Inglaperra que tanto orgullo derrochaban de su patria, quería al menos no morir virgen, con alguien, preferiblemente mujer, porque venga, Gilbert es el creador del término No homo y su difusión por toda la red. Quería volver a esos tiempos, quería que la jodida guerra acabase, quería que su hermano volviese con la chica Vargas y el mini romano a casa… Quería… una vida normal, asombrosa, pero normal. No se dio cuenta, pero ya le tocaba despegar. Con las manos firmemente sujetas a los controles, empezó a añadir aceleración con una palanca que tenia a la izquierda. Toda esta adrenalina, ¿Sólo la guerra se la podría dar? No, porque el albino quiere vivir.

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

El cielo. El cielo parecía más azul que nunca ¿O era cosa de Gilbert? Quizá era la agitación del cristal lo que hacía parecer que había viento, pero él sabía que había brisa, y que solo era la velocidad de impacto del caza contra esta. Sabía que si bajaba, habría un precioso día azul, con brisa y un prado lleno de rosas blancas, claveles, rosas tudor, tulipanes, muguetes, margaritas, lavandas, amapolas, caléndulas, azaleas, tréboles morados, rododendros, callunas, tilos, centaureas, laureles, estrellas alpinas, etc…

Y él, quizá sobrevolando aquello, armado con misiles de oxígeno. Más mala suerte, imposible. Se estaban acercando a las coordenadas. Unos cuantos kilómetros y llegarían.

-Meiden-Bi, ¿Coordenadas exactas?  
-48°12′30″N 16°22′23″E, Weiss Reichsadler.  
-Hey, You!? ¿Qué haces hablando con mi novia?  
-¡A-Alfred!  
-Fick dich, Magician ¡Sólo le pregunte la localización!  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí, eh?  
-Sí mi irmã estuviera aquí, os hubiera pegado de hostias con la alabarda.  
-Alfred, please, control yourself, eh.  
-Como sea ''Maple Leaf''  
-¡No te rías de mi pseudónimo!  
-Sí, é certo. Digamos que el hechicero es otro pseudónimo más raro aún.  
-**十分なみんな**! Weiss Reichsadler, Magician, Maple Leaf y Espelho Pérola. Ya estamos llegando no os preocupéis…  
-**Sich Kümmern****!**

El grito de alerta les hizo mirar al unísono delante de ellos. Decenas de Pilatus PC-7 se amontonaban, disparando contra los motores principales de los cazas. El F-15E Strike Eagle volteaba en el aire, esquivando las ráfagas enemigas como podía. Con una estratégica maniobra digna de… el viejo Beilschmidt, Alfred empezó a disparar contra los cazas enemigos, pero no parecían ceder ante la ofensiva. Y tampoco disminuir. Sakura se interpuso entre la disputa y voló hacia el noroeste, seguida de unos siete aviones. Mientras Paulo se deshacía de unos cazas, observó con atención la maniobra de la japonesa, y supuso que sería la más difícil y costosa: El salto de la Luna.

La nipona empezó a guiar a su caza hacía arriba, hiendo alto y más alto. En un punto ya estaba suficientemente separada de los perseguidores, hizo una locura. Apagó el motor, y se sujeto con fuerza a los mandos. La inercia la atrapaba en el asiento, sintiendo como la sangre se le amontonaba en ciertas zonas del cuerpo, como el peco, la cabeza, mejillas y manos. El avión caía más deprisa, aceleraba. A quince metros del suelo, la chica encendió el motor, y tiro de los mandos hacia arriba para evitar el impacto de su nave. Pero no de las enemigas. Solo dos predijeron la táctica, e imitaron a la nipona. Esta farfullo cosas en lengua con desagrado. Dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados, e imitando a una montaña rusa, disparo descaradamente a los dos restantes. Ninguno sobrevivió.

¿Y el canadiense? Imaginando que esto es hockey. Y repartiendo leches a saco. Porque él es el eje de la furia canadiense. Y no iba a dejarlos irse sin quedarse unos dientes. Su cabina tenía dos asientos. Nadie sabe por qué eligió ese avión, quizá para poner a Kumajirou detrás. Con su caza imitando un ravioli, disparaba a cosaco, ¿Algo se movía? Le disparaba. Del escuadrón, obviamente, era el mejor con puntería. Y nadie se atrevía a discutir.

Paulo era más… directo, que digamos. Y su pecho palomo es visible a kilómetros de distancia. Sus maniobras eran más directas, e simples, pero siempre infalibles. Volaba bajo, pero a una velocidad considerable, cercana a la aceleración. Cuando el enemigo se acercaba, este subía y daba una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y disparaba a los motores principales ¿No tenía motores? No hay problema, a las hélices. Muchos os preguntareis cómo llegó el lusitano al ejército. Yo también.

Gilbert era el más reciente del escuadrón, por supuesto. No tenía tanto control como los demás, y seguramente nunca lo tendría. El teutón intentaba evitar a los austrohúngaros a toda costa, pero parecían rodearle a él por mayoría, por ser un blanco fácil. Apenas consiguió darle a los globos en los entrenamientos, esto era más difícil, puesto que aunque los aviones eran más grandes, también eran más rápidos. Y no digamos que fuera un veloz nato. Francis podía alcanzarle corriendo, pero claro, Francis corría como la hostia. Genes latinos, supongo…

Sonó un ruido. Otro sonido. Empezó un juego de luces donde predominaba el rojo. Alarmas de impacto, de daños colaterales, no había protocolos suficientes para mantenerle en el aire. Lo único que podía hacer era un aterrizaje de emergencia, pero le pillarían… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Nada estaba claro, todo dejó de estar claro el día que empezó la guerra ¿Por qué tuvo que unirse a la puta milicia? ¿Por qué su orgullo hacia mella en su alma? Si alguien tuviera piedad, si alguien escuchara sus plegarias… Quizá, y solo digo quizá… Una espada, un cúter, un cuchillo, algo afilado, para terminar con lo que el ojirojo consideraba un desperdicio de vida. Una mierda de vida, no se había ni confesado en los últimos años… Y ya había llegado al infierno. Los ruidos y las luces empezaron a pasar desapercibidos por el alemán. Ya no le importaba nada ¿Por qué debería? Solo eran unos ingratos que no sabían ni comportarse delante de una persona, fuera el emperador de Japón, o un simple colega del curro.

''_Gilbert''_

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza ¿Quién era Gilbert? ¿Una persona, un nombre, una calificación del sistema? ¿Por qué luchaba? ¿Quién era el enemigo en realidad? Gilbert se estaba volviendo loco por momentos, no sabía ni como había empezado esto, como empezó esta espiral en su mente _'¿De veras importo a la gente? Qué dios me envíe una señal del cielo pues. Esperaré todo lo necesario.'_

Polvo alrededor de la cabina ¿Qué ha pasado? El ojirojo sentía algo en la boca. Con temor, dirige uno de sus dedos y lo toca. Está pringoso. Lo mira. Sangraba. Consiguió mirar su reflejo en el cristal de la cabina. Tenía el labio partido y una brecha en la frente. Nada asombroso. Empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, le sonaba haber visto un pañuelo o algo por el estilo, pero solo encontró un lápiz de memoria. Los pulmones se le colapsaban, no podía respirar bien, ni ver nada. Oyó unos picoteos en el cristal ¿Qué hacía Gilbird allí?

Abrió bruscamente el cristal de la cabina para respirar, y poder ver la luz del sol. Intentó salir del caza, pero un dolor agudo le atravesó el costado. Cayó al suelo de manera bruta, sujetándose la herida. Se arrastró dejando un rastro de sangre, hasta estar unos decámetros lejos del accidentado caza. Su preciado Eurofighter. Destruido. La vista era desoladora, su único consuelo, el pollito que descansaba en su cabeza preocupado.

Sintió un golpe en la nuca, literalmente, de un fusil, porque sí, porque él lo vale, y porque no es la primera vez que le dan ostiones en la nuca con un arma por estar distraído. Miró detrás de él y lo que vio fue algo… Raro y sorprendente. Pensó que serían austriacos los que protegerían el perímetro, pero supuso que habían enviado a militares de la unión de Br'ansk. Un hombre pequeño, con el flequillo echado a mayoritariamente a su izquierda, con un coleta de caballo, ojos ámbar, y portaba una duangua roja con pantalones de guerra grises. Iba acompañado de otros dos jóvenes, uno más alto, con el pelo hasta la mandíbula, cejudo, mismo uniforme, y flequillo a lo emo; y una joven equipada con un quipao rojo, y una minifalda también gris, con dos flores rosas en el pelo y una especie de tirabuzón que le salía del pelo, pelo largo.  
-¡Identifícate, aru!  
-Oh, ¿Por qué debería?  
-Tú no quieres más problemas, o algo así…  
-Meimei, ¡golpéale otra vez con la pistola-aru!  
-Vale, vale, scheisse…Bruh… Nombre: Gilbert Beilschmidt; Rango: ni me acuerdo; Posición: Aviador Militar  
-Por fin cooperas, alemán, digo, Gilbert. Ahora te llevaremos a las rejas del palacio, o algo así… Mei, déjale en blanco…  
-Sí, hermano

Parece increíble con qué facilidad las cosas se tornaban negras, o como lo dejaban K.O. con un solo golpe en la nuca. Dolía.

* * *

**Los últimos soldados eran China, Hong Kong y Taiwán, para los duros de mollera. Aparte, disculpadme de antemano, porque a veces se me olvidan que paises estan en tal bando, en el otro bando y neutrales.**

**Reviews:  
NuevoMundo: **No, no eres el unico. Y si ya le odias tanto, espera a que salga Rusia, porque ya tengo preparados a los malos. De todos modos, lo que me describes parece una crueldad y una momificación de una civilización de heladeros... Mmm rico...

**Supongo que subiré el próximo episodio dentro de poco ¿Cuándo? No sé... Pronto, esa es la palabra mágica, y tengo que irme a dormir, porque dentro de poco van a ser la una y tengo que darme mi siesta reparadora para luego estar de mal humor todo el día por no haber dormido más. Reivews, favs y follows  
Tschüss!**


	15. 15- Celda

**¡Feliz semana santa! Espero que os guste este capitulo. Me he dado cuenta de que van a haber muchos, ya que tengo un monton de ideas y esperaba que los hermanos se reencontrasen, pero no... Ya si eso, luego**

**Disclaimer: Solo poseo esta historia**

* * *

Todo estaba muy oscuro. Gilbert no sentía su cuerpo, le asustaba estar allí, a pesar de que su orgullo le dijese que todo iba a estar bien. Tenía las muñecas y los tobillos maniatados con cadenas. En su cuello se trenzaba una cuerda de seda, atada en sus extremos con más cadenas, que si se tiraba de ella, te ahogaba. Se notaba que la habitación estaba hecha de ladrillos sin pulir, con moho, húmedos, y algunos con incluso plantas saliendo de las grietas. Las goteras eran lo único que lo podía distraerle. Lo único que podía iluminar las estancia eran unas barras por las que entre llegaba algo de luz. El albino podía distinguir lo que creía que era una puerta de barrotes y madera, como tipo de esos videojuegos de rol en las mazmorras ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado allí? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿O quizá un mísero día que no está pasando tan asombrosamente como él quería?

Miró a su costado. Estaba vendado de una manera muy rácana, y encima apretaba. Todo sea para no gastar mucho en vendas. Apostaba su perdido móvil a que ese tal Roderich era un malparido que metía su cartera por el culo para que nadie se atreviese a tocarla. Eww. De todos modos, su labio partido tenía mejor pinta, al menos le habían puesto puntos, y la brecha en la cabeza. Bueno, llevaba una venda debajo del flequillo, por lo que no se notaba tanto. Se sentía tan… débil, mas no estaba deprimido, lo cual era raro, quiero decir, él era asombroso, y si le faltaban fuerzas se deprimía. Le faltaban tantas fuerzas, levantarse era un privilegio. Cerrar los ojos era la mejor alternativa, tenia sueño… A lo mejor en el mundo de los sueños le pasaba algo interesante que no estuviera basado en el infierno que estaba viviendo. Era una tentación, era… era…

-¡Despierta, 傻瓜! ¡Aquí tienes la comida aru!  
-Discúlpame si soy un ignorante inculto de mierda…  
-Lo eres aru.  
-… ¿¡Pero me puedes decir que cocináis los chinos que siempre sabe a carne picante o parece masa de merengue!?  
**\- ****哦，我的上帝**！ ¿¡Cómo te atreves aru!?  
-Responde.  
-… ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que alguien no quiere comer hoy aru~  
-**NEIN, NEIN, UN MOMENTO, ES TUT MIR LEID!**  
\- Repítemelo que lo entienda esta vez aru…  
\- ¡Qué lo siento mucho! ¡Qué decirte eso fue un error!  
-Bien hecho aru.  
-Al menos dime como se llama esta especie de… bollo.  
-包子  
-B-Baozi… sí, creo que lo tengo.  
-Creo que no nos presentamos correctamente la semana pasada aru.  
\- **¿¡Llevo una semana aquí!?**  
-Sí, y la mayoría inconsciente aru. Te tuvimos que alimentar a la fuerza.  
-… Oh  
\- Mi nombre es Wang Yao. Soy el actual coordinador de las fuerzas chinas llevadas aquí en Viena.  
\- ¿Te llamas Yao? ¡Es como decir yaoi o Yao Ming!  
\- 等 候**¿¡Me acabas de comparar con un genero de comic y con un jugador de baloncesto!?  
**\- Hombre, si lo dices así, suena como si fuera un monstruo…  
\- **¡Lo eres aru!**  
-… Pero no podía desperdiciar la ocasión.  
-Mmmphf! ¡Pediré que mi hermano te traiga la comida y no yo! Eres un desagradecido, aru…  
-Gracias por la comida.  
\- ¿M-Me diste las gracias aru?  
-Sí  
-N-Nunca pensé que un prisionero de guerra me diera las gracias. Esto es tan bonito aru…  
\- Puedes secarte las lágrimas en mis vendas, si te sirve de algo…  
-No es necesario…  
-¿Sabes cómo podría ser mucho más bonito?  
-¿Cómo?  
-Liberándome al menos una cadena de las manos para que no tire los baozi al suelo.  
-… Hecho aru.  
-Danke.

***Lapsus de tiempo después***

Gilbert lo agradecía. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer, pero aquel amable asiático le sacó del saco. Era increíble como la comida sabía después de cierto tiempo. Y gracias a que le liberó la mano podía ya rascarse los pendientes reales a gusto (Ok no). De todos modos, oír las goteras y lo que quedaba de sol en las rendijas no era algo muy prometedor, si somos sinceros. Suspiró. Todo era lo mismo, tan monocromático, hacía que te volvieses loco, que tu mente te jugara malas pasadas. Que hacía que quisieras que te tiraran a un pozo para que con suerte te ahogaras lentamente hasta acabar con tu sufrimiento días después de agonizante dolor o incluso peor, desgarrarte la garganta con un cuchillo de carnicero para acabar con la miseria en la que te habían sumido tan fácilmente. El ojirojo escuchó varias pisadas fuera, en el pasillo, y vio a través de las grietas de la puerta como alguien encendía una luz. Ya podía apreciar mejor la _''alcoba'' _en la que le mantenían preso. Agarró rápidamente la esposa colgante que antes atrapaba su muñeca derecha. Rindió la cabeza hacia abajo, para hacer parecer que había estado maltratado ahí por horas. Quizá no le buscaban y eran otro prisioneros de guerra, pero… ¿Y si sí?

La puerta se fue entornando, dejando entrar mucha más luz en la celda, que pilló por sorpresa al teutón. Entrecerró los ojos para poder vislumbrar las siluetas que se cernían sobre él, pero no había manera. Pudo apreciar que una figura femenina se tornó hacia y detrás suya, se encontraban dos más grandes sujetando por cadenas a lo que parecían unos esclavos.

-¿Gilbert Beilschmidt, supongo'  
-…J-Ja…  
-Soy MeiMei. Te vienes conmigo. Bueno, quizá no. Aleksander, llévatelo.  
-W-Was?  
-Marchando chaval.  
\- ¡Ah! Y saluda a tu hermana de mi parte.  
-Ak chcete objednať, šéfe.  
-¡Y no te olvides de vendarle los ojos y anudarle las extremidades! Yo me tengo que encargar de estos…

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Gilbert no sabía a dónde le llevaban. Obviamente a ese bestia no le habían enseñado a ser respetuoso con la gente asombrosa. Aparte de que parecía un oso con tanto bello, y tenía el pelo ido un poco para arriba, como si quisiera hacerse una cresta pero quisiera mantenerlo cabizbajo. Raro. Sintió un golpe en la cabeza ¿¡Le acababa de usar como un mazo contra la pared!? Se sacudió. Intentaba liberarse de los brazos que le atrapaban por los costados pero era inútil. Su fuerza no había incrementado gracias a los bollitos, y seguramente nunca lo haría si no seguía con su entrenamiento. Muy profundo, en sus pensamientos, yacía un Gilbert derrotado en aquel campo que visualizó hace siete días. Sangrando, ni su propia imaginación podía salvarle de aquella tortura.

Sintió un coque contra el suelo, frío, parecía de mármol. Notó como alguien le cortaba las cuerdas que habían usado para mantenerle quieto con un cúter. Palpaba el suelo lentamente, irguiéndose por los brazos para separarse de aquella estructura helada. La puerta se cerró bruscamente ¿A qué jugaban? Desorientar a las personas no estaba bien. Alguien le cogió de la espalda y lo sentó en posición oriental, con la espalda, recta, y empezó a desanudarle venda que ocultaba a su visión.

Tras un tirón, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Había tres ventanales, con las cortinas opacas abiertas de par en par, dejando que la luz entrase con más fluidez. Delante de la ventana central, se encontraba un escritorio de color blanco marfil, lleno de papeles y bolígrafos, en los que destacaba un teléfono rojo. En la ventana diestra habían unos archivadores, de color blanco igual pero de cáscara de huevo, ordenados de la A-Z. Cuatro para ser exactos, y centralmente había una mesita con un jarrón de flores. En la ventana siniestra había dos sillones blancos de cuero, con otra mesita, dónde se encontraba un juego de té. A la derecha de la entrada, había unas cuantas estanterías llenas, no, repletas, rebosantes de libros y papeles. Y a la izquierda y cacho piano de color negro que contrastaba con toda la sala. Delante del escritorio había dos sillas metálicas adornadas de cuero, negro también para destacar. Sentado en el magnífico escritorio, un hombre de facciones delicadas tanto insensibles, que portaba un traje violeta grisáceo, y que seguro se ha ganado el odio de más de uno; mas estaba acompañado de la considerada secretaria, que por razones desconocidas, blandía una sartén a escondidas…  
-Gilbert Beilschmidt, me temo que tenemos que discutir de algunos… asuntos.  
-¡Oh, mira quién es! ¡El señoritingo se ha decidido mostrar! Venga, Roderich, creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente para entablar una conversación más o menos moderada… Ve al grano.  
-¡Qué indecencia, mein gott!  
-Que pasa ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?  
\- Deberías mostrarte más respetuoso con el unificador. De él depende nuestro imperio  
\- ¿¡Te atreves a llamarle a él unificador!? ¡Lo único que ha unificado asido sus interés y su crédito bursátil con las esclavitud africana que nosotros intentamos contrarrestar!  
-_Hey, que estoy aquí…_  
-¡Al menos el se muestra respetuoso con todo el mundo, no como tú, alemán…**ALEMÁN NAZI**!  
-**¡YO NO SOY NAZI!  
-**… _Tengo miedo de estos dos_…  
-¡Tú no te preocupas por los demás! ¡La primera impresión que tengo de ti y lo único que me pareces es un cerdo egocéntrico!  
-¡Y tú me pareces una marimacha! ¡Usas tu belleza sólo para conseguir llegar alto, ignorando las bases ideológicas que usa tu bando en esta guerra! ¿Sabes lo que hacen? ¡Esclavizan a las pobres masas africanas, les confundís, les volvéis ignorantes, rechazando la única ayuda! ¿Y sabes lo que les pasa a los que se dan cuenta del engaño? ¡Los fusilan!  
-**¡CALLATE! **¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!  
-¡OH! ¿Segura? ¡Porque juraría que tú si lo sabes!  
-**¡BASTA!**

La escena, literalmente, se redujo a un Roderich acojonado, escondiéndose detrás del escritorio y a Elizabeta pegando sartenazos al teutón mientras sollozaba y murmuraba palabras en húngaro que apenas eran audibles. Ya había un pequeño charquito de sangre fluyendo por los pies de la húngara, e increíblemente, el teutón era de hierro, porque parecía haber perdido litros y litros de sangre, pero no se desplomaba y podía seguir lanzando pullas. La húngara retrocedió unos cuantos pasos tambaleándose, con los sollozos ya convertidos en lágrimas de cristal que se deslizaban a través del contorno de su cara para acabar en suelo, mezclándose con la sangre.

''_¿Por qué…?''_

Elizabeta se había colapsado ¿Defendía a su patria que tanto odiaba o hacia caso a un enemigo? Soltó la sartén de golpe, dejando que hiciera y golpe sordo. Cogió a Gilbert de la pierna, sin ni siquiera ponerle la venda. De todos modos, aunque viera la infraestructura no pasaría nada, el sitio es enorme. Fue arrastrándole por el pasillo, dándole golpes en la cabeza con las esquinas de los pasillos si podía. Escaleras. Jodidas escaleras. El albino no se lo podía creer ¿En serio? ¿Es que quería dejarle amnésico? Memorizaba todas las paredes, todos aquellos detalles con la mirada. Si conseguía escapar de allí, lo que había visto le ayudaría en algo.

Elizabeta abrió la puerta con un juego de llaves que colgaba en la pared y tiró a Gilbert hacia dentro. Adentrándose junto al cuerpo dolorido, le arrastró a este hasta el juego de cadenas que le esperaban. Por alguna razón desconocida, volvió a dejarle alguien la mano derecha libre. Y a desconcierto del ojirojo, la húngara tiró las llaves cerca de su alcance.  
-W-Was? ¿Por qué haces esto? Pensé que me odiabas…  
-Sé mucho más de lo que tú podrías averiguar. Ellos no me pueden perder, tengo, no, conozco muchos secretos que si salieran a la luz, dejarían a más de uno con el culo al aire. Parte de lo que dices es cierto. Quiero rendirme, quiero salir de aquí, pero mi devoción cae también en ellos.  
-¿Por qué no huyes pues?  
-Porque si no, irían a por mis padres, y no me lo puedo permitir.  
-Así que les odias, pero no puedes huir. Sí que lo tienes jodido. De todos modos, piensa que si tus padres murieran, no todo estaría tan mal…  
-¿Tú también desprecias a la humanidad?  
-No, no como tu jefe. Yo confío en ella. Confío en que la gente que muere en estos conflictos, renace en una vida siguiente, llenos de felicidad, sin que nada los incomode, ignorando a aquellos que les han hecho daño. Porque ellos perdonan. Y todos los que se atrevieron a portarse mal, recibirán castigo eterno, agonizando en los más bajos inframundos, no por míseros pecados, si no por grandes tragedias. Algo que comparto con mi hermano es que ambos creemos que si alguien se porta mal en una vida, será castigado en la otra.  
-… H-Haré caso a tu consejo. Quizá no todo es malo  
\- Solo las enseñanzas que se implican lo son.  
-Pensaba que eras un cabrón egocéntrico que a lo único profundo que llegaba era a su nariz…  
\- Was?  
-Tranquilo, eres de alma pura, y eso es bueno. Por cierto, cuando despierten, deberías hablar con tus nuevos compañeros de cel- habitación.  
-Yo… Sí, lo haré…

* * *

**Síiiiii, soy asombrosa... Después de todo, soy una de las pocas que puede tocaros los sentimientos de manera tan abrupta, y luego dieris que estais bien, pero yo sé que necesitais un monton de pañuelos para no recrear la escena del Acqua Alta... Que cabrona que soy...**

**Traducciones:**

**傻瓜 : **Imbécil **  
****哦，我的上帝 : **Dios mio**  
等 候 : **Espera**  
Ak chcete objednať, šéfe: **A la orden, jefa.

**Reviews:**

**AndreaNozomiChan: **Voy a sacaros a todos el sócrates que llevais dentro. Bueno, a veces me pongo un poquito profundo cuando describo, sobretodo porque algunas veces estoy cabreada con mi madre, y eso conlleva al sistema, por lo que se os clava como las flechas de eros ¡Y gracias por felicitarme!

**No os olvideis, la historia va cobrando más aspectos en cuanto avanza, así que si la apoyáis, podéis darle Fav&amp;Follow&amp;Review, porque vosotros lo valeis, pantene. Tschüss**


	16. 16- Plan

**Hey, chicos, ¡volví! Siento mucho la demora, es solo culpa de mi familia y estudios que no he podido actualizar. Bueno, eso, y que me he metido en otro fandom, digamos que estoy en periodo de transición, pero no os preocupéis, que no abandonaré la historia, pero eso sí, es muy probable que a veces caiga en hiatus muy largos y toda la pesca... **

* * *

Solo dios sabe cuánto llevaba inconsciente, eso o que nada más llegar se durmió por el cansancio. Apenas recordaba algo del día anterior ¿Era un día? ¿O a lo mejor estar traspuesto le había deteriorado la percepción del tiempo? Quién sabe. Tampoco es que le consuele a Gilbert saber que tenía que hablar con sus compañeros de celda… O habitación, como dijo la húngara. El pudo sentir como a ella no le gustaban estos fines tan horribles, quizá si le ofrecía la oportunidad de escapar, encontraría a un aliado bastante capaz. Aunque nadie se puede fiar de algo tan trivial.

Movió su mano derecha. Suerte, no estaba encadenada, pero la esposa de su izquierda rechinaba por toda la estancia. Gimió un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba irritada tras el contacto ilimitado contra la esposa, con suerte y una venda no tendría que sufrir eso todos los días…que esté allí, claro, porque ¿Y si termina la guerra no le sueltan? ¿Qué iba a ser de él y de toda su vida por delante? Roló sus ojos hasta la otra punta de la habitación, los pensamientos negativos solo le acababan dando dolor de cabeza ¿Y quiénes eran sus nuevos compañeros?

Aprovechó la poca luz que proveía la ventanita de barrotes para mirar a su derecha. Dos sombras, pareciendo adultos, atados de la misma manera que él, quizá con más privilegios a la hora de la trenza en el cuello, más un pequeña jaula en la que se distinguía una sombra menor, quizá un niño… ¿A ver, quién era el listo que mete a un niño en una cárcel? Sentía la boca pastosa, pero gracias a dios que había una especie de bebedero para animales… Les consideraban animales. Con la boca más… hidratada, se decidió a intentar presentarse a los _''invitados''._

\- Psssttt…!  
-_¿hum?_  
-PSSSTTT!  
_-…Was…?_  
-Un momento… No puede ser, no ha de ser, él **¿él? **¿No se suponía que él debería estar en otra parte…?  
-¿…D-Donde estoy-?  
-**¿¡BRUDER!? **  
-¿Qué hago aquí…?  
-**¡ESO MISMO ME PREGUNTO YO! ¿¡QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ!?  
**-N-No recuerdo bien, está todo muy borroso…  
-**¿¡NO SE SUPONIA QUE TENIAS QUE ESTAR EN ESA CIUDAD SUIZA TAN RARA!?**  
-Sí, se supone, pero, no lo entiendo, ¿qué hago aquí? Y-Yo estaba en el tren, se paro, y, gott, aparecieron unos soldados muy pero que muy raros, nos dijeron unas cuantas cosas, y antes de que pudiera atacar, o hacer algo en general, me noquearon y eso todo lo que recuerdo. No sabía que yo fuera tan… débil…  
-Bueno, sí, apenas tienes diecisiete años, no esperes grandes cosas… todavía.  
-…Q-Quizá tengas razón…

Gilbert abrió los ojos sorprendido. No se había parado a mirarle, reparando en que no tenía el mejor aspecto de todos los presentes que podía ver. El ojiazul estaba despeinado, con varios arañazos alrededor de las mejillas y cuello, con un (gran) hematoma en el hombro izquierdo, junto a ropas rasgadas, que ahora que el albino se daba cuenta, quizá eran las ropas que llevaban los prisioneros.

Levantó una mano, temeroso. Hacia tanto no experimentaba ese sentimiento. La impotencia de defender a aquellos por los que te preocupas; estar cautivo sabiendo que otros se jugaban el cuello alrededor de una mentira, de la que piensan que es verdad y no pueden mover ni un dedo para avisar; y por último, la tristeza de no haber estado allí, en ese momento, a la hora de la verdad ¿De verdad se consideraba asombroso si no podía hacer ni la minina tarea? ¿Qué era más fácil: dejar que te maten o hacer tripas de corazón y conseguir tomar el mando?

Ludwig por su parte, sólo sentía vergüenza ¿A qué venía hacerse el héroe ante todos si se calló tan rápido del podio? Todo el campamento tenía fe en él, y el ojiazul simplemente… Oh, deshonra… Ni si quiera pudo poner a Felicia a salvo… Felicia ¿Dónde estaba? Desmayada a su lado, cómo no… Y el pobre Marcello dormido en una jaula ¿Qué hizo mal? Me debería, me debería quedar, nadie lo sabe… Ludwig gira su cabeza, los pensamientos negativos no son lo suyo y pensar en matarse no es una opción, todo el mundo le echaría de menos, no…

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Pasaron unos minutos, Gilbert no soportaba la presión acumulada en la habitación. Su mano empezaba a sangrar por la presión que él ejercía con sus uñas sobre la piel. Sí… la sangre parecía buena idea, desde algún punto de vista maquiavélico y ¿Por qué no? De todos modos, dirigió su atención a los haces de luz, que parecían estar desplazándose, y al final, revelando las dos identidades ocultas, para él. Los pequeños italianos… Scheisse… Ludwig estaba intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, se le notaban bastante las ojeras, no era para tomárselo a broma, pues, los tenía muy morados por abajo.

En un ataque de ira, Gilbert levantó su puño derecho y, cogió, se quitó la trenza atada a su cuello de un tirón. Eso distrajo un poco a Ludwig, ya que si su hermano se pudo quitar la correa, ¿Por qué no ayudarle? Empezó a darle un golpecitos a Felicia para que intentase despertar, pero la muchacha estaba profundamente dormida. Pero había una frase que si pronunciabas con recelo, se despertaba sí o sí. Al menos eso vio en su casa, por la tarde.

''_¡Oh vaya, se cayó el plato de pasta al suelo! Parece que tendremos que comer verduras…''_

Pareció efectuar, porque la muchacha abrió los ojos como platos. Ludwig sonrió para sí mismo. No podía explicar bien ese fenómeno, pero los ojos de la ítala tenían un efecto inmediato en el medio ¿Cómo se producía? Sencillo. La chica abría los ojos, entonces un destello rosado/violeta aparecía delante de su rostro, como si le hubieran tirado purpurina y ahí empezaba el juego. Hizo efecto enseguida, porque Gilbert rompió las cadenas que le ataban y se levantó de un salto. No reparó en que los ojos de Felicia estaban aguados y se concebía miedo en lo más profundo de ellos.

-¿Ludwig…? No entiendo… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué está Marcello en una jaula? ¿Q-Qué está pasando?  
-Nada bueno Felicia, pero necesito que mantengas los ojos abiertos por un largo rato…  
-¡Es por esto porque siempre los mantengo cerrados!  
-Ohh…Joder… ¿¡Qué coño acaba de pasar, bruder!?  
\- Un momento, Gil…  
-¡T-Tenía siempre miedo, y siempre mantuve mis ojos cerrados! Cada vez que los abría, veía cosas preciosas y pensé que quizá la realidad no era tan mala, y empecé a compararla con mis mundos imaginarios, pero no funciona… **¡TODO EMPEZÓ CON SU MUERTE!** Cada vez que abría los ojos empecé a ver cosas malas rodeándome, pensé que si los cerraba para siempre, no volvería a sufrir… Pero es como si el colgante que me dio mama me atrajera la mala suerte… yo… ¡Ludwig, hermano de Ludwig! ¿No lo veis? ¡Sólo brindo desgracias a los que me rodean! ¡Soy una amenaza!  
-Me llamo Gilbert…  
-…Pero con el tiempo solo aprendí que las desgracias acechan a todas las personas del planeta, sin importar sus actos o mi presencia. Pero estoy segura. Tengo miedo de todo, y mantengo los ojos cerrados y siguen pasando cosas malas…Y-Yo, no lo entiendo… ¡Sólo quiero que todo esto termine! ¡G-Gilbert! **¿¡Sabes por todo lo que pasado!?** Ya no sé si puedo confiar en personas que no estén creados por mi imaginación y-y por que ellos viven en mi mente**, ¡me siento patética! **Y-Yo…V-Ve…

\- Me encargo yo, Lud…* Ehem* Esto es sencillo. Si no abres los ojos, no sabes por dónde andas, y te acabaras haciendo daño. Es mejor conocer tu entorno y saber a lo que te enfrentas ¿Crees que me gusta jugarme el pellejo en un caza sabiendo que hay miles enemigos esperando me fuera? ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo hice por dos razones: Porque soy asombroso y porque si no me enfrento ahora, me enfrentaré más tarde y será peor para mí y todo saldrá fatal ¿Me entiendes? ¿Nunca has escuchado la frase _''Sin riesgo no hay gloria''_?  
-No…  
-Pues deberías. Escúchame, no sé como lo has hecho, que abriste los ojos y rompí mis cadenas como si fueran mantequilla ¿Puedes explicarlo exactamente? ¡Porque fue jodidamente asombroso y gracias a ello podríamos escapar de aquí…Si tu hermanito decide despertarse…  
-No te preocupes por Marcello, bruder, es de sueño profundo…  
-Bueno, quizá tiene que ver algo con este colgante de amatista. Siempre que lo llevo puesto y abro los ojos, suceden cosas extrañas. Su color violeta es algo… reconfortante.  
-¡Quizá eso sea mágico!  
-Bruder, tu no crees en la magia.  
-¡Cállate, dumpkof!

-Vuelve a abrir los ojos Felicia, por favor.

Por petición expresa del albino, la ítala decidió hacerle caso. En cuanto las pupilas doradas entraron en contacto con el aire, el albino cogió una velocidad increíble y arrancó las cadenas de su hermano y la muchacha. A pesar de la rápida actuación del teutón, la ojidorada intentó no cerrar los ojos, a pesar que la costumbre y su instinto se lo pedían a gritos. Ella debía de ser fuerte, ¿no? Es lo que el mensaje del blancuzco le había querido decir. Sentir algo y reprimirlo no era el protocolo normal, cierto… Pero tampoco lo era ausentarse. Cogió su colgante y con una mirada desdichada lo observó. Sabía que ese collar pertenecía a una extraordinaria civilización mucho más antigua a todas las existentes… Porque, para lo único que queda de la Atlántida, hay que protegerlo. Felicia sabía cómo aumentar su poder y que solo se podía afectar por una persona. Qué esté en su poder es algo bueno, porque ella, y solo ella, puede activarlo.

La muchacha frunció un poco el ceño, y el brillo del collar incrementó bastante, iluminando más la estancia, hasta que todo podía ser más o menos visible. Gilbert, con una sonrisa de malicia, embistió la puerta y qué decir, la dejó tirada en el suelo. Ludwig abrió la jaula del chaval con un poco de desesperación (estaba atascada, ¿Vale?). Con Marcello a hombros, se encaminaron hacia fuera. Gilbert aprovechó para coger una cadena y atarla a una piedra, solo por si las cosas se ponían feas de verdad. Se encaminaron hacia el pasillo con cautela, no querían llamar la atención.

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Elizabeta se encaminó por los pasillos. Hacia un día que no hablaba con el prisionero, después de todo, le administró un sedante para que no estuviese tan nervioso,y ,bueno ,digamos que cogió las llaves, solo porque si no las veían con ella, le vendría una bronca de las gordas . Bueno, a él y los otros tres. Quizás fue demasiado fuerte para el niño, le dejaría K.O. durante unos días. Más o menos. Pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas. Había vuelto a discutir con Roderich de lo que deberían que hacer con los prisioneros, y sinceramente, le daban arcadas recordar la conversación ''¿Por qué estoy discutiendo con una mujer? ¡Deberías estar en la cocina limpiando, o algo parecido!''

Pero ella sabia controlarse, si no, le habría volado la cabeza de un solo golpe. Desgraciado conservador… Al menos es como ella le veía. Avanzando por los pasillos, pensó que debería hacer caso a las palabras del albino. Y oyó una vez un dicho mejicano que 'Si recuerdas a tus parientes, seguirán vivos en tus recuerdos, y si los olvidas, estarán muertos para siempre'. Supuso que lo podía aplicar a este caso. Agarró firmemente las llaves que descansaban en sus bolsillos. Estaba decidida a dejarles en libertad. Poco después, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de botas corriendo.

-¡Alto! ¿Quién va ahí?

Sin repararlo, la húngara dio un golpetazo a la sombra moviente. Poco después se dio cuenta de que era el albino, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por golpearle sin razones. Aunque también le llamó nazi, por lo que se reprendió a sí misma por no disculparse, de todos modos, ¿No era eso lo que siempre quería cuando la gente la ofende? Aplícate el cuento…

\- … ¡Scheisse!  
\- ¿Gilbert? Quiero decir, ¿Beilschmidt? ¿Qué haces fuera de la habitación? _Todavía no te he liberado…  
_\- ¡Escuché eso! ¿Ibas a liberarnos? Gott Verdamnt, ¿En serio?  
-Bueno, sí, no, me lo estaba planteando ¿Qué te importa?  
\- Mucho. Escúchame, mi hermano, su amigo su hermanito están esperándome al otro lado del pasillo, y si no voy, todo el plan se irá al traste. No quiero ser impertinente, pero, si querías antes ayudarnos, lo que nos vale es que nos dejes salir de aquí sin decir palabra.  
-No.  
-Was?  
-No.

\- He decidido una cosa. Y es que voy a acompañaros. Estoy harta de que me mientan a la cara sin disculparse, y me traten como la chica de la limpieza cuando mi historial todo junto es capaz de cubrir una puerta entera. Quiero cambios.

\- ¿Y bien?  
\- Bienvenida al club, supongo, sígueme.  
-Gracias. Permíteme recordarte de que si te portas mal te volveré a golpear con la sartén.  
-Mmmm, estaré al tanto…

* * *

**Bueno, y esto es todo. Aquí el PruHun progresivo se va notando más. Y la referencia hacia la Atlantida es porque estaba buscando cosas sobre antiguas civilizaciones, porque... ¡Oh vaya! ¿No os dije en que fandom me estoy adentrando, no? *EhemProfesorLaytonEhem***

**Sí, me interesé en los Ashalanti, y pensé ¿habría una civilización tan parecida en aquí? Luego pensé en la Atlántida y me di un facepalm mental.**

**Reviews:**

**AndreaNozomiChan/Guest: **En principio yo quería que le historia se llamase Beso de Guerra, pero al traducirlo en google, me salió beso de la guerra, y lo dejé así por que me daba palo editarlo. Y tranquila, Ludwig morirá de viejo, no en la guerra, porque tiene que aburrir a sus nietos, ¿No? Pero la idea de matar a alguien me gusta, asi que me cargaré a unos cuantos personajes importantes...****

**Nana825763: **Tranquila, seguiré escribiendo, ¡porque se me da bien! A parte, no tengo el corazón de dejarlo incompleto, me llevado muchos chascos al ver que autores muy buenos llevan sin actualizar sus fanfics desde el año de la repera.**  
**

**Me gusta el ritmo que va tomando la historia, ¿A vosotros no? Se está volviendo más intenso. Y tengo que añadir algo de quevedo, como, no sé, como 'Erase una vez una nariz'. Estaría bien. Imaginate a Gilbert insultando a Roderich con eso, y luego el austriaco tuviera una crisis de ansiedad por su aspecto. Ya sabeis, mis queridos tertulianos, Fav&amp;Follow&amp;Review. Tschüss**


	17. 17- Escape

**¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo! Me costó mucho escribirlo, porque añadía estupideces, las borraba, metía otras, y se quedaba así... Aparte, intenté meterle más humor, no sé si salió bien ¡Y acabo de matar a un personaje! ¡Síiiii!**

* * *

¿Alguna vez habéis oído el dicho de _''dos tetas tiran más que dos carretas''_? Pues se puede aplicar al caso. A paso ligero avanzaban los cinco, temerosos, pero sin detenerse. Ludwig se había extrañado de la decisión de la húngara, pero si le servía de ayuda, no la iba a rechazar tan pronto, de todos modos, la muerte se asume de un momento a otro. Y… Marcello seguía durmiendo. Más de una vez se le pasó por la cabeza a Felicia que se le había muerto el hermano, pero era difícil creerlo, porque roncaba bastante fuerte, lo que la calmó.

Gilbert seguía lanzando miradas a Elizabeta ¿por qué? Porque podría darle otro sartenazo, pero pensándolo bien, lo peor que les podría pasar sería eso, por lo que el ojirojo vaticinaba que le vendría una lluvia de metal cuando estuviesen a salvo. Sus piernas no daban abasto, correr le empezaba a devastar. Pero según el albino veía, a la húngara no le molestaba nada, era como si estuviese acostumbrada. Pero mientras ella… A Elizabeta le preocupaba que la dejaran atrás, del lugar que más había odiado, desde que entró hasta que empezó a trabajar, en el que está en cerrada siempre.

Felicia se sentía incomoda. No era porque estaba casi rodeada de hombres. Técnicamente lo estuvo toda su vida, ¿no? Augusto, Lovino y Marcello. No. Era porque no había hablado y ni siquiera sabía algo de la húngara, la cual le asustaba un poco. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero la escapada era más importante. Hesitó por un momento ¿Sabían acaso hacia donde iban? Empezó a reducir la velocidad gradualmente ¿Y si se perdían? Seguramente sería horrible. Terminó parándose en seco. Ni siquiera habían pensado ¿Y cuando salieran de Viena? ¿Cómo volverían a casa? La ojidorada volvió a dudar por unos instantes.

-¡Felicia! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¿Qué haces parada en medio del pasillo? ¡Nos pillarán!  
\- Ve…  
-¿Felicia? Te estamos esperando, ¿estás bien?

-Pues yo creo que está traspuesta, o algo por el estilo ¿Está ella hecha una empanadilla o está en las nubes?  
\- ¡Scheisse! Bruder, ve con la húngara hacia fuera, yo me encargo.  
-Várakozás, Gilbert. Me encargo yo.  
-Was? Nein! ¡Apenas acabas de unirte al grupo, apenas te conocemos!  
-¡Y apenas hace una hora te di un ostión con la sartén de cuidado por error! ¿Quieres que se repita, pero esta vez, queriendo?  
-… Ten cuidado ¡Vamos, bruder!

Elizabeta roló los ojos. Gilbert podía ser un gilipollas… si quería, claro. Miró hacía atrás. Felicia tenia la mirada perdida en suelo, iluminando su alrededor con su colgante. La húngara no depuso tiempo. Se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente, una vez al lado de la ítala, empezó sacudirle el hombro, solo para sacarla de esa especie de trance. Felicia parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor confundida. Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en la única persona que se encontraba cerca de ella: Elizabeta. Titubeó unos momentos ¿Debía confiar en ella? Realmente, no le queda otra opción. Solo confiar.

-¿D-Dónde están los demás?  
-Deberías saberlo…  
-¿Qué? ¡Solo me ausenté por un momento! ¿A dónde han ido?  
-Yo también estoy en ascuas, Felicia… No podíamos perder tiempo, por lo que supongo que les tendremos que encontrar en algún sitio ¿te dijeron algo?  
-… Hay que ir a los jardines que hay fuera del edificio. Gilbert me dijo que ahí fue donde se estrelló su avión.  
\- ¿Te refieres a los jardines de Cuarzo?  
-¿Jardines de cuarzo?  
-Este palacio terminó de construirse hace unos años, justo dos meses antes de que me trasladaran aquí. Sé por dónde hay que ir ¡Sígueme!

Emocionada, la ojiverde tomó la mano de Felicia y salió corriendo camino contrario al por el que habían venido. Felicia confundida, intentaba correr mientras ella la arrastraba, tarea que no era fácil. Pasaron al lado de su 'ex-celda', abierta y vacía, pero no se sabe cómo, Elizabeta consiguió cerrarla de un codazo. El final del pasillo. La ítala no entendía porque estaban ahí, no había una puerta, eran tres paredes. Ninguna salida. Elizabeta sacó una llave azul y la incrustó en la pared. Ahora entendía, ¿Se trataba de un pasadizo, no? Elizabeta entró, seguida lenta y temerosamente por la italiana.

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Ludwig avanzaba por los pasillos desilusionado. No tenía ni repajolera idea de si esa tal Elizabeta era de confiar ¿Y si la hizo prisionera? Aunque claro, ella apareció justo cuando Felicia tenía los ojos abiertos, por lo que debía ser bueno. Reajusto a Marcello. El chaval no parecía querer despertarse, pero le estaba perforando los oídos con esos cachos ronquidos que soltaba el muy jodido ¿Cómo dormía Felicia por las noches? Seguro que tiene todas las salas de su casa insonorizadas, porque si no… Aún así. Dirigió una mirada a Gilbert, parecía estar tan o más magullado que él.

Sin saber porque, Gilbert se adelantó a los otros dos. Parecía un cruce de pasillos, por el que habían tres entradas, contando en la que estaban saliendo, y unas escaleras en las que ponía emergencia. Gilbert pensó que lo más lógico sería virar a la izquierda o a la derecha, pero su tozudez y su, por decirlo así, sexto sentido, decían que se dirigiera a la salida de emergencia. Pero obviamente, sin la mísera aprobación de nuestro Ludwig. Pero había un problema: un vigilante hacia guardia en dicho cruce ¡Nada que no pueda arreglar los malolientes zapatos viejos de Gilbert!

Una vez el guardia estaba K.O. (Qué tendrán esos zapatos para ser tan letales…), decidieron arrastrarle a una zona más _'apartada'_ para mantenerlo oculto (¿No era ese guardia el eslovaco que los encarceló? Bueno, a Gilbert no). Subiendo las escaleras de caracol que se atesoraban tras la salida de emergencia, se dieron cuenta de que había guardias en los pasillos situados a los lados. Muchos guardias. Muchísimos. Avivaron el paso. De una patada espartana que dio Gilbert a la salida que conectaba las escaleras con el exterior, y que casi le cuesta tirarse hacia atrás y mandar a su hermano y al chiquillo a tomar viento, salieron para encontrarse con una calzada romana que está rodeada de un jardín y unos cuantos bancos victorianos. Y al final del senderillo se encontraban los jardines de Cuarzo. Donde se estrelló su avión.

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Roderich se sentía incómodo, principalmente por dos razones: Porque Elizabeta no había vuelto todavía y porque su _'invitado especial'_ le daba muy mal rollo. Mas la visita se estaba realizando por motivos de táctica militar y algunos negocios económicos. El austriaco quería romper el hielo de alguna manera, realmente, pero sus impulsos se vieron reducidos a espera y verás.

Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue mandar a una criada a que encendiese la chimenea para _'caldear el ambiente'_ (Que chiste tan malo). Suspiró. Miró a su invitado. De facciones rudas, ojos violeta, uniforme verde jade. Sentando, viendo las fotografías de una Viena más antigua, en su apogeo tras la primera guerra mundial. Devastador. Otra criada entró en la habitación, sujetando una bandeja que llevaba dos platos cubiertos por dos cúpulas y una botella de licor junto a sus vasitos de cristal pulido, depositándola en la mesa de café. Justo ahí se le ocurrió crear una mediocre conversación.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, camarada?  
-Oh, no es nada. Dime, Iván, ¿tienes algunas ideas?  
-Da. Más o menos. Primero tendría que librarme de mi hermana pequeña, si no, no podría concentrarme ¿La habéis encerrado, verdad?  
-Como me pediste, sí. Hay un montón de guardias custodiándoles en las mazmorras, justo en una sala especial donde se guardan las armas.  
-**¿¡La estáis torturando!?**  
-Al contrario. Es ella quien tortura a mis hombres. Es por eso que he enviado a media casa ahí para que la neutralicen si es necesario. Digamos que… es peligrosa.  
-Concuerdo… ¿Noticias de los Beilschmidt? Realmente quiero ejecutarlos ahora.  
-Hahaha… Aguarda, no faltará mucho. Están encadenados… Pero algo que me pregunto es ¿Dónde está mi asistenta? No la he visto desde el mediodía…  
-Quizá se ha perdido  
-Lo dudo. Conoce el palacio mucho mejor que todos los que están aquí. Es muy extraño, ¿Debería mandar a una sirvienta para qué la busque?  
-Nyet. Que aparezca por su cuenta. Nosotros tenemos que planificarnos para la guerra. Los niños malos han de ser castigados.  
-Sí de verdad creyeras en esa frase, ya habrías castigado a tu hermana  
-Es muy difícil, tiene la mirada de un demonio y siempre me asusta diciendo que quiere casarse conmigo….  
-O, wow… Es muy difícil de creer…  
-Es la reencarnación del ángel caído.  
-Joder…  
-Ya me lo dirás tú.

El austriaco se resignó. Parecía muy difícil mantener una conversación con el ruso sin tener que recurrir a la típica charla de la mañana del domingo en un bar mientras lees el Marca y comes churros. Tenía que concentrarse ¿No había nada a lo que recurrir? ¿Tan falto de ideas estaba? Frunció el ceño. Era como si Iván estuviera hecho de hielo. Necesitaba financiación y la necesitaba rápido. La economía del imperio austrohúngaro se iba a pique.

Ya casi era de noche. Si seguía Elizabeta sin aparecer, tendría que tomar medidas muy raras… De hecho podría matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Mentir diciendo que habían secuestrado a Elizabeta y con el dinero que le diera la unión de Br'ansk, aka rescate, podría financiar el proyecto de las minas de jade. Pero ese plan no era de un triunfador. Fracasaría, toda la guerra se iría a la mierda, la gente le recordaría como el líder mentiroso y bam, sin recursos. Ergo, terminaría siendo un fracasado. Todo este asunto le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

La mueca del austriaco no pasó desapercibida para el siberiano. Cerró el álbum de fotos, dejándola en la mesa de manera calculada, y se levantó. Con pasos lentos, se acercó a la bandeja donde estaba el licor. Sacó una botella de vodka de su traje y desbordó un vasito de dicho licor. De un trago, vaciándolo, dejó impresionado al austriaco ¿Quién podría tener tanta resistencia al alcohol? Aparte, era Vodka rojo, uno de los más potentes… según había oído. Cogió su plato de comida, aún cubierto por la cúpula, pero no por mucho tiempo, dejándola en la mesa de café.

-¿Estás bien, друг?  
-¿Qué? Ah, sí, mach dir keine Sorgen.  
-Sí tu lo dices...

-… ¿Es esa ayudante tuya?  
-Sí… Es solo que no está, me hace pensar que se ha hartado de mí del todo.  
-¿Teníais una relación de парни?  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!  
-Mmmm…  
-Es sólo que quizás he sido tan cabrón que, poniéndonos en lo peor, habrá decidido marcharse.  
-¿Sí es tu ayudante, no es muy probable que conozca secretos perjudiciales?  
-…Ja  
-De todos modos, las mujeres son como los perros. Siempre vuelven junto a su amo. Sea para bien o para mal.  
_-'Me acabo de dar cuenta de que eres más machista que yo ¿Es eso posible?'  
_-Mm, ¿Decías algo?  
-No nada, murmuraba para mí mismo.

El austriaco hizo tripas de corazón. Realmente Iván no tenía ninguna intención de dañarle ni nada por el estilo ¿O sí? Le miró de reojo. El peliblanco estaba revisando su móvil, o algo parecido, mientras tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que no le decía nada bueno. Se acercaba lentamente, mientras Roderich retrocedía gradualmente. Sí, lo admitía. Tenía miedo, pero ¿Quién no? Observó como el siberiano sacaba una cosa de su espalda. Una pistola. Y un silenciador. Muy horrorizado, vio como Iván montaba el arma y avanzaba unos cuantos pasos más.

-¿Sabes Roderich? Hay una cosa que yo no permito, este en mi casa o en país vecino. Y es que me mientan a la cara.  
-¿A-A que te refieres?  
-Me acaban de avisar que tus ''prisioneros'' se han escapado por el morro ¿Y sabes otra cosa? **¡La chica conserva el colgante!**  
-¿Colgante? ¿De qué cojones me estás hablando?  
**-¡El dichoso collar atlante! ¿¡No te lo dijeron, so cazurro!? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan gilipollas? ¡Había que destruirlo! ¡Ese colgante está conectado a la chica! ¡Solo ella podía hacerlo funcionar y encima sus deseos! ¡Había que matarla! ¿Pero no hiciste nada, verdad?  
**-¡Discúlpate, pero me acabo de enterar de que había que destruir el colgante! ¿Y la culpa es mía? **¡En el informe no ponía nada!  
**-¡Suficiente! Acabemos con esto, ¿no? Больные дети должны быть наказаны…

La pupila del austriaco capto su situación y contrayéndose, indicó al ruso que estaba acongojado. El castaño intentó huir hacia la puerta, pero la bala le aplacó primero.

-E-Eres un m-monstruo  
-Lo sé

Iván, avanzó sarcásticamente junto a unas cuantas palmadas del mismo estilo. La sangre cubría la moqueta, junto a un Eldestein escupiendo sangre. Le quedaba poco, obviamente.

''_Ahora soy yo quien toma el control ¿Me entiendes? Y nadie será tan estúpido como para intentar detenerme''_

* * *

**Bueno, al menos Elizabeta se está ganando la confianza de la tropa ¡Viva el pruhun eventual!**

**Traducciones:**

**Várakozás** : Espera  
**Da: **Sí**  
Nyet: **No (Ni me molesté en escribirlo en ruso)  
**друг: **Amigo**  
****парни:** Novios  
**Больные дети должны быть наказаны:** Los niños malos han de ser castigados

**Reviews:  
AndreaNozomiChan*: **Hahaha, tranquila, a Gilbert no me lo cargo ¿Sabes porque? Porque ya tengo una idea para el final del fanfic. Os haré un adelanto : Gilbert, antes de ser operado, le entrega una cosa a su hija... Os gustará, seguro

***Me he aprendido tu nombre de memoria, ¿curioso, no?**

**Bueno... ¿A quién le gustan los waffles? Es que he estado escuchando la dichosa cancion en unas parodias muy, pero que muy raras. No puedo decir el nombre, porque no me acuerdo pero, heh. Fav&amp;Follow&amp;Review  
Tschüss**


	18. 18- Regreso

**Nuevo capítulo, ¡Y está vez más interesante y con más drama que nunca! Seamos sinceros, no sabeis lo que os espera... Y he recordado como empecé este fanfic. Estaba escribiendo al tuntún y no se como, pero estaba construyendo el fanfic a traves de la marcha, ¿Increible, no?**

**Disclaimer: ¿¡A quién le importa!?**

* * *

Alfred se estaba aburriendo de manera épica. La ventana abierta, el ventilador de techo funcionando y corriendo, luz natural y… un calor de mala muerte que no es normal. Hacia unos meses que no tenía noticias de los alemanes. Literalmente, lo único que le quedaba antes de que se acabara su turno con la radio de comunicaciones, era la música de la radio de My Little Pony de Francis. Técnicamente el francés se suponía que debía quedarse en Leverkusen, pero no, tenía que ser él e Isabel quienes vieran primero a su amigo. Esa era su única escusa, porque la española se había traído equipaje de mano con mala hostia. Oh sí, me refiero a Lovino. El pobre tenía mal arranque al despertar por lo que era mejor dejarlo descansar en la cama.

El estadounidense miró a una esquina de la habitación. Su hermano, Matthew, estaba preparando dos batidos de vainilla, sobretodo porque era lo que les ayudaba a los dos norteamericanos a relajarse de tanta tensión. Estaba a nervios a flor de piel, no tenían ni idea de si los enviados habían muerto o no. Alfred sonrió. De alguna manera le agradaba la idea de que les confundieran por gemelos. Recordaba vagamente cuando tenía tres años y su hermano nació en Ottawa por error. Pero realmente no podía decir con exactitud si él era de composición más pequeña o su hermano demasiado alto.

"_Have we found something yet? Our treasures are waiting for us, deep, deep, in the ground. Without hesitation, let's run to the edge of world. I can see the light of the hopeless, but, truthfully, I believe we shan't fall like their destiny"_

Mientras el canadiense se acercaba, Alfred no dejaba de canturrear esa dichosa canción que había causado tanto furor en los últimos días. Nadie sabía quién era la cantante, solo que era bastante venerada en su país natal, Seychelles, por darles un apoyo emocional a todos los que lo necesitaban. Lentamente se estaba recuperando, y para gozo del tratado de Zúrich, se unió a su bando.  
-¿Sigue esa canción en la tele, eh?  
-Yeah. Pero a decir verdad, su timbre tiene algo especial. Pero de todos modos lo tienen toda la gente que vive en los archipiélagos ¿Cierto?  
-Sí, supongo que sí. Pero ella da mensajes muy esperanzadores para su gente. Lo que me sorprende es que haya tenido tanta aceptación en Europa. Ah, sí, tu batido.  
-Thanks.  
\- De nada.

-…Alfred ¿Estás bien?  
-¿Qué? Ah, sí, es sólo que…  
-¿Sólo que qué?  
-¿Crees que vendrán sanos y salvos?  
-Yo… A ciencia cierta no lo sé, solo nos queda esperar y ver.  
-Gracias bro.

Matthew sonrió tímidamente. No era normal ver a Alfred preocuparse tanto, el solía aclamarse como único y verdadero héroe, pero… hasta los héroes necesitan palabras reconfortantes. Lo que ambos no esperaban era ver a ciertos ibéricos correr dentro de la sala. Y menos a la española gritar a todo pulmón. De hecho, nadie esperaba que aparecieran los dos hermanos.  
**-¡TENEIS QUE VENIR DE INDMEDIATO!**  
-Disculpad a mi hermana, por favor…  
**-¿¡ISABEL!? ¡QUE COÑO!  
-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, SOLO SIGUEME Y CALLATE.**  
-¿De veras es tan importante que tienes que entrar gritando eh?  
**-SÍ, SÍ LO ES.**  
**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**  
-Se han vueltos gilipollas ambos…  
-Sí.

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Gilbert caminaba devastado a través de las colinas. Siendo sinceros, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de poder descansar, pero al menos pudo encontrar a Elizabeta y Felicia en los jardines. Sabía que era un cabrón al alegrarse de que le iba a dejar trabajo a los jardineros por dos razones: El lugar exacto donde se estrelló su caza dejo un boquete de la hostia, aparte de quemar el suelo y dejar las cenizas esparcirse, haciendo que la hierba se vuelva de un color monótono gris; y donde se encontraban unas delicadas flores, decidió marcar su territorio y dejar una horrible tufarada a pis.

Lo que más le hizo gracia es que Ludwig decidió por una vez joderles, y se fue al parterre de al lado, a señalar su presencia a los cabrones que le habían retenido durante tanto tiempo. Elizabeta no pudo evitar reírse como una cosaca, pena que la risa se le desvaneciera al ver por error a los _"cinco metros largos"_ de Gilbert. Tensa como una cuerda, y con la cara más roja que un tulipán, se dio la vuelta forzadamente y empezó a caminar como un soldado hacia una zona más… libre, sin tener que cometer los mismos errores.

Pero recordemos esto: Ha pasado hace… cierto tiempo, no podía explicar con precisión cuanto exactamente. No sabía dónde estaba, no quería saberlo. Llevaban… Dios sabe cuánto andando, pero gracias a Elizabeta (y su sartén) consiguieron un vehículo que duró, digamos, la mayoría del trayecto. Intentaban mantener el ritmo, pobremente, y como no, el albino recurría a la típica charla de ascensor.  
\- Pues… hace buen tiempo.  
-Ya lo has dicho bruder… Lo has dicho como que más de cincuenta y tres veces contadas. Por favor, busca otro tema de conversación, que ya nos tienes aburridos.  
-PUES PONGO A DIOS POR TESTICULO  
-Testigo…  
-…TESTIGO DE QUE ENCONTRARÉ ALGO DE QUE HABLAR, LO JURO  
-Ja  
-¿A alguien le gustan las cosas adorables?  
-Bueno, a mi parecen graciosas. Imádnivaló és kicsi  
-Bueno, ¿Sabes que es adorable?  
_-Bruder, no sigas por ese camino, que ya sabes cómo terminas…_  
-Si dices algo pervertido te llevas la hostia del év.  
**-¡MI PAJARITO!-** (Golpetazo de sartén… Pobre)  
-**¿¡PERO QUE TE HE DICHO!? ¡NADA DE COSAS**** ZÜLLÖTT****!**  
-Pio Pio  
-Mi a fene…? ¿Un canario?  
\- ¿¡A que crees que me refería con mi pajarito!? Gilbird, saluda.  
-Pio  
-… ¡Aún así! ¡Me hiciste pensar mal! ¡PERVERTIDO!- (Y otro golpe de sartén. Para ya, que le tienes morado…)

Felicia, por su parte, ya no sabía si adentrarse en la conversación o no. Rió tímidamente y miró hacia las colinas. La discusión de la húngara y el albino duraría un rato, eso por seguro. Mientras su griterío se difuminaba, la ítala solo escuchaba el sonido de la naturaleza. Algo, algo muy dentro le decía que la guerra duraría poco. Y que la terminarían los hermanos teutones.

Ludwig, ya cansado, forzó sus ojos para ver mejor. Reajustó al Marcello durmiente en su espalda y apremió. El grupo al verle hacer dicha acción, literalmente, dio una especie de saltito e intentaron ponerse a su ritmo. El rubio ya estaba física y mentalmente agotado, sin mencionar que lo único que quería era descansar en una cama mullida. Su querida cama en Leverkusen, donde recordaba que se te clavaban los muelles del armazón, pero era cómoda. No obstante el grupo estaba acostumbrado al griterío del albino y la castaña, se estremecieron al oír alboroto al otro lado de las colinas.

La cara de la española se ilumino al ver a los cinco, cosa que extrañaba a los caballeros que la acompañaban. Corriendo, la íbera se acercaba peligrosamente al grupo de regreso, dando un increíble salto para acabar abrazando al ojirojo por el cuello, y terminando estrangulándole. Ludwig, ante aquella amenaza, apresurado, le enseño que llevaba a una persona a su espalda para evitar su destino final. Pero él sabía que solo estaba ganando tiempo. Para su sorpresa, la italiana había desaparecido y retornado al lado de su hermano, por lo que sabía que era como un cervatillo y no debía asustarla. Y finalmente la húngara. Isabel se acercó poco a poco, algo desconcertada. Ubicó su mano en la mejilla de la centro-europea, acariciándola sin querer. Pequeñas gemas se aglomeraban, coloquialmente llamadas lágrimas, en el rabillo del ojo de la española. Y para el acto final, un abrazo desesperado, incitado por la melancolía, que, a sorpresa de todos, Elizabeta devolvió con fuerza.

-Warten Sie eine verdammte Minute, ¿Vosotras os conoceis?  
-Aber was zum Teufel ?! ¿¡En serio!?  
-Questo inaspettato... Ve~  
-Bueno, sí... Sí nos conocíamos... Desde hace doce años.  
\- Por aquel entonces no había guerra y éramos simplemente estudiantes de intercambio. Roderich, Isabel y yo… fuimos muy buenos amigos, pero por aquel entonces el conflicto se estaba oliendo en el aire, aunque ni si quiera habían revueltas como ahora, ni un solo tanque por la calle y la situación actual de todos los países era "pacifico".  
-Pero allí teníamos dieciséis. Tres años después decidí volver a Madrid por motivos personales, y ella siguió a Roderich. Eran como hermanos. Pero es una pena que haya acabado así.  
-¿A qué te refieres? Seguro que Roderich me está buscando como un loco, no permitiría que su mejor amiga se fuera por las buenas.  
-No lo hará  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-I'm so sorry ladies, pero tengo que interferir. Tenemos sintonizada la televisión austro-húngara solo para ciertos casos y anunciaron que hace unos días fue asesinado Roderich Eldestein. El asesino está en paradero desconocido y no tienen ni idea de quién es, eh.  
-¿Roderich… muerto?  
-Supongo que hemos quedado iguales…  
-En cierta manera Isabel, pero yo no comparto el mismo vinculo que tú con Akatzin…

-Y-Yo… Lo siento, no quería recordártelo.  
-Asesinado por una enfermedad. Yo pude haberle ayudado, pero me quedé estática, quería, él tenía que verla, nuestra preciosa María, pero se fue, y-yo… ¡N-No-!  
-**MEIN GOTT, ¿¡QUÉ LE HA PASADO!?**  
\- Creo que le ha dado un colapso nervioso por estrés, o algo así tengo entendido, eh.  
\- Bonjour a tous, ¿Qué me he perdido-? **¡AY MON DIEU, ISABEL!**

Con los nervios a flor de piel, un asustado Francis acudió en función de proporcionar socorro. Elizabeta solo podía sentirse afligida, no espera un giro tan dramático de los acontecimientos. Miró con el rabillo del ojo al suelo. Sinceramente quería ayudar a su amiga, pero no sabía cómo. Apenas había llegado y, mala suerte tenía que ser, lo arruinó todo. Hizo tripas de corazón para no tirarse al suelo y llorar, que era lo que su cuerpo rogaba en ese momento ¿Era una buena persona? ¿O solo un sirviente amnésico de Lucifer? Realmente, los ojos esmeraldas de Elizabeta se cristalizaron en ese momento, si no fuera por las palmadas repentinas de Felicia en la espalda, estaría organizando un espectáculo. La mirada consoladora de oro de Felicia irradiaba de todo, sobretodo amabilidad y perdón. Podía perfectamente ver su empatía.

Siguiendo al grupo hacia la base, se preguntaba Ludwig que hubo pasado en su ausencia. Eso, y a dónde habrían llevado sus pertenencias en Viena. Extraño, juraría tener unas ojeras de camionero hace unos momentos, pero se las veía a su hermano en vez de a él ¿Sufriría exactamente lo mismo que él? Dirigió una mirada al héroe, lo conoció por poco tiempo, y sinceramente, daban ganas de cortarse las venas después de estar un día entero junto a él ¿Cómo lo soportaba la nipona? Pero aun así, demostró ser un soldado diligente y puntual, a la vez que excelente al manejar armas. El americano esbozó una pequeña mueca que resultaba ser una sonrisa. Azul. Su hermano se aseguraba de repetirlo millones de veces. El azul solía ser el color de los locos, pero también de los que se preocupan demasiado por los demás y por eso, los dioses (Sí, los dioses) Le habían dotado esos ojos agua marinos. Pero también veía que alguno de sus compañeros los poseía también. Las teorías de Matthew solían ser a veces muy locas. El rojo indicaba valentía y rudeza, perfecta para el campo de batalla, pero también comprensión. El verde indicaba velocidad y amabilidad, a la par de compasión. El violeta mantenía la balanza entre la generosidad y la ambición, si ponías más peso en un platillo, todo se volvía o blanco o negro, y perdías tu estabilidad mental. Y el amarillo indicaba pureza, aquel que podía liderarlos a todos en perfecta armonía. Miró hacia las nubes ¿Qué nos tenéis deparando, destino? Francis se reafirmó, posicionando a Isabel de una manera más cómoda en su espalda. Tenía la sensación de que Alfred se estaba perdiendo en las nubes. Bueno, lo afirmaba, se acababa de dar un ostión contra el suelo por culpa de una cacho roca. Y simplemente se detuvo a pensar

"_Qué vida más loca la mía"_

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Espero que sí... A pesar de eso, ice un pequeña mención al Imperio Azteca... Acabo de joder todo el Spamano... Aún así, se marchó con él a la edad de diecinueve, tuvieron una hija y la llamaron María, quien seria la correspondiente de México. Exacto, España aquí tiene 28 años. Mola.**

**Reviews:  
AndreaNozomiChan: **Tu nombre SÍ qué es asombroso. Y lo advertí en no se cual capitulo. Meteria PruHun. Los siento, pero no soy muy fan del RusPru o PruAus... Me dan tiricia...¡Y EL FINAL SERÁ JODIDAMENTE EPICO Y TENEIS RAZONES PARA ODIARME!**  
NuevoMundo: **Wow, eso es nuevo. De todos modos, ese colgante es una de las razones por los que la Union de Br'ansk mantiene a tantos africanos trabajando, la mayoría en cuevas, picando dia y noche para conseguir el mitico amuleto... Solo la reencarnacion del amado gobernador puede usarlo... Pero no especifica genero. Felicia lo encontró de pequeña, dentro de una concha, en las orillas de venecia. Creo que interpretaron mal su ubicación.

**Me encanta explicaros términos que de lo mas seguro no meteré en la historia, se quedan como hechos importantes que conectan los puntos de la historia y ni si quiera son tan visibles. Aun así.  
Fav&amp;Follow&amp;Review  
Tschüss**


	19. 19- Berlín

**Bueno, tenéis derecho a matarme. Este hiatus a sido debido a que he tenido un montón de exámenes, luego he querido relajarme, después me puse a ver Saint Seiya, más tarde un viaje de tres días a Barcelona para recoger a un familiar, me olvidé de que tenia que actualizar, segunda stevenbomb, dibujos a ordenador que llevan casi todo el día... Y todo eso. El siguiente capitulo (Spoiler) se llamará Moscú. A ver quien adivinará de que se trata. Yyyy Solo eso. Aparte, en agosto no subiré por otro viaje, así que intentare meter un montón en Julio**

**Amunet : Fem!Egipto**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es tan asombrosa de escribir que a veces me dan ganas de escribir más, y todo le pertenece a Himaruya, incluso mis pantsus.**

* * *

'_Diario del asombroso yo. Día no se cual porque no consigo encontrar un calendario, 9:30AM  
Realmente no lo puedo descifrar ¿Por qué vati quiere que vayamos allí? Está bastante lejos y… con Isabel descansando, nos tomará más tiempo. Mucho más tiempo. Oh, espera. Encontré un calendario… 17 de Abril. Increíble ¿De veras ha pasado tanto tiempo? Aún así. Quiero ciertamente decir que esta guerra está empezando a tomar más curvas de las que pensaba. Ya luchamos por luchar, para dejar nuestros nombres grabados en la historia. No me gusta. Lo odio. Todo es tan peligroso ahora, ¿Y si le pasa algo a mi hermano? ¿Podré sobrevivir a la penumbra? Dejaré claro, que preferiría bañarme en las lágrimas de mi hermano que en su sangre. Lo prometo. Adiós diario. Nos veremos dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.'_

Gilbert depositó el cuaderno en una mesa de estudio. Sus ojos rubíes depositaban desconfianza allá donde miraba, y no era de extrañar, iban a mandar a todo el grupo a Berlín. No estaba muy seguro de la idea, de hecho, preferiría volver con su tía a Inglaterra… Pero era imposible. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, dejando a la luz entrar como si agua fuera a la habitación. Iban a salir aquella tarde hacia la capital, pero de momento, se dividieron las responsabilidades para ir más rápido. A él le tocaba cuidar de Marcello, Francis se ocupaba de atender a Isabel y a Ludwig, que eran los que peor estaban. De todos modos, el francés ya le había atendido, por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer era cambiarse las vendas. Poca cosa. Paulo estaba ordenando las provisiones, pero dado al número de personas, y que alguna que otra tenia la gula por las nubes, le llevaría bastante rato. Los demás estaban verificando el estado de los cazas, y preparando el vehículo de transporte. Los aviadores volverían a Berlín en… su aeronave. Y Felicia simplemente intentaba descubrir más funciones del colgante. Normal.

Gilbert dirigió su atención al joven ítalo durmiente. Le extrañaba mucho, supuso que le habrían dado una dosis adulta, lo que explica porque estaba K.O. y, realmente cuestionaba ¿Cuánto duraría el efecto? Pero lo más curioso es que le relajaba verle dormido. Como cuando Ludwig era pequeño… La nostalgia, su peor enemigo. No tanto como Br'ansk, pero igualmente. Todo se sentía igual, después de todo… Decidió hacer una pausa para ir al baño, pero algo le retuvo. Extrañado, miró al niño. Se estaba moviendo. Atónito, el teutón decidió sacudirle el hombro, solo un poco. O a lo mejor debería echarle agua fría.  
-Mmph…  
-¿Marcello?  
-_…Cinco minutitos más…_  
-¡Marcello!  
-¿…Qué pasa?  
-¿Vas a levantarte o no?  
-Tengo demasiada gravedad.  
-¡Tonterías! Sí yo he sido capaz de recorrer no sé cuantos kilómetros turnándome con mein bruder para llevarte, tu deberías levantarte con la facilidad de un canario.  
-¿Dónde está sorellone?  
-Haciendo cosas extrañas con ese colgante tan raro ¿Sabes lo que es? Porque a mí no me queda claro ni a la tercera.  
-Es un amuleto muy antiguo. Mi hermana se pasaba horas y horas buscando información sobre esa civilización, pero ni los libros más completos la ayudan. Es una causa perdida buscar datos sobre… eso. Tiene un montón de cuadros inspirados en el collar. Solo sé eso.  
-Debe de ser muy importante para tu hermana, ¿No?  
-Tienes razón…  
-Curioso.  
-Una pregunta.  
-Dime.  
-¿Quién eres?  
\- ¿En serio me preguntas eso ahora?  
-Sí

-…  
-Gilbert Beilschmidt.  
-¿Estás relacionado con Ludwig?  
-Es mi hermano pequeño  
\- Huh… ¿Puedo cambiarme el pijama?  
-Ahí tienes la ropa. Toma el tiempo que necesites para cambiarte.

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

German daba vueltas en su despacho de Berlín ¿Cuándo iban a llegar sus hijos? ¿Cómo podían ser tan gilipollas como para tardar tanto? Estrelló el puño contra la pared. Realmente le jodía bastante el tema de que conspiren para asesinarlo ¿Y a quién le importa? Sus ojos de hielo miraron hacia sus invitados. Había requerido la compañía de los hermanos Zwingly, aunque solo la menor se decantó por aparecer. Vash realmente era un grano en culo en cuanto a vida social. Se lanzó hacia su asiento. Estaba más que estresado, pero en cuanto le comunicaron La reaparición del grupo, ordenó inmediatamente su ida a la capital.  
-General, parece… preocupado.  
-Lo estoy, Lily, lo estoy…  
-¿Le gustaría que hiciese algo por usted?  
-¿Sabes tele transportar a personas?  
-Ehm…No  
-Da igual, es una tontería.  
-Sí usted lo dice… ¿Quieres que te traiga una cerveza?  
-Una no. Tráeme tres jarras y una caja de pretzels.  
-¿Eso no es… demasiado?  
-Porque nunca has visto a Gilbert en un pub, que si no…  
-¡N-No lo pongo en duda!

German aprovechó que ya que Lily había salido de la habitación, podría completar algunos documentos restantes que quedaban sin hacer. Algo que le recordaba que un montón de gente le mencionó que tenía la manía de jugar con su pelo mientras trabajaba. Idioteces. Pero, sin embargo, temía que alguien le quitara a su familia principal. Cerró sus ojos ¿Literalmente merecía la pena estar ahí? ¿Para sufrir de manera innecesaria en una guerra innecesaria? ¿Para quejarse de las heridas que sabias que lo más seguro ibas a recibir? ¿Para ver como la humanidad se retorcía más y más hasta conseguir llegar a lecho de muerte? El suicidio parecía la manera más rápida, sinceramente… Lo único que quería era que la joven llegara con el alcohol ahora mismo.

Tosió. El estrés le estaba pasando factura. No es como si le importara, pero no le agradaba la idea. Y se estaba haciendo viejo ¿A quién le gusta eso? Ugh, patas de gallo… German depositó sus dedos en la sien. Había olvidado que significaba estar preocupado, pero ¿A quién le importa? Volvió a toser. Resignado, deslizó su mano cansada hasta un cajón, y al abrirlo, sacó con la otra mano todos los documentos guardados. Le esperaba un rato divertido, posiblemente. Frunció el ceño.

'_Par de cabezotas, donde quiera que estéis, os juro mi dolor de cabeza no se irá nunca'_

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

-¿Y ese pájaro donde lo conseguiste?  
\- Le salvé cuando era un huevo porque casi se rompió al caer y me dio pena  
\- ¿Y esa cosa tan rara que llevas en el cuello?  
-Es una cruz de hierro  
-¿Qué es una cruz de hierro?  
-Es un símbolo alemán  
-¿Y para qué sirve?  
-Para rezarle a dios cuando la vas a palmar  
-¿Y por qué tienes el pelo blanco?  
-Porque soy albino  
-¿Y por que tus ojos son rojos?  
-También porque soy albino  
-¿Eres un demonio?

-¿Gilbert?  
**-BRUDER, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, LLEVATE A MARCELLO DEL ASIENTO DEL COPILOTO, QUE ME ESTÁ CALENTANDO LA OREJA.  
**-Fick dich, Gilbert, ya hemos llegado a Berlín. Tenemos que ir al palacio de Bellevue, hay que ir andando.

Increíblemente, habían conseguido avanzar hasta Berlín, lo cual, si me preguntas, sería una tarea ardua debido a los componentes del grupo. Gilbert bajó del coche-minibús dando pisotones al suelo y alejándose lo más posible del vehículo. Marcello y Francis le seguían preocupados, porque claro, eran amigos, bueno, quizá Marcello y Gilbert no, pero aun así se preocupaban. Lovino bajó del coche mareado y angustiado, por la conducción del albino, y porque su hermano pequeño no se dignara a preguntarle si quiera como está, y bueno, todo el mundo sabía que eso le molestaba, sobre todo por el harta de insultos que dijo al aire. Se podría decir que es _"Lo que el viento se llevó"._ Ludwig se pasó la mano por el pelo, afirmando su estructura. Realmente su hermano era… un pésimo conductor, quien lo iba a decir, pero por alguna extraña razón conduce más prudente mientras está borracho.  
-Oye, bruder, ¿En qué calle has aparcado?  
-… Bueno, sé que estamos al lado del treptower park, así que supongo que no pasa nada.  
-¿Eh? ¿Un parque? ¿Dónde hay un parque?  
-Allí Marcello, lo ves, ¿no?  
-¡Sí! ¡Allí, ya lo veo!  
-¿Y ves el agua?  
-¡Sí!  
-Pues ese es el rio Spree. Cruza a Berlín entera.  
-¡Woah!¿¡En serio!?  
-Sí  
-¡Tú, bastardo de mierda! ¡Deja de estrechar lazos sociales con mi hermano!  
-Oh, Lovi, estás que echas humo ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que es de muy mala educación decir palabrotas delante de alguien joven? Non? Tu devrais parler bien…  
-¡CÁLLATE, FRANCES PERVERTIDO!  
-Òhlala, ¿Pero qué te acabo de decir?  
-¡Qué te calles!  
-Honhonhonhon~  
-¿Gilbert, de que están hablando?  
-De nada, Marcello, de nada.  
-Vale ¿Puedes dejar de taparme lo oídos?  
-Nein.

Tras pasar las calles UrbanstraBe, stresesmannstraBe, no sé cuantas más de nombre imposible de escribir, y cruzar el Tiergarten, por fin pudieron divisar el palacio de Bellevue. Un espacio de césped cercado, de gran longitud se presentaba inmaculado. Al levantar la vista, se descubrían trozo de blanco puro constituyendo las paredes, las columnas y las cornisas. Un arco se levantaba dos pisos de altura, por la que en una puerta más pequeña y delicada contrastaba en rojo con las paredes a sus lados colocados. Y el tejado destacaba entre el cielo y la infraestructura, de un color negro apagado capaz de confundirse con la tormenta.

El grupo atravesó los jardines más relajados, tranquilos incluso. Pero eso no estaba en la mente del alemán menor. Ludwig sabía bastante bien que tenían una reunión con el general mayor de las fuerzas armadas alemanas, es decir, su padre. Pero no por su condición familiar significaba que este les tuviera algún respeto. El estrés le estaba irradiando de las piernas, literalmente, el joven teutón empezaba a caminar rápido y más rápido dejando al grupo detrás. Gilbert se dio cuenta de la estrategia a tiempo y corrió hasta su espalda, donde allí le daría un golpe en las rodillas, haciendo que el rubio caiga, y el albino le cargase en el hombro camino al palacio.

Marcello miró la escena entretenido, a lo que se le ocurre preguntarse "¿Si Gilbert puede cargar a Ludwig así, podrá mi hermana conmigo?" Obviamente, la respuesta es NO, porque su hermana es muy frágil, y no aguanta ni con tres sacos de patatas, ¿Cómo podría con un niño pequeño? Y… Marcello se deprime ¡PERO NO IMPORTA, PORQUE TIENE UN HERMANO MAYOR MUY APUESTO! Así que le pregunta a él, mas a pesar de que Marcello se esperaba una negativa de Lovino, acabo llevado a caballito. Francis da una mirada de "¿Qué cojones está pasando?" e Isabel responde encogiéndose de hombros. De hecho, ninguno de los presentes tiene idea de lo que está ocurriendo en ese mismo instante. Simplemente siguen andando para reunirse con… el jefe.

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

**-**¿¡Y a mí que me importa!?  
\- Cálmate  
-¿¡QUÉ ME CALME!?  
-Sí…  
**-¿¡Cómo pretendes que me calme con ese maldito ruso come ámbar-**  
-¿Come ámbar…?  
**\- qué se pasé delante de nuestras narices haciendo lo que quiera!? ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!  
**-Sadiq, creo que te estás pasando de energúmeno.  
-¡Pues yo no!  
**-¿¡Quién está gritando!?**  
_-G-General Beilschmidt…  
-Mierda…_  
**-¡DECIDME QUIEN!**  
-¡Él!  
-¡Amunet, traidora!  
**-¡QUE TE CALLES!**

Imaginaos la escena. El grupo, recién llegado cansado del viaje, encontrándose la conversación entre un turco, una egipcia, un alemán, y una pequeña alemana detrás mirado aterrorizada la escena (Sujetando tres jarras de cerveza y una cajita de pretzels) Literalmente, una muy cansada Isabel está riéndose de la escena, como si estuviera, no sé cómo decirlo, ¿drogada?, junto a dos tensos Gilbert y é una explicación más detallada de lo que ha pasado. Dos chavales han escapado de sus respectivos países, Turquía y Egipto.

El turco, Sadiq, es un joven de bastante mal temperamento y un cabrón sin sobrepasar a Germán Beilschmidt, con experiencia en el ámbito militar, y experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. También tiene un fetiche por una máscara blanca que suele llevar la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando llegó a Berlín, por alguna razón, empezó una guerra fría entre él y Heracles. Todos sabemos que va a terminar en tragedia, aunque ellos lo ignoren.

Y la egipcia, Amunet. Encontró a Sadiq de paso en Estambul, y decidieron acompañarse mutuamente. Muchacha muy morena, de delicadas facciones, no está acostumbrada a hablar mucho, aunque Sadiq consigue sacarle algunas palabras. Debajo de esos ojos de gato se puede encontrar, o más bien, apreciar que solo sabe utilizar un arma de fuego… Y que desea ver al mundo arder. No te juntes con ella. Y si pretendes llevarte bien con ella, llévale cosas de oros, como pendientes o colgantes…Cualquier cosa de oro. Preferiblemente un gato.

Ninguno de los presentes quería soportar más mierda, así que (con poderes sobrenaturales, ¿Cómo saben donde están sus alcobas?) se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Excepto German, Gilbert y Ludwig. Gilbert dio unos cuantos pasos cautelosos hacia su padre ¿Cuánto hacia que no lo veía? ¿Y por cierto, que mes es, y cuál fue el último en el que le vio? ¡Ni siquiera la escritora se acuerda! Solo se sabe que hace calorcito… pero no tanto. El albino miró cara a cara a su padre, esperando alguna muestra de afecto, o preocupación, si es que las poseía. German colocó su mano en la mejilla del ojirojo suavemente… **¡Y LA RETIRÓ RAPIDAMENTE PARA DARLE UN CACHO GUANTAZO!** Sí señores, German cogió carrerilla para una ostia. Ahora, hermanos, hemos de sentir lástima por nuestro hermano Gilbert, que se le ha quedado hasta la huella dactilar de los dedos en el moflete. Parece un tatuaje, siendo honestos.

-Gilbert, no volverás a salir fuera del país sin mi permiso.  
-¿¡Y ESA ES RAZÓN PARA SOLTARME UNA OSTIA DE TRES AL CUARTO!?  
-Sí  
-Vati, ten piedad con Gilbert…  
-Mhhm… ¡Ah, Ludwig, no te había visto ahí! Siento que hallas tenido que ver esto.  
-¿P-perdón?  
-Tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca, mientras que Gilbert se quedará aquí conmigo ¿entiendes?  
-S-sí  
-Espera, ¿¡EL PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERA Y YO ME TENGO QUE QUEDAR COMO UN PRISIONERO!?  
-Ya lo fuiste antes, no se cual será la diferencia

-Zas en toda la boca.

* * *

**¿A que German Beilschmidt es un amor?**

**Reviews  
AndreaNozomiChan (x2):  
\- No, no emparejo PruMano, es solo que... A Romano no lo emparejaría con nadie, a lo mejor con Grecia, que está solito, pero no se me ocurre mucho interacción entre ellos... Quizá de pequeños... PIO PIO MADAFACKA  
-Lol con el rol  
**

**Si quereis preguntarme cosas para el siguiente capitulo, como, ¿Qué paso en esto, o que es lo otro? O si me ayudais porque me he perdido en mi propia linea temporal... Bueno, reviews. Tschüss!**


	20. 20- Moscú

** Llego un mes tarde, pero con un episodio interesante la verdad ¿Queréis saber porque no he actualizado el fanfic durante julio? Muy simple. Haciendo limpieza, mi madre guardo mi portatil y se le olvido donde estaba. Y luego el viaje. Y cuando volvi a casa me puse a buscar el portatil, y cuando lo encuentro, tengo tres dias de sequia cerebral. Pero que eh, luego me puse a escribir este episodio como loca.**

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?  
-Qué el gilipollas austriaco está muerto.  
-¿Te refieres ese ministro?  
-да  
-Oh, ¿Y los "invitados"?  
-Se han "ido"  
-Entiendo…  
-¿Qué estás farfullando, Natalia?  
-…Pues que esto se podría haber evitado si tu aceptaras casarte conmigo.  
-No voy a hacer eso  
-Piénsalo, ¡La gente se arrodillaría delante nuestra! ¡Nuestros hijos serian de sangre pura!  
-Eso es incesto, por última vez.  
-Venga, puedo convencerte con un beso.  
-Y yo puedo convencerte **A TI **con una tubería.  
-Odio cuando te pones así de agresivo, брат  
-**¡IVÁN, NATALIA, VENID AQUÍ, LA CENA YA ESTÁ HECHA!**

Una noche en Moscú, a más o menos 16 grados. El kremlin estaba casi vacío, a excepción de unos cuantos sirvientes, expertos de mantenimiento u otras personas, como limpiadores o militares. Los tres hermanos eslavos estaban ocupados haciendo la cena. Iván seguía frustrado por la desaparición de los prisioneros en Viena, y seguía frustrado porque su mejor espía, Edward, le avisó que aparte de escapar, consiguieron llegar a Berlín en buen estado. Iván se sentó en la silla del anfitrión, en aquel gran y glamuroso comedor ¿Por qué no le temían? ¿Es qué no han oído hablar de él jamás? ¿Ni de las atrocidades que ha cometido?

Suspiró, e intentó lucir relajado delante de su hermana mayor. Katyusha, por alguna razón, no se preocupaba tanto de los progresos de la guerra. De hecho, rezaba para que Iván, y por el amor de dios, Natalia, no perecieran ni se injuriaran en la batalla o en alguna guerrilla. Ninguno de los tres eslavos conoció a su padre, por lo que nunca habían recibido una hostia por si algo era o no era de sentido común. Normal que terminaran así.

Natalia en su adolescencia estaba… digamos que peor que ahora. No dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a Iván, le perseguía por todas partes, le acosaba diciendo _"Para ser alguien necesitas estar conmigo"_, casi apuñalaba a cualquier mujer que se le acercase a su hermano (A Katyusha solo la amenazaba), aporreaba la puerta de la habitación de Iván, y siempre, siempre repetía "CASEMONOS, CASEMONOS, CASEMONOS, CASEMONOS, CASEMONOS, CASEMONOS, CASEMONOS […]" y su mirada era como la de una Gorgona, petrificante, de hielo, letal… La reencarnación del demonio. Dos de los aliados más fieles de Iván se sentaron a ambos lados, sobre todo para protegerle de caer en las garras de Natalia, como era de esperar.

Tatjiana, a su derecha, era una joven lituana, bien entrenada en lo que en su familia se decía ganarse el pan, es decir, combate con navajas. Por alguna razón, siempre andaba con una navaja de mariposa en la mano, y aunque siempre se encuentra con una expresión ruda y concentrada, en realidad teme las reacciones de Iván a diversas… situaciones, algunas veces no es moco de pavo.

Mientras que Raivis, a su izquierda, era un letón que huyó de la pobreza generada en su país a partir de la guerra. Creo que lo más útil que puede hacer para librarse de un enemigo es dar vueltas alrededor de un sitio mal ordenado para que su adversario se maree y se caiga al suelo, dándose en la cabeza. Sirviente personal de Iván, siguiéndole a todas partes, lleva su horario y, en contra de su propia existencia, es muy honesto. Tiene unos ojazos (bien grandes) que posiblemente le sirven para ver el peligro desde lejos. Pero si eso fuera cierto, hubiera huido ya del ruso.

Natalia refunfuñó al ver que ya habían cogido sitio los dos mentecatos ¿Qué tenía de malo querer pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor? ¿Era un pecado? La bielorrusa se sentó al lado de Raivis, (Por alguna razón, los tres hermanos eslavos se las habían arreglado para nacer durante las vacaciones de sus padres en un país extranjero) sabiendo que podría chafarle la cabeza al enano, y usarle como apoyo para sus brazos al hablar con su hermano. Pero lo que realmente odiaba, y si que odiaba, era ese maldito príncipe polaco, que siempre vestía de rosa (Qué curioso, en vez del príncipe azul) montando a un poni más blanco que el caballo de Santiago. Siempre estaba _"¿Cómo qué, porque frunces el ceño?"_ o _"¡No me mires así, que me das miedo y repelús!"_

Pero el rubio polaco seguiría haciendo eso hasta el fin de sus días. Feliks era una gema en cuanto hablamos de dar la murga, o molestar en general. El pequeño pijo se sentó al lado de Tatjiana, solo porque era la única persona con la que albergaba algo de confianza. De hecho dudaba que alguien le hiciera caso, como siempre argumentaban si él era imbécil o mimado… Y dolía.

\- Así que hermano… ¿No confías en mí?  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
-¡No te quieres casar conmigo! ¡Y encima te alegras de que estos parásitos se sienten al lado tuya! ¿¡Me odias, verdad!?  
-No te odio, es simplemente que no tengo ningún interés romántico y eres agobiante.  
-¡UGH! ¡Katyusha, dile algo!  
-¿Y qué le voy a decir? Está en su total derecho rechazarte, y creo que las leyes prohíben el incesto… así que no lo intentes. Mira Natalia, eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber que puedes buscarte a un hombre que NO sea tu hermano, y sé que puedes conseguirlo.  
-¡YO no quiero a otro hombre, yo quiero a mi hermano!  
\- Le quieres fraternalmente, no como novios. Por el amor de dios, ¿pretendes ir contra las leyes de la naturaleza?  
-Y-Yo no…  
-Déjalo estar, Natalia, solo te haces daño a ti misma.  
-¿Y… qué hay de cena?

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Iván abrió su sesión en el ordenador. Realmente le molestaba que su hermana pequeña estuviera siempre pendiente de él y diciendo esa dichosa palabra bielorrusa que suena a inglés брат, esa maldita palabra. Literalmente, sonaba a 'Brat' que significaba 'mocoso'. El no era ningún mocoso, si no el que había (casi) conseguido someter a todo el mundo. Pero claro, como convencía a su hermana de que dejara de hablar bielorruso en su presencia sin que le saltara con lo del matrimonio y la sangre pura… Sin comentarios

Lo más desdichado de su trabajo era tener que reportar los asesinatos transcurridos e informar de los que faltan, aparte de tener que darse de cabezazos buscando ese amuleto, que según uno de los científicos de por ahí, decían que causaba anomalías en el comportamiento humano tanto en el tejido de la existencia en ese lugar. Pamplinas. Realmente el no entendía de esos temas, pero sí de anatomía, y fluidos de la sangre. Tampoco es que eso importase.

Suspiró ¿Por qué le costaba todo tanto? Tanto agobio le estaba pasando factura, y no es de los que asesinan para des-estresarse, aunque lo deseara, no era su estilo. Iván se encontraba estresado, muy estresado. Sólo necesitaba que alguien interrumpiera su rutina. Y tenía a alguien, y por eso daba gracias.  
\- ¿Se me permite pasar, aru?

"_Gracias señor mío de los cielos"_

-Ah, sí, adelante… ¿Qué te trae aquí, Yao?  
-He venido aquí con mis protegidos para darte la información de los países, según me pediste…  
-Ah, ¿te la pedí? Menuda memoria la mía verdad, ja ja ja… **¿Por qué has tardado tanto?**  
-¡P-Por ninguna razón! S-Sólo quería comprobar que los datos eran c-correctos, aru…  
-Mejor para todos, ¿me equivoco? Y voy a pedirte un favor, algo personal  
-¿Un favor? ¿De qué se trata? Espero que no sea bastante complicado aru.  
-Oh, no, no lo será, solo… Quiero que secuestres a ese maldito albino y lo traigas aquí…  
\- ¿Eh, en serio? ¿Por qué quieres que te lo traiga? ¿Acaso no es la defensa de Moscú o la entrada a Canadá más importante que un militar alemán aru?  
-Algún graciosillo en Viena se le ocurrió coger las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad y alabar la manera en la que esos malditos presos escapaban de las celdas, especialmente el albino…  
-¿Qué tiene de especial Gilbert aru?  
-Oh… ¿Se llamaba Gilbert?  
-Sí, aru.  
-Bueno, pues en especial a 'Gilbert' ya que una cámara interior que estaba colocada delante de una ventana que daba a uno de los jardines, se le grabó meándose en los parterres.  
-什麼!?  
-Y la peor parte es que hay gente apoyándole a **ÉL** y pocos de los países que se estaban decidiendo si unirse a la unión de Br'ansk están volviéndose neutrales… o simplemente confusos. **Я не могу позволить  
**\- C-Comprendo aru…  
-Más te vale que te traigas al albino con ese par de mocosos que llamas Xiang y Mei mei, porque si no lo haces me encargaré de que tu acabes en prisión, él en un mercado ilegal de esclavos y ella trabajando de puta día y noche **¿¡ME ENTIENDES!?**  
-¡S-Sí!

Katyusha, que estaba escuchando a través de la puerta, se quedó horrorizada a ver en que semblante su hermano se había convertido. Bien sabía que de pequeño le hacían como el niño de la burbuja, y que incluso un hámster llegó a rechazarle, pero que consiguiera generar tal desprecio por el ser humano… La eslava comenzaba a preguntarse si su hermano menor tendría síndrome de Asperger. Era lo más probable.

La ojiazul se alejo con pasos ligeros del despacho de Iván. Odiaba decirlo, pero le ponía los pelos de punta cuando usaba Iván tal vocabulario. Sus padres no les enseñaron a ser tan maleducados. Empezó a sollozar. La tensión la estaba destrozando desde dentro hacia fuera y no creía que la pudiese controlar más. Andando por el pasillo, se encontró con la puerta de su habitación entornada y la luz encendida.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, sin llegar a saber del todo quien hubiera entrado o tocado algo en su cuarto. Y se encontró a Feliks comiendo paluzski, lo normal si no fuera que estaba llenando la sábana de migajas. El rubio y joven príncipe, al notar la presencia de la eslava, se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Por alguna razón, el ojiverde sabía que acabaría pasando esto… Como cada vez que Iván estaba en casa y tenía invitados (Que era la mayoría de veces que se encontraba en casa).

-Awwww, ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lloras come que sabiendo que tu hermano va a hacerte eso siempre, o sea, todos los días que se encuentre en el Kremlin?  
-P-Porque me hace sentir fatal…  
-Cuanto antes lo aceptes, como que mejor ¿Acaso no está, como, que le falta un tornillo?  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¡E-Explícate por favor!  
-Pues que es O-B-V-I-O. La mayoría de sirvientes, o un sector muy, como se dice, desafortunado, ha recibido sus golpes, y como que por extensión gritos. A otros les da ansiedad cuando ven a Iván, y, como que Raivis sabe de lo que estoy hablando, ¿O sea, porque no le preguntas luego?  
-...

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás super callada, ¿sabes? ¡Es como si el gato te hubiera comido la lengua!  
-Básicamente me estás diciendo que yo solo he visto la superficie, mientras que, otra gente ha tenido que sufrirle todos los días… Yo… Está mal de la cabeza  
-Tía, ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? O sea ¡Es muy obvio!  
-¿Cómo crees que podría ayudarle?  
-Pues… ni idea, tía.  
-¡Es mi hermano menor, maldita sea, tengo que ayudarle!  
-¡Estás como que, hiper nerviosa! Mira, relájate, que te cagas…  
-… Aún así, ¿Qué hacías esperándome en mi habitación?  
-Verás, pues que Natalia sabia que esto iba a pasar y quería consolarte, pero Iván le ordenó no se qué de bombas o algo así, y le pidió a Tatjiana que te consolará, pero ella está controlando las revueltas en el noreste de Tallin, así que me envió a mí ¿¡No es genial!?  
-Sí, es bastante… Genial…  
-Aiinss, zrelaksować się, ¿no ves que así no as a llegar a ninguna parte? SI tan estresada estás, como que, solo ponte la camisola y ve a la camita a descansar.  
-Algo de sueño no me vendrá mal  
-¡Exacto!  
-Feliks, ¿pero de verás que no tienes ni idea de cómo ayudar a Iván…?  
-Tché tché tché, pues no. Ese chico está ya ido de este mundo, no es capaz de ver las cosas como nosotros, está como que… ¡Loco! En términos simples. Lo que a él le parece normal, a nosotros no.  
-Ya veo…  
-Venga, ¡Deja de darle vueltas a ese coco, que te lo vas a chamuscar, como el quijote! Quizás es eso lo que le pasa, que de leer tantos libros de historia se le ha secado el cerebro  
-Lo dudo.  
\- ¡Pues si está todo mejor, a dormir Katyusha! Dobranoc~~

**Bonus:**

Gilbert se encontraba incómodo. Elizabeta había venido a su habitación con un portátil, pero no le dejaba ver lo que había dentro ¿Y si había una oferta de pollitos? ¿Y si vendían cerveza? ¿Y si hay solteras jóvenes alrededor de su zona? No es espera, no era eso ¿Y si estaba viendo porno? **¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS MUJER, SI ES PORNO ENSEÑA!**

Pero… Quizá eso no era factible, el audio que estaba escuchando no correspondía a un ser vivo haciéndolo. Cada vez que intentaba mirar la pantalla, la húngara hacia la cobra y la tapaba con su espalda. Y eso ponía a Gilbert de los nervios. Aparte de no dejarle ver nada, es que se había sentado en LA CAMA con el portátil en las rodillas. Y jode bastante ya que el ojirojo estaba mirando cosas en su "Recién devuelto móvil sin porno" mientras estaba echado en la cama

-¿Qué estás viendo?  
-Cosas  
-Ya, que cosas  
-Cosas que a ti no te interesan  
-¡Me interesa mucho gott verdamnt!  
-Pues vale  
-Dime al menos, ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?  
-Porque en tu habitación es el único lugar del palacio en el que puedo conectarme a una red WiFi sin tener que poner contraseña o parecido…  
-Vale, ¿Y qué haces con el WiFi?

-¿Y bien?  
-Te voy a dejar mirar pero solo durante un momento, ¿De acuerdo?  
-Ja  
-Necesitaba conectarme a la red para acceder a la pagina privada de cámaras de seguridad de la Casa de Luz de Viena  
-¿Casa de Luz?  
-Sí, verás, fue construida hace unos años para que en ella viviera el emperador y el primer ministro austro-húngaro. Puedes verla como la casa blanca, la Moncloa, o la casa real… de Francia… ¡No me acuerdo del nombre!  
-Vale. Continúa  
-Y estoy recopilando las imágenes para hacer un video promocional anti- Br'ansk.  
-¿Y por qué salgo yo meando?  
\- Pues...  
-¿Lizzie?

* * *

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Os ha gustado? No tengo mucho que comentar, tan solo que en el siguiente episodio... Me he quedado sin ideas. No se si hacer uno de relleno o ver como continua la historia. Y quiero que me digais en los comentarios que quereis que haga. No voy a hacer una putada como, vale ¿Y a mí qué? Sí o que veré que opción obtiene más votos y si cuando empiece el instituto (La segunda quincena de septiembre, más o menos) veo que nadie a votado, haré lo que me plazca. Fav&amp;Follow&amp;Reviews. tschüss!**


	21. 21- Oh bella

**Tenía que decir que siento mucho haberme pasado de plazo... Como una o dos semanas. Y este capitulo está centrado en el spamano. Tengo que aprender de SomeSimpleStories y tener mis capítulos hechos mucho antes de publicarlos Y he estado en la feria de cartagineses y romanos. Miradlo en google y decidme que os parece :D Y este capítulo es de relleno porque nadie se molestó en decir si querian una cosa u otra. Eso me sentó como una patada en el culo.**

* * *

Isabel se sentía tan a gusto… Hacía meses que no se relajaba así, era impresionante. Lo mejor es que nadie gritaba por los pasillos, y técnicamente estaban en un bloqueo naval. Nada ni nadie puede salir a alta mar ¿Por qué? Las vacaciones supongo. La española escucho que había bastantes soldados que hicieron una huelga de guerra para poder disfrutar de sus tan merecidas vacaciones. Pero soldados de ambos lados. Así que no puso queja. Aun así, si no había guerra militar, la habría comercial, porque mirando en su tableta se encontró con bastantes videos de propaganda militar de distintas naciones para unirse a la guerra con otros países. Algunos chorras, otras muy serias, pero había uno en especial…

-¡Lovi, ven aquí porfa~!

…Que le hacía descojonarse en lo más profundo de su ser. Era absurdo, era serio, era de todo, pero lo mejor es que no buscaba que la gente se uniera a la milicia, sino que incitaba el odio hacia Br'ansk, y digamos que después de lo que le hizo a sus amigos, se lo tiene bien merecido. Y a la misma velocidad que se le caía una lagrimilla a Isabel de la risa, venia un italiano farfullando.  
-¿Qué cojones quieres, cazzo?  
-¡Mira, Lovi, mira este video!  
-B-Bastarda ¿E-Estas llorando?  
-¡Me es imposible no llorar! ¡Tienes que verlo, es muy bueno!  
-Ya, ¿Y qué me das a cambio?  
-¡Un hechizo mágico de la buena suerte! _Fusosososososososo_~  
-Lo veré si dejas de hacer esa risa tan irritante.  
-Trato.

Lovino solía ser un hombre de palabra, si ve que no le gusta algo, ya puedes ir despidiéndote de su promesa. Suspiró ¿Qué era esta vez? ¿Una tortuga con tutú? ¿El hombre tomate? Ya es veintiséis de julio, y en menos de quince días, le había enseñado noventa videos. Y todos penosos ¿Por qué seguía viendo los videos que le enseñaba? ¡Sí todos eran rancios! Era un video de unos trece minutos, así que podría matar algo de tiempo hasta la merienda. E… Isabel se había dormido. Bueno, era normal, hora de la siesta después de todo.

Y lo más probable era que su abuelo estuviera buscando un burdel junto al pervertido de Francis, Gilbert y Elisabeth peleándose por el control del portátil, Alfred y su clon estuvieran jugando al Metal Gear V, Amunet y Sadiq se encontraran viendo telenovelas, Sakura viendo como jugaba Alfred, Vash y Lily limpiando las escopetas, Felicia con el macho patatas en su habitación acurrucados mientras se pasaban los piojos.

Esa rutina se repetía día tras día, y era como un bucle, si sucedía algo extraordinario, se alteraría la rutina en lo más mínimo, no suelen haber cambios grandes… Excepto cuando Augusto y Francis se pierden. En cuyo caso alguien les tiene que vigilar, pero a la semana ya se olvidan y siguen a lo suyo. La única noticia increíble que había recibido últimamente es que se iban unos cuantos compañeros y venían nuevos. Quizá el horario monótono se rompa al fin.

Se terminó el video ¿Quién demonios lo hizo tan largo? ¿Y porque sale el macho patatas alemán y la patata albina medándose en los parterres? Los ojos italianos se posaron sobre la española. Ya que es su portátil… ¿Por qué no cotillear un poco? Una sonrisa diabólica cruzó su cara y la idea inundó su mente. _"Este portátil tiene su tiempo ¿Porqué no ver imágenes de Isabel cuando era más joven? Seguro que debe de haber alguna en la que salga desnuda"_

Decidido, Lovino movió el ratón y fue buscando de carpeta en carpeta, buscando fotos, documentos, algo. Algo que le enseñara como fue la española antes, cualquier cosa valía. Y los minutos pasaban. Y Lovino se desesperaba más. Bajaba entre las fotos, y todas ellas no le decían nada, solo que Isabel tenía un gran amor por los churros, tomates y torrijas. Hasta que le vio. Sólo había fotos de él. Sólo esa persona Empezaron a amontonarse las fotos de él, Isabel y él divirtiéndose.

Un hombre de tez morena, pelo negro y ojos rojos como rubíes ¿Quién era? ¿Y cómo consiguió esa sonrisa de Isabel? Una sonrisa tan relajada, feliz… _Auténtica_. No como ahora. La española sonreía con melancolía, a veces con un gran animo, pero siempre faltaba algo… Quizás los demás no lo notaran, pero el italiano sí lo hacía y le dolía incómodamente en el pecho cada vez que sonreía así.

¿Cómo iba a vivir ahora sabiendo que probablemente nunca logrará hacer sonreír a Isabel de esa manera? ¿Y cómo podría lidiar con la duda? No le puede preguntar a Isabel, si no ella sabría que había fisgoneado en su portátil… ¿Y qué importa? Podría decirlo. Lovino puso cara de angustia ¿Merecía la pena despertar a aquella dama de faceta angelical? Sí, por la verdad…

El ítalo acercó su mano temerosamente al hombro de la ojiverde. Lo agarró con fuerza y empezó a sacudirla suavemente. Ni se inmutaba. Sacudió el hombro con más fuerza. Seguía dormida. Le tiró el cojín a la cara, ¿Y que consigue? Que se dé la vuelta. Al fin decide que lo mejor sería usar las palabras mágicas

"_He oído por los pasillos que debido a la guerra la producción de tomates se ha detenido y que probablemente los tomatitos que sobrevivan se echen a perder…"_

"_**¿¡Qué!?"**_

-Necesito hablar contigo Isabel…  
-¿¡De los tomates!?  
-No, lo de los tomates era una mentira, cazzo…  
-… ¿Entonces puedo seguir durmiendo?  
-NO  
-Ahh, ¿Y qué quieres, Lovi?  
-Quiero que me digas quien es este ragazzo.  
-Él…él es…  
-Ebbene?  
-…Él es Akatzin… Mi antiguo m-marido…  
-¿Antiguo, es que os divorciasteis?  
-No.  
-¿Y qué pasó?  
-Él murió a causa de una enfermedad genética, que en su familia solo la tienen cada tres generaciones.  
-Oh…  
-Nos conocimos durante un año, y estuvimos saliendo durante tres años. En el último tuve a mi pequeña María, pero no me dejaron enseñársela, porque estaban probando una medicina experimental, y temían que si no funcionara, le contagiara a la pequeña. Ni siquiera podíamos verle por video llamada. Y al ver que la medicina apenas hacia efecto, empezaron a probar y probar más.  
-Dio mio  
-La medicina le curaba un poco más rápido, pero no lo suficiente. Dejaron de administrarle medicinas por miedo a que se anularan los efectos unas entre otras, o que lo mataran más rápido y no sirviese. Le dieron tres o cuatro meses de vida. También quisieron asegurarse de que el gen que enfermaba a Akatzin no se transmitiera por sangre. María y yo dimos negativo. Estábamos a salvo, según un interno. Tampoco quisieron darle un portátil para despedirnos de él, porque algunos pensaban que la radiación del ordenador le haría mella. Y con ese pensamiento se deshicieron del teléfono móvil y las cámaras de seguridad. Murió después de un mes  
-Questo è terribile…  
-Ni se molestaron en saber si se contagiaba a través del aire o agua. No podíamos visitarle, ni llamarle, ni una foto siquiera. Su hermana Zeltzin ya perdió la esperanza cuando dejaron de reportarle el estado de su hermano. Simplemente dejó de posponerlo y se fue a México. Entonces me costó más trabajar y cuidar de María. Un día se escapó no sé como al hospital y preguntó a las enfermeras donde estaba papá. Y al reconocerla me llamaron, me dijeron que María estaba allí… y que hubo un error administrativo que no permitía enviar las situaciones de los pacientes a los familiares. Akatzin empeoró bastante.

Me dejaron después de meses entrar en su habitación. Estaba pálido, los músculos se le notaban difícilmente, y delgado, estaba muy delgado. Al verme entrar, sonrió como si la esperanza volviera a él, pero desvaneció al ver mi cara de preocupación. Me dijo que quería verme reír por una última vez. Pero me era imposible. Como si me clavara un puñal ahí mismo. Verle tan débil, la atmosfera oscura y pesada, y que no me dejaran verle durante tanto tiempo me fulminó… sólo podía llorar y abrazarle. Estuve hablando con el de cómo era nuestra pequeña María, y… cosas triviales.

Recuerdo que se intentaba mantener despierto, y me dijo "Te quiero". Una enfermera que pasaba cerca se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba antes que yo, y me pidió que saliera. Un paso después de la puerta, escucho un pitido. Pero la enfermera me retenía y no pude mirar atrás. Me quede esperando en la sala de espera con María en mis brazos, cuando reconocí al médico que le había estado tratando todo este tiempo. Me empezó a contar cosas, como que fuerte era mi marido y, como estuvo aguantando de bien estos meses. Sabía la técnica que estaba usando. Disimulaba la verdad. Hice lo mismo con Akatzin cuando intenté decirle que íbamos a tener un hijo. Pero ese medico solo estaba encubriendo el dolor. Y tenía razón. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Akatzin había muerto. Después de tantos meses de medicinas experimentales había muerto. Como sus padres y abuelos. Me destrozó por completo.  
-…Y-Yo no sabía que  
-No te disculpes Lovino…  
-C-Continua por favor…  
-Al enterarse de la noticia, Elisabeth vino desde Budapest para apoyarme en lo que fuera. Me ayudó en mi depresión, cuidaba a María a medias conmigo. Olvidé lo que era tener un amigo tan entregado, ya que después de que Roderich y ella se marcharan a estudiar al extranjero, yo no conseguí muchas amistades que me apoyaran y animaran en momentos difíciles, ya que había chicas tóxicas que me creaban mala reputación al tener más éxito entre los hombres… De eso me enteré por Akatzin. Después de un tiempo, llamaron un día a Elisabeth para que fuera a trabajar a la Casa de Luz de Viena, por lo que no podía ayudarme más. Le di una parte de mis ahorros si tenía algún problema financiero en el imperio Austro-húngaro… Me he ido por las ramas…  
-¿Y dónde está María ahora?  
-Con mis padres.

Lovino sonrió amargamente. Ya no le preocupaba tener competencia, sino que él recuerdo de… de ese nombre imposible de pronunciar para el italiano…Bueno, el recuerdo de su marido difunto es más hermoso que su mera presencia. Venga, aceptémoslo, Lovino es como un venus. Pero, ¿Por qué querría ser mejor que él? ¿De qué le ayudaría? O peor ¿Y si su difunto marido la tenía más grande que él? Pero, se alegraba de que Isabel hubiera conseguido salir de aquel gran batiburrillo. Quería hablarle, decirle que todo se ha vuelto mejor, aun sí ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que se note que tenia envidia de él?  
-Isabel, tu marido aba…ani, ¿A-Aladin? ¿Araben? ¿Anakin?  
-Akatzin…  
-Eso. Bueno, quería decirte… Que quizá eso fue lo mejor…  
-¿¡CÓMO!?  
-¡N-no me malinterpretes, joder! Quiero d-decir que probablemente si él no se hubiera i-ido, quizá nunca te hubiera conocido…  
-¿Lovino…?  
-Sì?  
-¿Es esa una confesión?  
-¡Y-Yo…!  
-¡Pffftt JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Es que no lo ves!? ¡Quiero verte sonreír como en esas fotografías! ¡Quiero hacerte sentir igual como cuando Akatzin, cazzo!  
-HAHAhahaha…ahh. Lovino, te aprecio, pero no creo que llegues a su nivel. El me hizo sentir… Viva…  
-Pero… ¡Podría intentarlo!  
-Oh, mi querido Lovi…  
-Che cosa?  
-Te daré mi respuesta después de la cena. Espérame en los jardines de enfrente

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

"_La noche era oscura"_ Eso es lo único que se le ocurrió a Gilbert. Digno de Batman, si. Normalmente no podría decir esa frase en condiciones si estuviera dentro del palacio, pero estaba fuera, con Francis e Isabel, porque la ojiverde les había pedido ayuda en un pequeño asunto. Tampoco es que le importase, era asombroso y tenía que demostrarles que sabía hacer las cosas bien. Además, se había enterado de que Francis había pedido un intercambio dado que tenía que cuidar a su hermana pequeña Mónica.Y pues eso. El francés había decidido ayudarla a colocar altavoces junto con el albino. No estaba tan mal, después de todo, ayudaban a Isabel, en palabras literales suyas _"Tengo que darle una respuesta épica a Lovi… ¡Y necesito vuestra fuerza!"_

Digamos, que, por una vez, la palabra fuerza en esa oración era literal. Ni apoyo ni leches. Fuerza ¿Pero de qué coño estaban hechos esos altavoces que pesaban tanto? El ojirojo estaba que no sentía su espalda. Lo único que quería era terminar la tarea, despedirse de Isa y Fran, e irse a dormir. Pero hizo una promesa con Fran, que sería que tendrían que esperar a que Lovino apareciese y ver como les había salido el plan ¿Pero por qué no hacerlo desde una ventana? Pues porque se perdería la magia del momento. Y la adrenalina a que te descubran.

Se apresuraron y colocaron los altavoces tan rápido como la española les pedía _"¡Lovi se está acercando! ¡Mon dieu, qué emoción! ¡Gott verdamnt, que tarde un poco más!"_ Fran estaba que no cabía en sí ¡Por fin se alejaban del 'escenario'! Con una sonrisa burlona, agarró a Gilbert del brazo y lo lanzó a unos matorrales con toda su fuerza, para luego tirarse él y caer, haciendo un ruido sordo  
-¿¡Francis, pero qué demonios estás haciendo!?  
-_Shhhh_…  
-Explícate  
-Quiero ver como sale el experimento de nuestra querida Isabel, así que no lo arruines, mon amour  
-Was  
-Calla, _que ahí llega Lovino~_

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

La ojiverde se quedó parada en el jardín, rodeada de amplificadores… y ansiedad ¿Cuánto más iba a tardar Lovi? Pero que importaba. Lo más probable es que le sacara a Lovi una muesca tonta ¡Seguro que ni se lo espera! La española seguía balanceándose. Esa noche era bastante agradable. Había un airecillo fresco que se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la noche, justo como en castilla la mancha. No importaba si te fundías de calor, siempre venia la brisa de la luna y te mecía hasta quedarse dormido. Tragó saliva. Ya veía al ítalo dirigirse en su dirección. Lo más probable es que estuviese farfullando, y echando pullas por el frío. No importaba mucho, pero se alegraba de que hubiera venido.  
-¿Y bien, cazzo? ¿He venido aquí para nada… para que son estos amplificadores? Che cosa estás planeando?  
-Ven y… verás…  
-¿A qué coño viene el suspense?

Isabel apretó un botón. Habían luces de navidad colgando de los arboles, iluminando el nocturno cielo, como si fueran estrellas. La española agarró el brazo al ojiolivo, y empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, cuando se dan cuenta de la música…

_We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together._

_She took my arm,_  
_I don't know how it happened._  
_We took the floor and she said,_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back, "_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance with me."_

Isabel sonreía de verdad mientras daba vueltas en el jardín junto a Lovino. Todo era tan perfecto... Y eso le alegraba el alma al ítalo

* * *

**Que he de decir. Siguiente episodio va a ser avance del argumento, tambien van a aparecer personajes menores y voy a separar al BTT. Y he decidido no poner las fechas en las que escribo por que si no me lío. Me lío mucho, tenedlo en cuenta. Fav&amp;Follow&amp;Reviews. Tschüss!**


	22. 22- Viaje

**Juro, y realmente juro que quería actualizar, pero es que se me olvida cuando fue la ultima vez y luego lo pospongo, y procrastinar y todas esas mierdas...¡Pero no importa! Nuevo chapter, nuevas escusas. También tengo planeado ir dándome vidilla para terminarlo rápido, ya que se me acumulan las historias y quiero escribir algo diferente. Peeeerroo~ puedo hacer los capitulos más largos, que queden poquitos hasta el final y el epilogo, pero entonces me omitiré mas detalles, o hacerlos mas cortitos, más detallados, pero una eternidad hasta el final del fanfic. Dejaré esto a discutir en los reviews.**

* * *

"_Diario del asombroso yo. Es 3 de agosto, y las seis de la mañana ¿Adivina quien tiene sueño? ¡Exacto, yo! Los demás están bien despiertos. Sé lo que estás pensando, mi querido diario. Has cambiado tu manera de expresarte ¡Antes lo exagerabas todo! ¡Antes maldecías en alemán! Y hacías malpensar con frases desechables… ¿Qué quieres que haga? Francis se ha ido, Isabel ha estado ocupada con Vargas, Liz me obliga a hablar en cristiano y no en mi lengua natal… ¿Cómo debería sentirme? Dentro de poco, un mes más o menos, habremos hecho un año Ludwig y yo en la milicia. No hemos tenido tiempo de celebrar nuestros cumpleaños, ni de nadie más. Duele tanto. Normalmente Allister me regalaría una botella de alcohol. Pero no está, ni la tía Brittany… El caso es que escribo porque me han encomendado una misión, muy importante, junto a mi hermano. Vamos a intentar cortar el problema de raíz. Exacto. Iván Braginski no ha de existir por mucho más tiempo. No sé como lo vamos a hacer. El es tan poderoso ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos contra él? Nos estampará como moscas contra la pared… El coche nos espera. También unas bufandas. He oído que en Moscú hace rasca en verano incluso. No me llego a imaginar cómo sería el problema de un borracho meando fuera en invierno. Tengo prisa.  
Lo siento"_

**Gilbert P.O.V**

Tuve que dejar de escribir en mi diario. Ludwig me estaba llamando. El coche llegaría en diez minutos y bueno, tenía que despedirme de mis amigos, ¿no? Aunque no sé si volveré. Me es irrelevante de todos modos. Mis compañeros están esperando delante de la puerta del gran palacio. Realmente tenía ganas de salir de Berlín cuanto antes, respirar aire fresco, gritar, correr, algo… en general. Un apretón de manos para los norteamericanos, un abrazo a Isabel, otro apretón a Lovino, un saludo militar a Sadiq y Amunet. Y Elisabeth. Me acerqué a ella. Fui a darle un abrazo, uno grande, y fuerte. Creo que hasta la conseguí levantar unos centímetros del suelo. Me miró a los ojos. Esos grandes ojos como esmeraldas. Levantó su rostro para quizá mirarme… ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan serio pensando? Es igual. Puedo oír como murmura un _'Vuelve sano y salvo'_ Una sonrisa burlona se forma en mis labios ¿Quién crees que soy mujer? ¡Puedo cuidarme! ¡Incluso podría protegerte y seguir estando sin un solo rasguño! Puedo también oír como mi hermano da pequeños golpecitos a su reloj cuando ve que el coche está a punto de llegar. He de resignarme. Sé lo que pasa cuando se impacienta, y es algo increíblemente absurdo. Nunca sabes cómo va a reaccionar.

Acaba de llegar el coche. Es un adiós, para ellos. Supongo que para mí un hasta luego. Obviamente Lud tiene que lidiar con Sakura que además de llegar tarde, también llorando. Y si no me equivoco, Vash y lily iban detrás de ella para intentar detenerla. Gritaba algo de que se suicidaría si no llegaba a tiempo a despedirnos. Tengo que darle un abrazo, y dios mío, me ha empapado mi uniforme. Y ahora corre en tropel hacia mein bruder. Tengo que mirar la hora, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo íbamos a perder más? ¡Son dieciocho horas y media de viaje! ¡Seguro que Iván se entera de nuestra misión antes de que lleguemos! Caso perdido. No se va a soltar en un buen rato.

Creo que mejor sería si cogiese las maletas y las fuera cargando al coche. Llevamos cuatro maletas, bueno, cuatro bolsas. Una pequeña con mi ropa, otra pequeña con la ropa de Lud, otra pequeña con comida, pasaportes falsos y cosas como esa, y una grande que según él lleva pesas, libros, y entretenimiento. En general ¿Por qué lleva pesas a un viaje? ¿Qué espera, ejercitarse en el coche o lanzársela a un guardia a la cara? Vale, acabo de ver una sombra corriendo por donde las mochilas. Espero que no sea nada

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

No puedo evitar sentirme vacio. He perdido tantas cosas desde que llegué que solo… solo pienso en que haré después. Y ni siquiera lo tengo claro. Me estoy carcomiendo por dentro. Como esa sensación de terminarte un videojuego y saber que no va a haber más. Es… muy irritante… Creo que quiero estar al margen de todo. Desconectarme un rato, algo… Quizá si cojo mis auriculares y me pongo música….Sí, quizá así. Quiero que pase ya todo, todas las horas de viaje, la tarea, todo en general. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Matthew me recomendó una llamada Ghosts N Stuff. Al final la descargué. Está bastante bien.

Y… acabo de caer en la cuenta de que Ludwig me lleva mirando fijamente desde que partimos. Tiene la mirada maldita de vati. Ayuda. Esa jodida mirada me da miedo. Creo que se ha dado cuenta. Preferiría oír que tiene que decirme. Hasta luego, auricular, tengo asuntos pendientes.

-Hm  
-Esto, deja de mirarme.

-Basta

-**He dicho basta.**

-**¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES, ARSCHLOCH!?**  
-¿…Has visto, por alguna casualidad, a Felicia en la despedida…?  
-¿Era eso? Creo que no. Probablemente estaría en su cuarto llorando porque _"su amorcito se va y no va a volver"_ y esas cosas tan raras…_  
_-Corta el rollo.  
-Was!? ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien preguntó! Kesesesesesesesesesesesesee~  
-Temo de lo que Feli pudiera hacer…  
-¿Cómo qué? ¿Venir con un cuchillo y amenazarte para que no te vayas? Eso sería muy yandere…  
-Más como colarse en el equipaje, o algo por el estilo…

-¿Bruder…?

-Venga, no me hagas el vacio a mi ahora, no tiene gracia…

-Tierra llamando al hombre almohada, ¿Hay alguien ahí?  
-C-Creí haber visto una sombra por donde las maletas, pero supuse que sería alguno de nuestros perros.  
-Bruder, normalmente a esas horas están durmiendo…  
-Mein gott…  
-¡Ve~!

**General P.O.V**

Ludwig no lo podía creer ¡Sinceramente! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que pasaría! ¿¡Por qué no tomó medidas al respecto!? De momento, lo único que podía hacer era masajearse las sienes. Y maldecir internamente. Sin más. Y ella tan feliz y tan contenta… ¿Sabia acaso porque viajaban a Moscú? ¿O lo ignoraba totalmente? La decisión más sabia sería llamar al palacio para informar que Felicia se encontraba allí. Técnicamente lo habían hecho. Hace diez minutos ¿Y cuál fue respuesta del viejo Vargas? Literalmente:

"_Ahhh, ¿está ahí? Es que estábamos jugando al escondite y casi se me olvidaba que os ibais así que fui a ver y luego seguí buscando. Al rato como no la encontraba pensé que había ganado y se estaba echando una siesta… Io so cosa ne pensate! ¡Soy alguien horrible__**, ¿verdad?!**__ ¡Olvidarme de mio cara Felicia! Al menos tengo a Lovino… ¡Ah! ¡Hacedme un favor! Si está con vosotros, aprovechad y usar el amuleto ¡Y aseguraos que no le pasa nada!"_

Que cara, por dios… El rubio juraba que la misión estaba catalogada de peligrosa por alguna razón… Que por cierto, ¿Por qué su padre se le ocurrió enviarles a **ELLOS** dos **JUNTOS**? ¿Por qué no a uno solo junto a otra persona? ¿Y por qué le importaba tan poco al viejo Beilschmidt la integridad física de sus hijos? Quizá Ludwig le llamara preguntándole eso. Pero tampoco importaba tanto. Según sus cálculos, eran dieciocho horas y media, diecinueve o veinte a lo sumo, por las fronteras y esas mierdas

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Gilbert se estaba cagando en sus muertos ¡La batería de su móvil estaba a punto de acabarse! ¿¡Por qué demonios se le ocurriría olvidarse del cargador y la batería portátil!? ¿Podría pedirle a ayuda a Lud? Sabía que el muy jodío podría hacer una batería con lo que se le diera… Como Mcgyver… Bueno, más o menos. Pero sabía que era capaz. Aparte de eso, se sentía celoso. Él tenía a Felicia para acurrucarse y él tan solo. Lo último que le dijo Elisabeth fue "Vuelve sano y salvo", pero no que le quería o qué follarían como conejos cuando el albino volviese… Quizá lo ultimo no lo diría la húngara ni en sueños ni borracha. Y la oportunidad tampoco se presentó: _"Seguiré siendo como el aceite de oliva virgen extra" -_Pobre Gilbert…

¿Habían pasado como qué…? ¿Seis horas? Tenía que tocar una segunda pausa de media hora. Al menos tuvieron la decencia de decir que iban a parar cada tres horas para hacer nuestras necesidades en general. Y damos gracias que Feli no le toca la regla todavía, porque sí no tendríamos que parar más seguidos para cambiar compresas y todo ese… rollo… puag.

Enhorabuena, Gilbert, te has lucido ¿Sabes lo que te pasa cada vez que te aburres mucho? ¡Pues que empiezas a imaginarte y pensar en cosas asquerosas! El ojirojo sacudió su cabeza ¡NO! ¡Siempre le pasaba eso, siempre! ¡No había excepción que marcase la regla! ¡Siempre que se aburre y empieza a imaginarse cosas, siempre acaba con cosas asquerosas! ¡Y eso también se aplica a cuando está en riesgo!

***Vamos a adelantar a Moscú que no voy a relatar todas las horas, ¿cierto?***

La pobre Felicia apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos ¿Quién diría que estar encogida como un hámster en el regazo del rubio agotaba energía? Ahora si lo piensa con detenimiento, quizá debió hacer caso en la clase de biología… ¡Pero no importa! Porque aquel conductor chino tan amable les dijo que faltaba poco. Pero le resultaba muy extraño, ya que todas las personas chinas que solía ver por la calle, trabajando en un bazar, o en restaurantes se fueron a China por la guerra. Una autentica pena. Pero si ese señor estaba allí con ellos significaba que la guerra iba acabando, ¿verdad? Lástima que los hermanos germanos no compartiesen opinión. Les resonaba en algún lado ese acento y no les daba muy buena espina. El peligro. Se sentía tan cerca y a la vez, se hacía de rogar en aparecer. Era una maldición, les quería llevar al mismísimo infierno, volverlos locos. Quién sabe…

Y probablemente estén en la razón. Se supone que les tenía que dejar delante de un hostal, pero el coche seguía circulando y circulando, y se dirigía al kremlin **¡AL KREMLIN! **_¿¡Pero que quería el conductor!?_ **¿¡Chafar el plan!?** Felicia no sabía lo que estaba pasando con certeza, pero lo único que se le ocurría, y podía hacer en ese momento era apretar sus ojitos con más fuerza y sujetar el amuleto contra su pecho.

-Disculpe, chófer, creo que a partir de aquí podemos conducir nosotros, _danke_.  
-Ja, Jaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**… _jejeje_… Me temo que no, aru.  
-¡T-Tú!  
-¿Creíais que no teníamos espías en Alemania, _europeos de mierda_? ¡Sois predecibles, _muy predecibles_! ¡Y después de lo que pasó en Viena vuestro castigo no va a quedar impune!  
-**¡DAME EL VOLANTE!**  
-¡Calla!

Yao empieza a acelerar progresivamente. Y peor, no está mirando la carretera, lo que les hace tragar saliva a los tres pasajeros. La razón pueda ser que el chino es capaz de estrellarse contra algo. Y de ahí fijo que nadie sale vivo.

-¡Vosotros! **¡Vosotros me hicisteis pasar vergüenza y deshonor! ¿¡Creéis que esa puta húngara nos importa!? **_**不**__**!**_¡Ella era un mero obstáculo difícil de perdonar! Pero no os preocupéis, de ella nos encargaremos después de vuestras… _míseras existencias.  
_\- Adelante, _Bratwurst mit Beinen_! ¿Tienes agallas como para hacer algo tan descabellado? ¿De veras merece el puerco de Iván tu lealtad? ¿Acaso sabes ante quien te arrodillas? Ese hombre, _ese mismo hombre_, es la pura personificación del demonio, y si no lo puedes distinguir, **¡es que estás tan loco como él!  
**-¡Tú y tus charlas! **傻瓜****!** ¿¡Te atreves a decirme eso!? **¿¡Tu a mí!? ¡Entonces el loco eres tú! **_Vamos, ¡atrévete a seguir insultándome!… _Solo sigues acelerando el cruel destino de tu hermanito… y _su novieta_. Gilbert, cuando te conocí en Viena, me pareciste un hombre que no merecía estar entre rejas, y que quizás se produjo un error. Pero que ahora, _maldito perro sarnoso_, te atrevas a volver y a poner entre dicho mi trabajo, mi influencia, y que amenaces a mi jefe… ¡Por ahí yo no paso!  
-Vale, ¿Y que necesito para recobrar tu confianza?  
-Que estés muerto, bien muerto. Bajo tierra, y con lagrimas, aru.

* * *

**Yao, yao, yao... que malo puedes ser cuando estás cabreado...Y Feli es contorsionista=canon, venga, todos lo hemos visto bailando en el ending de world stars... Esas poses no son normales.**

**Reviews:**

**AndreaNozomiChan:  
**¿Estabas en el hospital? ¡Y yo que pensé que las vacaciones te habían matado o algo...! Por cierto, yo he crecido con el termino de 'Calentar la oreja? más como, ser tan pesado que no dejas de hablarle a alguien y al final lo acabas aburriendo, y no paras nunca de hablar. Lo que me describes es más como mojabragas o algo así.

**Proseguiré si es que no me olvido, pero que más da, si al final me acuerdo al cabo de dos semanas mas o menos. Fav&amp;Follow&amp;Reviews. Tschüss!**


	23. 23- El kremlin

**¡He vuelto! _*música de john cena se escucha de fondo*_ Siento haber tardado tanto, pero me ha entrado la flojera ¿Cojo el portátil o me pongo a dibujar mi cómic? Al final mi cómic ganó...¡Pero! Si os habéis dado cuenta este capítulo es de los últimos. Tengo planeado subir dos capítulos más (que serán como 1º y 2º parte) y un epilogo. También tenia planeado hacer un capítulo extra, que significaría que me releería mi fanfic en busca de situaciones no explicadas o que resultarían interesantes, como los _"extras"_, pero eso me daría más trabajo y no estoy segura de poder hacerlo ya que soy una vaga redomada y no estoy mucho por la labor... ¡Disfrutad de este nuevo capitulo!**

* * *

¿Cómo describirías una celda rusa? La mayoría te dirían que no tienen celdas, porque si tenían prisioneros de guerra simplemente les hacían preguntas, y si veían que no se iba a ningún sitio, los fulminaban en medio de la nieve en un bosque. Gilbert pensaba otra cosa. Que lo más probable es que usaran búnkeres de la segunda guerra mundial, viejos, deteriorados, con olor a pis, llenos de ratas, cucarachas, infecciones, esas cosas. Al final resultaba una especie de mezcla. Sí, era un bunker, y sí, también era viejo, pero estaba en mejores condiciones de las predichas. Y aunque les hayan vendado los ojos, Gilbert recordaba el camino que habían hecho. Y si no recordaba mal, también le enseñaron el mapa del kremlin en su estructura anterior. No había cambiado mucho, solamente el simple hecho de que se añadió un muro alrededor y cuatro torres más. Y por lo que suponía, debían de estar en el centro.

La única iluminación que había eran unas lámparas de pared con rejas, que sinceramente, parpadeaban, y demasiado. Era enervante. Las paredes eran grises y el suelo frío y húmedo. Probablemente habría moquetas. También había unas dos literas con colchones duros, aunque los cojines eran mullidos. Por alguna razón, los pasos de los guardias resonaban desde fuera, con fuerza y eco, en una habitación tan …pequeña. No hacía mucho sentido, ya que se supone que el eco se produce en lugares amplios, ¿No?

El mismo Yao se decidió llevarles el mismo hacia la celda. Sus miradas inspiraban desasosiego y odio. Se notaba en sus movimientos todo el resentimiento que sentía hacia ellos. Era odio, puro odio. Gilbert sentía pena por su hermano y Felicia, probablemente hayan desperdiciado parte de su juventud en esta guerra, ¿Pero quién les culpa si se han involucrado sin querer o simplemente querían ayudar? Nadie, supongo. El asiático se escondió detrás de los guardias que les acompañaban mientras estos cerraban la puerta de la celda. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Una vez cerrada la puerta del todo, decide explorar la sala, en busca de objetos útiles. Y bueno, simplemente encuentra una cámara de vigilancia escondida al lado del retrete, una silla, y un destornillador. La cámara le venía bien, podría destrozarla para evitar que se enteraran con sus conversaciones con su hermano, pero ¿y el destornillador? ¿Qué iba a hacer con ello, apuñalar a un guardia o algo? Bueno, ahora pensándolo, es una buena idea…

\- Pues bien, a dormir.  
-Bruder, nein , ahora no es momento para eso  
-Bruder, ja, necesito pensar un plan.  
-¿Y durmiendo vas a encontrar un plan que nos saque de aquí sanos y salvos?  
-No, voy a encontrar un plan que nos permita encontrar a Braginsky  
-¡G-Gilbert, estás loco, ve~!  
-Bruder, ya lo ha dicho Felicia, estás loco. Ya saben que estamos aquí, como si nos dejaran escapar. Además, es de Braginsky de quien estamos hablando, ¿quieres morir o algo?  
-Vamos a ver, Lud, si nos quedamos, vendrán aquí, nos preguntaran cosas, y luego nos mataran. Pero si nos enfrentamos al jefe primero, hay pequeñas posibilidades de salir con vida. Un tercio, siendo exactos.  
\- Exacto, "Un tercio" ¡UN TERCIO APENAS NOS SIRVE! Mira, no sé lo que te has fumado, pero piénsalo bien, piensa que YO quiero ir a ver si puedo ingresar en la universidad y, yo que sé, quizás graduarme e irme a vivir con Felicia, y a la vez conservando a mi hermano. Sin que ninguno de nosotros tenga heridas graves o secuelas, ¿entiendes? ¿Tan difícil es hacer eso?  
-¡Probablemente! ¡Si hace falta me sacrifico yo para que podáis salir vosotros dos con vida, pero piensa por el momento que voy a enfrentarme a Braginsky!  
-Gilbert, per favore, ¡no lo hagas!  
-Haremos esto, pero primero dejad que me encargue de la cámara…

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Tres guardias se dirigían hacia la celda. Habían escuchado parte de la conversación, pero no podían continuar. No se sabe cómo, pero la imagen desapareció, y con ella, el sonido. Decir que sentían presión era poco. Estaban acongojados. Querían hacer como sus bisabuelos, matarlos en la nieve, pero nooo, ahora la diplomacia lo jode todo. Aparte de que tenían órdenes estrictas. Quitarle el colgante a la chica, sacar toda la información posible y meterles miedo. Hablándolo entre ellos, pensaron que una buena opción era frustrar a la chica… sexualmente hablando. Seguro que eso enfadaría a sus acompañantes ¿A los tres a la vez? Nah, no serviría de mucho ¿Quejarse de su jefe Iván? Eso serviría. Acabarían diciendo la verdad de los sucesos que han pasado en el kremlin y se asustarían. Buena idea de hecho.

Ya estaban delante de la puerta. Discutiendo los planes de hoy no era mucha dificultad, pero ponerlos en práctica es otra. Susurrando en un corralillo, decidieron que (por el momento vamos a llamarles así) guardia A entraría mientras guardia B y guardia C custodiaban la puerta.

Mientras Ludwig había aprovechado (siendo muy poco probable que cambiara su hermano de opinión) para usar el destornillador y desmontar la silla en varias partes, para luego noquearles con ellas y terminar con el destornillador. Un plan absurdo sí, pero merecía la pena intentarlo. Al parecer, nadie nunca les dijo "más vale prevenir que curar".

Guardia A se acerco titubeante a la puerta, pero la abrió con fuerza y entro como un tornado dentro. Un tornado que no duró mucho. Se llevó un golpe sordo, dejándole con la frente sangrando. Desafortunadamente, el sonido al caer hizo más ruido, lo que alertó a sus compañeros. Sus compañeros entraron con la misma fuerza repentina, pero cometiendo el mismo error de no examinar el entorno. Mientras Gilbert sujetaba a guardia A, Ludwig y Felicia repitieron la misma maniobra del albino y dejaron K.O. a los guardias restantes en el suelo. El albino temía que su pequeña "escaramuza" haya atraído más guardias, así que dio las órdenes claras y fijas. Empezaron a desnudar a los guardias, y a sí mismos (venga, no se van a dejar la ropa puesta para acabar manchados de sangre, eso sería muy incomodo) escondieron la ropa en un lugar seguro, donde fuera imposible mancharlos de sangre.

Empezó la carrera por la libertad. El ojirojo en calzoncillos levanto el destornillador encima de su cabeza, como cuando alguien va a hacer un sacrificio satánico en un altar. Pero esto es mucho, muchísimo más patético. Sería aun más patético si estuviera en el salón de su abuela con un perrito ladrándole. Pero no es el caso, tampoco. Dejó a la gravedad actuar por sus brazos, y clavó el destornillador en el pecho del guardia A. Por alguna razón, los guardias restantes, desnudos y atados empezaron a despertar lentamente.

Error. Abrieron los ojos como platos al ver lo que le había pasado a su compañero. Intentaron gritar y pedir ayuda, ¿pero de que serviría si eran los únicos allí, y los guardias más cercanos estaban dos plantas arriba? A parte de que sus gargantas no respondían. Una vez se hubieran asegurado de que guardia A estaba muerto, Gilbert hizo una seña con el dedo indicándole a su hermano que le trajera otro guardia. Realmente toda esa mierda que estaba pasando era jodidamente macabra. Pero cualquier cosa por la salir

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

"_Buenos días caballeros"  
"Vaya, pues Flavio no iba en broma, ¡Al final sí que se tiñó el pelo a rubio cobrizo!"  
"¿Y esos dos guardias tan raritos? ¿No son los que se esconden en la biblioteca a jugar con un libro de kamasutra?"  
"Supongo. Pero es extraño que muestren sus caras…"  
"Uno de ellos es… ¿Una mujer?"  
"Entonces el rumor de que eran amariconaos es falso, ¿no?"_

Ludwig se sentía incómodo. Apenas quería saber nada de los hombres a los que habían matado, menos saber lo que hacían en su tiempo libre. Pero suponía de que su hermano le agrada saber el nombre de a quien robó sus ropas y deshonró el pecho, al menos eso creía. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que básicamente todo el mundo estaba hablando de ellos, asi que, adiós maniobra de "disculpa, soy nuevos, ¿Sabes donde esta ****?". Una pena

El trío se agrupó en una esquina alejada del resto de personas. Necesitaban argumentar mejor su plan, ya que no tenia ni zorra de que hacer, parecía ser el momento adecuado.

-Gracia, Feli, por mantener los ojos abiertos en todo momento. Y Luddy, no pongas esa cara de cabreado, me recuerdas a vati.  
-D-De nada… (Pobre feli, lo que ha tenido que ver…)  
-Vale, hemos salido ¿Y ahora que, bereit?  
-Quiero explorar el kremlin, pero preferiría que no hubiera gente de por medio…  
-Bist du ein Idiot oder was? ¿Tú crees que podemos salir en medio y gritar que los presos se han escapado? ¡Primero sospecharían de nosotros ya que es la primera vez que nos han visto!  
-**¡YO NO HARIA ESO! ¡NO LO GRITARIA A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS!**  
-¿Gritar el qué si puede saberse?

De repente, una funcionaria que estaba reunida con otros funcionarios en la sala de descanso (Sí, hay una sala de descanso encima de los cinco pisos de calabozos que nadie usa y que probablemente servirán para torneos de ping pong) La muchacha tenía una sonrisa dulce, y ojos de gato. Gilbert comprendía por qué la habrían contratado, o algo. Y también le vino a la menta una respuesta basada en los rumores que acababa de escuchar.

-Pues que este caballero, el muy gilipollas, se le olvidó cerrar el pestillo del baño ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Me lo encontré metiéndole mano a ella! ¡Y encima tiene cojones de decir que la culpa es mía por no llamar!  
-¡Y-Yo no-!  
-Ahh… Comprendo ¿Sabes? Es un alivio que lo confirmarais. Toda la cuadrilla ha estado haciendo apuestas, y resulta que yo voy a poder comprarme ese fin de semana en el spa que tanto he ansiado ¡Imagina cuando se lo cuente a los demás!  
-¡E-Espera un momento!  
_-¡Ya no vale la pena desmentirlo !_

Y así como vino se fue. El ojiazul estaba con los colores en los mofletes que parecían incandescentes; digamos que Felicia estaba igual o peor… Pero con las manos tapándole la boca y los ojos más abiertos que los del alemán. Y el teutón se estaba descojonando internamente, pero esa es otra historia. Bueno, no, técnicamente es la misma historia, así que lo que acabo de decir no tiene mucho sentido, siendo honestos.

-¿¡B-Bruder, a q-que ha venido eso!?  
-Nos he salvado el culo, obviamente  
-¡V-Ve! ¡Pero eso ha sido muy vergonzoso!  
-Feli ¿Qué es eso detrás tuya?  
-¿…Una alarma de incendios?  
-¡Exacto!

La palanca tenía cuatro fases. Y si se fijaba bien, podías distinguir que era uno de esos aparatos que activaban el resto en su modalidad, y eso significaba que trasladaría la alerta a todo el edificio. Perfecto para que nadie esté, pero probablemente Iván se quedaría haya problemas o no. Ahora estaba en nada, la siguiente era terremoto, el tercero incendio, el cuarto ataque terrorista y el quinto, encerrados por la nieve. El terremoto no, sería una tontería ¿Un terremoto en Moscú? Sería más fácil prevenir un alud de nieve. El ataque terrorista solo enviaría más refuerzos. Encerrados por la nieve no cambiaría nada, de hecho, la gente no se atrevería a salir. El incendio era el único que les daba posibilidades, de mientras huye la gente, tener que actuar rápido por los bomberos. Quizás bloquearían la puerta con cóctel molotov o algo.

La mano del ojirojo voló a un velocidad alarmante hacia la alarma de incendios, casi tirando al suelo a la italiana. Y arrastró la palanca hacía la tercera sección. Los tres miraron al techo en cuanto oyeron pitidos. Eran cortos, agudos y pausados. Nada comparado como en Venecia. Decidieron salir de su escondite, ara encontrarse con un montón de personas corriendo hacia las escaleras como cabras locas (eh, mira, eso soy yo)

Ya tenía que ser un lugar poco eficiente y deprimido para que la gente no sepa las caras de sus compañeros, o si tienen visita inesperada. El ojo avizor de Felicia pudo captar, o al menos creer haber visto, al chino que los había capturado. Pero eso importaba poco ahora mismo, tenían que ir subiendo, y por eliminación encontrar el despacho del eslavo ¿Pero por que ir mirando de habitación en habitación? A lo mejor encontraba algún mapa turístico, yo que sé ¡Es el kremlin! ¡Es famoso en el mundo entero! Por cojones tiene que haber un mapa…

"_¡Todos a la salida de emergencia! ¡Que nadie se quede atrás!"_

"_¿Qué vas a hacer tu, maestro?"_

"_Tengo que ir a ver a Iván, aru"_

… O quizá un guía…

* * *

**¿Recordáis cuando dije de hacer los episodios más largos y terminarlos enseguida; o más cortos y detallados para que nunca terminase? ¡Pues un cojón! No va a pasar, ya lo tengo claro. A los que no sepan muy bien, como coño se ata a un guardia con un destornillador, diré que lo hice en yandere simulator.  
Fav&amp;Follow&amp;Reviews. Tschüss!**


End file.
